


Hazel Eyes

by Soiteh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deutsche Puns sind schwierige Puns, F/F, F/M, Frisk ist ein großes Mädchen, Ja ich hau deutsche Tags rein, Pacifist Route, Pap liebt es immernoch Spaghetti zu machen, Papyrus ist ein Zimtröllchen, Proteste und Gewalt gegen Monster
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soiteh/pseuds/Soiteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry, Herzchen, ich bin nicht so gut in Summarys. Ein Blick in das erste Kapitel gibt viel mehr her, versprochen. ;3 <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asriel

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, danke für diejenigen, die sich hierher verirrt haben. :3  
> Ich bin die Soi und habe großen Spaß daran euch alle mit einer PapxOC Story zu quälen (hue hue). >:3
> 
> Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet, darf sie essen. <3

“... Meine Güte.“  
Die vergleichsweise eher leise Stimme ging im allgemeinen Geraune unter. Ab und an wurden einige Stimmen lauter; aggressiver. Demonstrativ hochgehobene Schilder und Banner, ernste und besorgte Gesichter zeichneten das Bild auf dem abgesperrten Vorplatz. Das eckige Gebäude verdeckte die noch aufgehende Sonne größtenteils und gab den Mob hinter dem rot-weißem Band eine ernstere Note.  
“Entschuldigen S-“, kam es, genauso leise, aus dem leicht nach unten verzogenen Mund. Da sich keiner weiter drum scherte, begann sich die Besitzerin durch den Mob zu pressen. Leise fluchend, dass keiner an einen Durchgang für eventuelle nicht-Demonstranten dachte, wollte Sie sich schon unter das Absperrband ducken, wurde jedoch von einer abrupten Kraft zurückgestoßen. Der Mob federte den Stoß größtenteils ab, sodass sie sich, recht angesäuert, auf das Gesicht eines Sicherheitsmannes fixierte. Wieder leise fluchend, kramte sie den Besucherausweis heraus.

“Wenn der Tag so weitergeht, wie er verdammt nochmal angefangen hat, denn schwöre ich..“  
Leise vor sich hinnörgelnd, auf dem anderem Ende des Stiftes kauend, saß sie mit einigen anderen in einer Art halb-leergeräumten Büro. Die Spärlich verteilten Tische und Stühle, welche in einem einheitlichen Ämter-Grau gehalten wurden, waren größtenteils besetzt. Über oder auf denen gebeugte Köpfe, welche sich durch das Tagesprogramm lasen und verteilte Kulis und herumliegende Besucherausweise.  
Langsam überkam sie die Langeweile. Zuerst schaute sie auf den Boden. Der graue Teppich war komplett platt getreten und trug nichts wirklich zum Wachbleiben bei. Ein Blick an die in die Decke eingelassenen Lampen brachte auch nichts, sodass sie sich seufzend in den Stuhl zurücksinken ließ. Einige Zeit verharrte sie so, bis sie ihre Hand in ihre Umhängetasche gleiten ließ. Die hervorgeholten Papiere waren gestempelt. Leise knitternd faltete sie die Dokumente vorsichtig auseinander und kniff beim Überfliegen des Inhaltes die Augen zusammen. 'An sich ist das alles hier eine echt tolle Sache..', dachte sie sich, bog den dünnen Stapel Papiere entgegen der geknickten Richtung, um sie wieder etwas zu begradigen.  
Vor gut einem Monat wurden seltsame Kreaturen auf dem nahegelegenen Berg entdeckt. Erstmal hielt man es für einen schlechten Scherz. Die schlecht geschossenen Handyfotos verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer in den sozialen Netzwerken, bis die Presse darauf aufmerksam wurde.  
Schnell kamen neue, vor allem qualitativ höhere, Fotos und Videos von den Sichtungen, sodass der Bürgermeister der Kleinstadt sich zum Eingreifen gezwungen sah.  
Zuerst machte sich, aufgrund der Ungewissheit, leichte Panik breit. Diese wurde nicht besser, als es publik wurde, dass es sich tatsächlich um echte Monster handelte, welche aus einem klaffenden Loch des Berges kamen. Viele Monster. Schnell wurde aber auch klar, dass diese die Landessprache beherrschten, niemanden in irgendeiner Art und Weise drohten und sogar eine Königsfamilie hatten. Weitere Details zu ihrer Geschichte fanden sich in allen möglichen Zeitungen, auch wenn sich der Inhalt aller Artikel gleich las.  
Die Sonne schien nun heller durch die langsam dünner werdenden Wolken und brachten gleich viel mehr Leben in den riesigen Raum. Mit der direkt angehobenen Laune, steckte sie die Papiere weg und sprang halbherzig vom Stuhl auf. Der Termin war um 7:30 angesagt und verschob sich nun schon seit zwanzig Minuten. Je höher die Sonne über dem Gebäude aufstieg, desto mehr Menschen schienen sich vor dem Gebäude zu versammeln. Wogegen demonstrierten die eigentlich? Gegen die Monster an sich? Oder gegen den Beschluss des Stadtrates, den Monstern die schöne Welt der Erdoberfläche nahezubringen? Beides schien ihr zu engstirnig.  
Der Raum hatte sich seit ihrer Ankunft kaum merklich gefüllt. Ein kaum hörbarer, zwischen den Lippen heraus gepresster Seufzer machte Ihre Enttäuschung klar. Der Rat hatte, für ein nettes Taschengeld, einen Teilzeitjob als 'Sozialhelfer' ausgeschrieben.  
Im Genauen sollte man einer Monsterfamilie die Mentalitäten und Gebräuche der Menschen nahebringen. Man könnte die Tätigkeit mit der Arbeit eines gewöhnlichen Sozialarbeiters vergleichen, nur eben mit Wesen, welche wie ein Frosch oder ein Pferd-Meerjungmann (sie wusste kein besseres Wort für das Wesen) aussehen.  
Als, nach weiteren gefühlten zwanzig Minuten, eine bisher abgeschlossene Tür aufging, fing sie direkt den gestressten Blick des Mannes ein. Diesen ließ er nur kurz im Raum schweifen.  
Es wurde noch stiller, als es eben schon war.  
“Ich danke ihnen für Ihr Kommen und Interesse an dem Programm. Leider“, er wischte sich den nicht-vorhandenen Schweiß von der gerunzelten Stirn, „müssen wir den Termin vorerst komplett absagen. Einige Interessenten kommen nicht mehr durch die Menge der Proteste oder sind bereits wieder gegangen. Viele sind leider auch erst garnicht erschienen. Wir sind mit Abstand zu wenige.“  
Der Ton, welcher sich breit machte, war eine Mischung aus verständnislosem Gemurmel und Getuschel. Der Herr verschwand so schnell wie er kam und erzeugte ein gleichmäßiges Aufrichten der Vertrösteten, die sich zu einem in Richtung Ausgang bewegenden Mob verwandelten.  
Damit hatte sie sich tatsächlich heute für nichts und wieder nichts frei genommen. Samstags fand auch keine Vorlesung statt, sodass sie sich Kopf technisch auf Zuhause einstellte.  
Der Mob draußen grölte über den abgebrochenen Termin und schien zu sehr mit dem Feiern beschäftigt zu sein, dass sie sich nicht mal den aus dem Gebäude herausströmenden Menschen in den Weg stellten.

Ein Stück spitzer Asphalt, nachdem sie getreten hatte, flog über den schmalen Bürgersteig. Die ganze Kleinstadt schien noch bei den Protesten zu sein, denn die Straßen waren praktisch wie leergefegt. Das einzige, was man wahrnehmen konnte, war das seichte Wasser, welches sich als recht schmaler Fluss an der Straße entlangschlängelte.  
Ein plötzlicher Aufschrei und lautes Scheppern ließen sie abrupt aufschrecken. Schnell lief sie zur Lärmquelle, nur um bei dem Anblick das Tempo zu drosseln.  
Das einzige, was man weit und breit sah, war eine Mutter, welche ihren Kinderwagen mit stacksigen Schritten rückwärts zog. Verständnislos ging sie mit einem nun deutlich langsameren Tempo zur zu ihr.  
“Ist Ihnen etwas passiert? Wurden Sie bestohlen?“, fragte sie mit einem dennoch leicht besorgten Blick und trat an den Kinderwagen heran, um das schweigende Kleinkind zu beäugen. Der Brustkorb der Frau hob und senkte sich immer noch schnell.  
„Nein, aber dort in der Gasse ist eine gigantische Ratte!“ Sie zog den Sonnenschutz des Kinderwagens zurück, nur um mit einer offenen Hand auf ihr Kind zu deuten: „Es sprang aus dem Nichts hervor und stürzte sich auf meinen kleinen Liebling!“  
Leicht zitternd ging sie die halbe Runde um den Kinderwagen und fummelte in ihrer Jackentasche ein Handy hervor. „I-Ich rufe die Polizei an!“  
“Ich weiß nicht, ob die wegen einer Ratte kommt, M'am-“  
“Was auch immer es war, ES hat fast mein Baby verletzt!!“  
Die schrille Stimme der Frau ließ sie kaum merklich zusammenzucken. Während diese die Nummer mit den künstlich verlängerten Nägeln tippte, drehte sie sich auf der Sole um und ging mit gemischten Gefühlen zur Gasse. Die Sorgen der Frau waren vielleicht berechtigt, es konnte ja auch ein Ratten-Monster oder soetwas sein, welches zu seiner 'Natur?' zurückfand. Eine umgeschmissene Mülltonne erklärte das vorherige Scheppern und ließ den Verdacht, auf eine vielleicht gewöhnliche Ratte, gleich schwinden. Bewaffnet mit ihrem eben gezücktem Schlüsselbund ließ sie ihren Blick, in die nur fad von der Sonne beleuchtete Gasse, schweifen.. und entdeckte etwas schneeweißes hinter einem Papiercontainer.  
Es war ein Schwanz. Jedoch so kurz und fluffig, dass sie den Bund senkte und eine Augenbraue dafür hob: “Von wegen Ratte..“  
Der weiße Fluff zuckte kurz daraufhin und verschwand komplett.  
War das ein wildes weißes Kaninchen? Oder ein entlaufendes Lamm?  
“Hee, ich tu dir nichts, alles ist gut...“, murmelte sie leicht lächelnd und lugte über die Tonne hinweg auf das Geschöpf.  
Zwei kreisrunde und vor Schreck aufgerissene Augen starrten hinauf.  
Das zitternde Geschöpf im Streifenpullunder wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als sich der schwarzhaarige Mensch nach einem kurzen Blinzeln und einem nun verwirrten, dennoch freundlichen Blick neben es hockte.  
Es sah aus wie ein kleines Ziegenkind.  
“...Kommst du aus dem Berg?“, fragte sie leise. Die Frage an sich war überflüssig; soetwas wie das hatte sie noch nie in ihrem ganzen Leben gesehen. Dennoch wich die restliche Unruhe in ihr, als das kleine zögerlich nickt.  
Ihr Lächeln zog sich leicht in ein Grinsen: „Du hast der Frau da draußen aber einen Schreck für's Leben verpa-“  
Sie hörte zugeschlagene Autotüren und männliche Stimmen.  
Ein kurzer Blick Richtung Straße. Das Kind presste sich an die kalte Mauer, an der die Tonne stand.  
“Kleiner...Wenn du deinen Monsterfreunden einen Gefallen tun willst, solltest du wieder zu ihnen gehen, bevor die Politesse dich hier findet.“, murmelte sie. Zaghaft hob sie es an, als es sich, wohl aus Panik, an ihr Bein festklammert. Das Zittern war mehr als spürbar.  
Den Blick zwischen dem bibbernden Fluff und den langsam größer werdenden Schatten an der Straße schwenkend, fasste sie sich ein Herz und packte, wenn auch etwas grob, das Wollknäuel an, umschloss es fest mit beiden Armen und türmte in entgegengesetzter Richtung über einen heruntergekommenen Aluminiumzaun.

Ehe sie sich versah, stand sie fast atemlos vor ihrer Tür. Ist sie damit tatsächlich die Strecke gelaufen? Ein vorsichtiger Blick in ihre Arme verriet erstmal nichts, das Fluff-Monster schaute nur aufgrund der Pause kurz nach oben.  
“...Ich hätte dich eventuell abdecken sollen, hm?“, kam es zögerlich von ihr. „Sekunde...“  
Als ihr klar wurde, wie unvorsichtig sie es durch die Gegend transportiert hatte, schaute sie hinter sich. Außer einer Katze an einem Fenster keine weitere Seele in Sicht.  
Sie schloss schnell die Tür auf, drückte sie mit dem Rücken zu und rutschte, samt Monster, auf den kühlen Holzboden.  
Die Kühle in Kombination mit dem gedimmten Flur erlaubten ihrem Kopf wieder zu arbeiten.  
Sie hat, ohne großartig nachzudenken, eine eventuell gefährliche Situation unterschätzt. Nun hat sie auch noch etwas mitgenommen, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, ob es harmlos ist. Sofort blinzelte sie hinunter und blickte zum dritten mal heute in die schwarzen Kulleraugen.  
“Du...“, fing sie mit einem humorlosen Lachen an, „bist doch harmlos oder? Man sagt zwar ihr seid soziale Wesen, dennoch seid ihr noch woanders untergebracht..“  
Die schwarzen Augen wechselte zu einem eher unsicheren Blick, welcher zwischen ihrem Paar und den Armen schoss, welche es noch festhielten.  
“Sie tun mir weh..“, kam es kaum hörbar aus der kleinen Schnauze. Sofort ließ sie es los.  
Sanft plumpste es die paar Zentimeter auf den Boden. Sie richtete sich auf, eine kleine Entschuldigung herauspressend.  
“So, ehm.. was ist da jetzt eigentlich passiert? Die Frau meinte, du wärst auf das Kleinkind losgegangen?“  
Sofort flogen die Augen des kleinen auf.  
„Wa-? Nein!“ Er sprang auf die Füße. Der Blick senkte sich jedoch sofort. „Ich.. Ich wollte nur das Insekt vom Baby wegscheuchen.. Aber dann schrie die Frau schon los und.. naja..“  
Seine flauschigen Füße drehten sich auf dem Boden und zeigten Verlegenheit.  
Er bekam Panik. Und dann kam sie um die Ecke, soweit ist das Schonmal klar.  
„Bist du da einfach denn aus der Ecke gehüpft und wolltest es verscheuchen? Ich meine, was hast du da überhaupt getrieben?“, kam es inzwischen aus der Küche. Sie kam mit einem kleinen Wasserglas zurück, welches sie ihm ungefragt zwischen die Klauen presste. Er nahm es ohne weiteres an. Auf eine Antwort wartete sie allerdings vergebens, er spülte hingegen den gesamten Glasinhalt in sich. Sie seufzte nach kurzer Zeit und nahm ihm das leere Glas ab: „Verrat mir wenigstens, wo ich dich hinbringen kann, sobald es dunkel wird. Solange solltest du eventuell hier bleiben.“

Soviel zum freien Tag.

Von der Küche kam ein dumpfes Klirren, gefolgt von einem Plätschern. Das leise Radio trällerte einen Sommerhit vom letzten Jahr, als sie den schon eine weile vor sich hin geschobenen Tellerstapel abwäscht. Richtig darauf konzentrieren konnte sie sich nicht, da ihr Blick ständig vom Teller in ihrer Hand zum Kleinen wechselte, den sie vor dem Fernseher geparkt hatte.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie die Situation einschätzen sollte. Hätte sie ihn der Polizei überlassen sollen? Hätten die ihn überhaupt zurückgebracht? Hat sie ihn in einer Art und Weise etwa gekidnapped? Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich bei dem beunruhigendem Gedanken zusammen. Die Monster-Geschichte ist zwar schon länger am Laufen, dennoch scheint kaum etwas geklärt zu sein.  
Nun tief in Gedanken, schrubbte sie energisch an einem hartnäckigen Fleck, als sie etwas am rechten Oberschenkel berührte. Sie zuckte zusammen und ließ erschrocken den Teller zurück in's Seifenwasser plumpsen: „WA-? E-erschreck mich bitte nicht so!“  
“E-entschuldigung!“, kam es fast wimmernd von unten, als er sich mit einem entschuldigenden Blick den auf ihn geflogenen Schaum von der Schnauze rieb. Es folgte ein süßer Nieser seinerseits. Ein kleines 'Aw' konnte sie sich dabei nicht verkneifen, ging in die Hocke und schaute ihn leicht verzweifelt an: „Kleiner, eines muss ich wissen, bevor ich dich wieder wegbringe..“  
Sie putzte ihn mit einem von der Theke gezogenen Geschirrtuch die Schnauze ab, „Ich hab dich doch nicht entführt, oder?“ Ihr leicht schäbiges Grinsen brachte gut zur Ansicht, dass sie sich Sorgen um eventuelle Komplikationen machte.  
Er schaute sie mit einem verständnislosen Blick an.  
“Nunja“, versuchte sie seine nicht gestellte Frage zu beantworten, „Immerhin habe ich dich nicht an die Ordnungshüter übergeben und stattdessen sogar mitgenommen.“  
Als er langsam verstand, schüttelte er mit zugekniffenen Augen den Kopf : „Nein, Sie haben mir geholfen..“  
Ihr fiel ein tonnenschwerer Stein vom Herzen, als sie ihm auf den Kopf pattete.  
“Du hast doch bestimmt einen Namen, oder?“, fragte sie, die braunen Augen lagen nun deutlich entspannter auf ihm.  
Der Kleine legte seine rechte Hand flach auf seine Brust, als er sich niedlicher weise leicht verneigte: „Mein Name ist Asriel Dreemurr! Pr-“  
„...“  
“....“  
“Pr- was?“  
“N-nichts.“  
Die kurze Stille wurde durch ein verzögertes, leises Lachen ihrerseits unterbrochen.  
“Alles klar, Asriel. Ich bin Kaiti.“  
Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand, genoss die unglaubliche Flauschigkeit seiner kleinen Pfote und drückte sie herzlich.  
Ihr schoss eine Frage in den Kopf: Was wäre, wenn sie den Kleinen eher getroffen und ihn zum Treffen mitgebracht hätte? Bei so einem Wollknäuel wären bestimmt sämtliche Demonstranten zu Butter zerlaufen. Der Gedanke hinterließ einem schelmischen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht, der blieb. Selbst, als sie sich zum Abwaschen wieder aufrichtete.  
„Hast du Hunger Asriel?“  
Er zupfte, kurz nachdenkend, an einem Schlappohr: “Etwas.“


	2. Die Brüder

Der Herbsttag neigte sich dem Ende zu.  
Die Sonne verteilte noch ihre letzten, hauchdünnen Strahlen, bis sie hinter einer dicken Wand aus dunkelgrauen Wolken vom Firmament verschwand. Leider sank damit auch die Temperatur, sodass Kaiti ihr halbes Gesicht in den Kragen ihrer schwarzen Regenjacke presste. Das leichte Nieseln, welches schon sich beim Aufbruch ankündigte, hat sich zu einem Schauer entwickelt. Sie wollte Asriel nicht länger als nötig von seiner Familie fernhalten, also zog sie ihm einen warmen, flauschigen Cardigan über (welcher bei Weitem zu groß war), hob ihn in den vorher für ihn gepolsterten Fahrradkorb, warf noch eine Jacke zum Schutz drüber und radelte los. Sie wusste genau wo das Sperrgebiet war, allerdings würde sie ihn am liebsten ohne weiteres Aufsehen reinschaffen.  
“Wie bist du da nochmal herausgekommen?“, rief sie dem Bündel vor ihrer Nase zu, dem Lärmpegel trotzend. Sie stoppte unter einem noch dicht beblättertem Eichenbaum.  
Es kam keine Antwort, also hob sie vorsichtig den Überwurf an. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Atmung ruhig. Schlief er etwa?  
Sie rief seinen Namen zweimal, stupste ihn zaghaft an und rüttelte ihn danach sanft. Er murrte nur kurz.  
Soll er doch schlafen. Den Schutz wieder über das Knäuel gezogen, radelte sie weiter in Richtung Gebirge.  
Allzu schnell kam sie nicht voran, was hauptsächlich an den nun klitschnassen Blättern überall lag. Das Letzte, was die beiden gebrauchen konnten, war es auszurutschen.

Als sie langsam den provisorisch hochgezogenen Zaun in Sichtweite hatte, stieg sie vom Rad, kettete es an einer Laterne an und hob ihn sanft aus dem Radkorb.  
Mit dem Leichtgewicht im Arm, näherte sie sich dem Tor, welches verschlossen war.  
Wäre auch zu schön gewesen.  
Langsam schlenderte sie in der Dunkelheit den Zaun entlang, um nach eventuellen Löchern zu suchen. Dank der dunklen Kleidung musste sie sich, bezüglich der Auffälligkeit, keine Sorgen um die umliegenden Wohnhäuser machen.  
Ihr Blick sank nach einiger Zeit zum Ball in ihrer Hand. Sollte sie ihn doch noch wecken? Gerade, als sie wieder den Regenschutz anheben und ihn aus dem Land der Träume holen wollte, fiel ihr eine Mulde unter einem Stück Zaun auf.  
Mit Leichtigkeit schob sie das eingewickelte Knäuel hindurch und danach sich selbst. Die Mulde war feucht vom Regen und hinterließ matschige Kreise an beiden Knien, was sich bei einer Jeans besonders ekelig anfühlte.  
Sie war sich sicher, dass die Monster Notunterkünfte in Form von simplen Fertig- oder Containerhäusern erhalten haben. Jedenfalls die, die an der Oberfläche lebten. Die meisten wurden wohl vorerst wieder in den Berg geschickt.  
Die Schritte wurden schwerer, da sich die Dicken Sohlen der Sneakers, jetzt wo es schräg aufwärts ging, in das feuchte Gras drückten.  
Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten aufwärts meinte sie endlich Umrisse einer Unterkunft zu erkennen. In dem weißen Containerhaus brannte schwaches Licht. Einer Gottheit dankend, näherte sie sich der Tür und verlagerte Asriel auf einen Arm, um sanft anzuklopfen.  
Im Inneren hörte man Gemurmel, bevor zögerlich die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde. Eine Grüne Flamme mit überraschten Augen begrüßte ihr ebenfalls überraschtes Gesicht.  
“Ehm-“, fing sie zögerlich an. Wie hieß der Kleine nochmal mit Nachnamen?  
Ein leises Knacken der Flamme ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken, ehe sie fortfuhr.  
“E-entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung... Ich bin auf der Suche nach einer... Familie.... Dreemurr...?“  
Die Augen der (den Klamotten nach) weiblichen Flamme blinzelten mehrmals, ehe sie tatsächlich sprach: „Was will ein Mensch von der Königsfamilie zu dieser Uhrzeit?“  
"Königsfamilie?", warf sie ein, beide Augenbrauen erstaunt in die Höhe gezogen.  
Als die Flamme nickte, senkte sie den Blick auf ihre Hände und umklammerte mit einem Arm den Körper des Kindes, während sie mit der anderen den Überwurf so anhob, dass kein Regen an den Kleinen kam.

Immernoch überrascht über den äußerst festen Schlaf des Jungen, stampfte sie nun entlang des Hügels in die von der Flamme gezeigten Richtung. Dank seines flauschigen Felles war das Bündel warm, während sich bei ihr so langsam die Kälte in das Fleisch fraß. Sie zitterte kaum merklich. Instinktiv presste sie ihn mehr an ihre Brust.  
Am Rand des Bergwaldes angekommen, hob sie den Blick zu den Spitzen der Tannen. Etwas ratlos zog sie kurz ihre Kapuze mehr ins Gesicht. War sie so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass sie das Haus verpasst hatte? Ist sie nicht mehr geradeaus gelaufen und hatte einen Schlenker in die falsche Richtung gemacht? Langsam dem Verzweifeln nahe, drehte sie sich einmal komplett um sich selbst.  
Sie erstarrte bei dem Anblick eines sich bewegenden Schattens.  
Panisch lief sie in die dunkle Aura des Tannenwaldes, presste sich, Gesicht in Richtung des Waldes, an den trockenen Nadelbusch des nächstbesten Baumes. Nun hörte sie ein leises Murren aus dem Ball.  
Sie wippte ihn wie ein quengelndes Baby in den Armen, bevor sie ein leises 'Scht' zwischen den Zähnen herauspresste. Asriel bewegte sich danach vorerst nicht mehr.  
War das eine Wache? Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und lugte, so langsam sie nur konnte, an den Ästen vorbei. Der Schatten war weg.  
Im Kopf nach einer Idee suchend, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie aus heiterem Himmel ein leises Räuspern hörte.  
Zu Tode erschrocken sprang sie zur Seite, wo sie ein blaues Licht in der Dunkelheit begrüßte. Der Schrei blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Asriel versuchte, sich aus den Stofflaken zu wickeln. Ängstlich presste sie den Wackelnden Haufen an sich.  
In der Dunkelheit konnte sie nicht viel ausmachen. Es war eine kurze, kräftige Figur, dessen breites Grinsen im Blau gruselig aufflackerte.  
Auf beiden Seiten war es totenstill. Als kurz ein Blitz den Platz erhellte, zuckte sie ängstlich zusammen.  
„W a s w i l l s t d u h i e r ?“  
Ihre Lippen waren wie zugeschweißt. Ihr Gegenüber senkte das flammende Auge auf das Bündel.  
Sie hob es leicht zögerlich an und drückte es noch mehr an sich. Danach sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  
„I-Ich.... will den kleinen nur zu seiner Mutter bringen! Ich will keinen Ärger machen, ich gehe danach sofort wieder!“  
Ihr Gegenüber hob eine Hand und machte eine schnelle, hebende Geste, als eine Art blauer Nebel den Regenschutz des Kleinen zur Seite warf. Asriel war mit dem Gesicht zu ihr gewandt, jedoch drehte er seinen Kopf, soweit es ihr Klammergriff erlaubte: „..Sans?“  
Der angesprochene blinzelte kurz überrascht, die Flamme verschwand und ersetzte sich durch zwei schmale weiße Linsen, welche wohl Augen darstellten: „Eure Majestät...“  
Obwohl Asriel einen Bekannten gefunden hat, blieb er reglos auf ihren Armen. Wohl aus Komfort.  
„Wie...“, fing Sans die Frage an, schnipste einmal, sodass eine Lichtkugel, in derselben Farbe wie sein vorheriges Auge, neben den dreien schwebte und eine deutlich bessere Sicht erlaubte.  
Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als sie ihn als ein Skelett identifizierte.  
Die blaue Jacke war komplett durchnässt, ebenso wie die rosa Slippers, die ihr ein unglaubliches Blinzeln entlockten. Einige Tropfen liefen in Bahnen vom seinem Schädel hinunter. Die an der Jacke angebrachte Kapuze hochzuziehen, sah er wohl als sinnlos an. Er öffnete seinen Kiefer, als ein äußerst lautes 'SANS!' durch den Hügel zog und alle drei in Richtung der Lichtung sehen ließ.  
Ein weiteres Skelett – ein unglaublich riesiges – stampfte in deren Richtung, bewaffnet mit einem roten Schirm. Erst als es Kaiti und Asriel bemerkte, blieb es stehen.  
„Ein Mensch?“, fragte es verwundert, als er seinen Blick zum Kleinen senkte, „Und Asgore's Sohn?“  
„Hey Bro, sie wollte mir gerade erklären, wieso sie unseren Prinzen inmitten einer Regennacht durch das Sperrgebiet transportiert..“  
Sie blinzelte mehrmals mit einem deutlich ungemütlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht, bevor Sans Bruder beide knochigen Arme in die nicht vorhandene Hüfte stemmte: „SANS, das ist aber alles andere als gemütlich hier! Wieso zeigst du dem armen Menschen keine Gastfreude und lädst sie zu uns auf einen Teller Spaghetti ein?“  
Hatte er Spaghetti gesagt?  
„Pap, ich finde wir sollten das anders ange-“  
„KEINE WIEDERREDE!“, kam das Schlusswort, als der Größere von beiden Sans einfach unter einen Arm packte und ihn wie ein zappelndes Bündel mitschleppte. Der Griff schien eisern, denn Sans gab nach wenigen Sekunden direkt auf.  
„Sooo... Mensch!“, sie zuckte bei seiner Lautstärke regelrecht zusammen, „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit begnügst! Zudem es mich auch wundert, dass du unseren Thronfolger an der Brust hast.. und er sich nicht wehrt.“  
Sie legte den Kopf etwas schief: „Uhm.. ich weiß euer Angebot sehr zu schätzen, aber ich würde es eher begrüßen, wenn ich Asriel erstmal zu seinen Eltern bringen kann.“  
„Das.. wird heute nicht mehr gehen, befürchte ich“, fing das große Skelett erneut an, „Und bei dem Unwetter hätte ich ihn lieber im Haus.“  
Das akzeptierte sie mit einem knappen Nicken. Sans Bruder drehte sich um und ging mit weiten Schritten voraus, denen Kaiti versuchte tempomäßig zu folgen.  
„Hey, Kleiner, ist es okay für dich, wenn wir zu denen gehen?“, flüsterte sie leise an ihre Brust, als sie die Abdeckung wieder anhob.  
Er brachte ein schwaches Lächeln hervor.  
Sie erwiderte das Lächeln und deckte ihn wieder zu.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren sie auch schon bei einer sehr alten Blockhütte. Sans öffnete die Tür und dümpelte als erster rein, die durchnässten Slippers achtlos in die Ecke getreten. Der Größere von beiden hielt die Tür auf und ging einen Schritt beiseite, den letzten beiden den Weg freimachend. Sie bedankte sich leise und streifte die Schuhe an der Fußmatte kurz ab, ehe sie hineinging.  
Drinnen ließ sie Asriel erstmals runter.  
„Sans, lass die nassen Slipper nicht einfach hier herumliegen!“, keifte das Zwei-Meter-Skelett, beugte sich zu den zwei triefenden Dingern und legte sie vor dem brennenden Kamin zum Trocknen. Zufrieden mit seiner Tat drehte er sich zu ihr um. Sie stand da immernoch wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt.  
Er ging mit energischen Schritten auf sie zu und hielt ihr erstmal seine riesige Hand hin: „Mensch! ICH, der große Papyrus, begrüße dich in meinem bescheidenen Heim!“  
„Vergiss temporär nicht.“, warf Sans ein und warf sich auf die einzige Sitzmöglichkeit - eine dunkelgrüne Couch. Sein Körper machte dabei ein seltsames Geräusch, was sie fast als 'Knochengeschepper' ausmachen könnte.  
Ihr Gesicht musste gerade einem lebendigen Fragezeichen gleichen, als sie seine Hand mit ihrer abdeckte.  
„Kaiti. Ich habe leider keinen tollen Titel, den ich davor nennen kann.“  
„Das macht nichts! Wenn du eines Tages so großartig wie ich sein willst, musst du hart dafür arbeiten!“  
Die Lautstärke war nun, den Göttern sei dank, deutlich leiser als Draußen. Dennoch musste sie jedes mal unwillkürlich zusammenzucken, was Asriel mit einem undefinierbaren Blick erwiderte.  
Die Arme synchron vom Körper hin- und wegschwenkend, schaute sie sich einmal genauer um. Papyrus beäugte sie dabei mit einem Lächeln, welches er schon seit deren zusammentreffen drauf hatte.  
„Mensch“, fing er nochmal an, „Bitte mach es dir bei meinem Bruder Sans bequem. Ich bringe euch wärmenden Tee und dann reden wir!“  
Er ging einmal um sie herum, als sie den Reißverschluss der Regenjacke runterzog, da nahm er ihr tatsächlich die Jacke Gentlemanlike ab. Er hing sie an den kleinen Garderobenständer und verschwand.  
Sie zog denn noch die Sneakers aus, ehe sie mit einem unzufriedenen Geräusch feststellte, dass ihre Socken komplett vom eiskaltem Wasser durchzogen waren.  
„Heh, da hat wohl jemand **_kalte Füße_** bekommen?“, kam es von der Couch. Irritiert blickte sie von ihrer Misere auf.  
„Leg sie einfach neben meine Schuhe, die sollten schnell trocknen.“, meinte er mit dem ewigen Grinsen und hüpfte von der Couch. Sie tat es einfach mal und gesellte sich denn zu Asriel, welcher sich eben schon neben Sans auf die Couch verpflanzt hatte. Da der Dreisitzer aber nicht für vier Personen reichen würde, entschloss sie sich ihre vier Buchstaben lieber auf den Teppich zu versetzen. Sans kommentierte das mit einem flachen Wortwitz, in dem die Rede von nicht vorhandenen Sitzfleisch seinerseits war und er die Geste sehr zu schätzen wusste. Ein lautes Seufzen kam aus der Richtung, von der Papyrus mit einer Kanne Tee und vier Bechern kam.  
„Sans, wie oft muss ich dich bitten mit diesen fürchterlichen Sprüchen aufzuhören?“, meinte er murrend.  
Das Lächeln war nun verschwunden.. Können die das Gesicht verziehen?  
„Ach komm Pap, sie gefallen dir doch.“  
„Nicht in dieser Konzentration, Sans!“  
Das kürzere Skelett hing die noch nasse Jacke zu Kaiti's, ehe er sich wieder auf die Couch setzte.  
Nach kurzer Zeit waren alle mit Tee versorgt, da neigte sich Asriel nach vorne, um in die Gesichter der Brüder zu schauen.  
„Ehm, nur damit ihr es wisst..“, er schaute etwas besorgt drein, „sie hat mir geholfen.“  
„Das war mir auch schon klar, nachdem ich dich mit ihrer Oberweite kuscheln gesehen habe.“, kommentierte Sans und zwinkerte dabei Asriel zu. Dieser wurde sofort Hochrot.  
Sans lachte herzlich: „Alles gut, Kleiner. Morgen früh kommen deine Eltern für Verhandlungen an die Oberfläche, denn haben sie dich wieder.“  
„Moment, die waren heute garnicht in der Stadt?“, warf Kaiti verwirrt ein.  
Die drei Herrschaften warfen ihr einen fraglichen Blick zu.  
„Ich.. hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie zum Start des Programms eine kleine Rede, oder so etwas, halten würden.“  
„Eine Rede für was?“, kam es von Sans. Papyrus lauschte neugierig, trank aber lieber seinen Tee.  
Sie stellte ihre Tasse auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch ab, „Heute Morgen war ein Termin für ein soziales Experiment, indem sich Freiwillige einiger Monster annehmen und ihnen die Stadt und Kultur zeigen. Das wurde aber aufgrund von einer großen Menge an Demonstranten verschoben.“  
„...Achso, jaaa....“, murmelte Papyrus und fuhr in seiner gewöhnlichen Lautstärke fort, „Stimmt, das sollte heute sein! Allerdings kam keiner und holte uns ab.“  
„Das hatte sich wohl schnell erübrigt.“, seufzte sie und griff wieder nach dem Becher, den sie relativ schnell leerte. Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung huschte über ihr Gesicht, als sie den Boden des Bechers begutachtete. Sans prustete kurz auf.  
„Hey, es ist nicht so, dass wir nicht mehr hätten, Große.“  
Sie richtete sich auf und stellte die Tasse erneut hin, „Das ist lieb, aber ich sollte langsam gehen. Sonst weiß ich nicht, wie ich unbemerkt wieder rauskomme.“  
Den Blick auf die noch klammen Socken vor dem Feuer und den Schuhen, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie, um einen genauen Überblick auf das Wetter zu bekommen.  
Genau in dem Moment schlug ein greller Blitz in der Ferne ein, welcher von einem penetranten Geröll begleitet wurde. Sofort schlug sie die Tür wieder zu und drehte sich kommentarlos um.  
„Ich denke, du hast einen **_einschlägigen_** Grund vorerst noch eine Tasse zu nehmen.“  
„Oh mein Gott, Sans..“  
„Was denn?“, fragte er und grinste seinen Bruder an, „Siehst du nicht wie **_geflasht_** sie davon ist?“  
„Sans, ich schwöre bei allem was mir heilig ist...“  
„Ach komm schon Pap, spar dir doch dein **_gebrumme_**.“  
Als nächstes flog ein fast leerer Becher gegen die Wand. Sans hatte sich rechtzeitig geduckt.  
„SAAAAAANS!!“  
„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut!“, fing Sans wieder an und bewegte sich zu einen der Zimmer, „Ich höre mir die Geschichte denn morgen vom Kleinen an. Ich **_verdonnere_** mich mal selber zum zu Bett gehen.“  
„SANS, OH MEIN GOTT!!“  
Ihr Grinsen ließ ihn nochmal kurz innehalten, ehe er hinter der hölzernen Tür verschwand.  
Papyrus vergrub seinen Schädel in seinen riesigen Händen und seufzte laut. Danach hob er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
„Mensch, ich kann mich nur für das Benehmen von uns beiden entschuldigen. Mein Bruder weiß einfach nicht, wann er aufhören soll und treibt mich damit eines Tages in den Wahnsinn..“  
Sie wank leicht ab und ging zur Ecke um den Becher aufzuheben und sah Asriel, welcher zu all dem nichts zu sagen hatte, in Richtung Küche hüpfen. Wohl um ein Tuch zu holen. Mit einem milden Blick stellte sie den Becher vor Papyrus hin. „Wer von euch ist der ältere?“  
„Sans. Auch wenn ich manchmal deutlich reifer wirke.“, grummelte er kurz, ehe seine Laune sich wieder anhob. Asriel rannte mit seinen kurzen Beinen in Richtung Teepfütze und wischte sie auch gleich auf. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war sie unheimlich stolz auf ihn.  
Inzwischen hatte sie sich neben das Skelett gepflanzt und tätschelte Asriel, als der sich neben sie setzte. Er kniff stumm die Augen zu und genoss die Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Dafür, dass du ein Prinz bist, bist du sehr hilfsbereit“, lobte sie ihn und löste bei ihm ein schwaches Rot auf den Wangen aus.  
Sie fing kurz darauf an seine Fransen auf dem Kopf zu wuscheln. Ein seichtes Geräusch kam aus seiner Kehle, bevor Papyrus sich verlegen räusperte.  
„Mensch, ich weiß es sehr zu schätzen, dass du und der Prinz sich in so kurzer Zeit gut verstehen, dennoch ist er kein Schoßtier..“  
Überrascht blickte sie zu ihm auf, hörte aber mit der Tätigkeit nicht auf, „Wieso, ihm gefällt es doch?“  
Den flehenden Blick, den Asriel Papyrus zuwarf, konnte sie nicht sehen. Papyrus veränderter Blick ließ sie allerdings zum Kleineren schauen, der sie wiederum nur verlegen angrinste.  
Wenn sie sich irgendwann dazu durchringen kann, den heutigen Tag auch nur irgendwem zu erzählen, würde derjenige sie wahrscheinlich für komplett verrückt halten.  
Den restlichen Abend erzählte sie Papyrus von eben dem Tag. Er hörte mehr als aufmerksam zu und bot ihr die Couch für heute Nacht an. Da die Hälfte ihrer Kleidung immer noch nass ist, nahm sie es an.  
Schnell brachte er Kissen und eine Decke her.  
„Danke dir, ich und Asriel teilen es uns. Muss ich etwas bei dem Kamin beachten?“  
„Aber nein, genießt einfach die Wärme und erholt euch gut! Morgen mache ich meine deliziösen und in der ganzen Unterwelt bekannten Spaghetti!“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass ich bis zum Mittagessen bleiben kann.“, lachte sie leise. Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, „Wer spricht hier denn vom Mittagessen, Mensch? Ich rede von einem tollen Start in den Tag!“  
Ohne eine Antwort von ihr zu erwarten, bewegte er sich bereits zur Tür, hinter der sein Bruder schon verschwunden ist, „Ich wünsche euch beiden eine wundervolle Nacht!“  
„Gute Nacht, Papyrus.“  
Die Tür schloss sich und sie stand gemütlich auf. Es ist Wahnsinn sich auf einer fremden Couch breitzumachen. Seltsamerweise machte sie sich darüber keine weiteren Sorgen. Sei es, dass sie den Prinzen der Skelette an ihrer Seite hat, oder dass sie mit ihr nichts... unanständiges anstellen könnten (Sie ging ganz stark davon aus).  
Sie pellte sich aus der Jeans und hielt sich die Matschflecken vors Gesicht. Solange die Hose trocken ist, soll's ihr egal sein. Sie legte sie beiseite und bemerkte Asriel's Starren. Sie hatte noch eine dünne Leggins drunter, sodass sie nicht genau wusste, weshalb er starrte.  
„Alles gut bei dir?“  
„J-ja..“  
Jetzt wurde er wieder schüchtern. Versteh einer das Kind.  
Grinsend kam sie auf ihn zu, hob ihn ohne weiteres hoch und platzierte ihn mit auf die Polster der Couch. Er quiekte kurz auf, als sie sich neben ihn legte, worauf sie eine Augenbraue hob.  
„Wenn es dir unangenehm ist, darfst du natürlich zu Papyrus“, meinte sie leise und warf ihn einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Als Antwort zog er ihren Arm an sich.  
Hin und weg von seiner Niedlichkeit, rutschte sie neben ihn unter die Decke.


	3. Die große Schwester

Früh am Morgen, als sich langsam der Himmel von Dunkelblau in Magenta färbte, hörte man das leise Knarren einer Tür. Schwere Schritte traten durch das kleine Haus. Sie stoppten kurz bei der Couch, ehe sie in Richtung Haustür verschwanden. Vogelgesang kam auf.  
Langsam kniff sie die Augen zusammen, ehe sie diese, noch schlaftrunken, öffnete. Als nach mehrmaligen blinzeln die Sicht scharf wurde, richtete sie sich Kopf-kratzend auf.  
Die Tür wurde einen Spalt offen gelassen und der inzwischen erkaltete Kamin konnte die einziehende Kälte nicht verhindern. Sie warf einen Blick auf Asriel. Er schlief zusammengerollt wie ein Igel, immer noch im Cardigan von gestern eingepackt.  
Lächelnd deckte sie ihn komplett zu und hüpfte in ihre Jeans, ehe sie sich zur Haustür machte.  
Die Wiese war ab und an mit rot-braunen Blättern gesprenkelt, welche feucht vom gestrigen Unwetter, wie Farbe an den Grashalmen hafteten. Leise schlich sie zum Kamin zurück und hob ihre trockenen Socken auf, welche sie auch sofort anzog. In die Schuhe geschlüpft, warf sie sich noch ihre Jacke über, ehe sie sich nach draußen wagte.  
Der Himmel färbe sich langsam Orange. Da es noch nicht hell genug war, wirkte der Tannenwald noch wie ein riesiger Schatten, welcher geduldig auf die Sonne wartete. Sie musste eine Weile suchen, bis sie den frühen Vogel fand, welcher wie gebannt in Richtung Osten schaute. Als sie sich näherte, drehte er sich überrascht um.  
„Oh, guten Morgen, Mensch!“, rief er auf und hob grüßend seine Hand, „Stehst du auch so gerne früh am Morgen auf, um die Sonne zu begrüßen?“  
„Eigentlich nicht, ich wache nur unheimlich schnell von Kälte auf.“  
Papyrus schaute nun leicht besorgt und hob eine Hand zu seinem Mund, „OH, das tut mir leid, Mensch! Ich wollte dich nicht wecken..“  
„Kaiti.“, erwiderte sie leise und setzte ein schiefes Lächeln auf, „Bitte nenn' mich nicht Mensch, ich komme mir dabei albern vor. Stell dir vor, ich würde euch allesamt Monster nennen.“  
Sein Gesicht bekam grübelnde Züge. „Das wäre ziemlich verwirrend.“, gab er zu, haftete nun aber seinen Blick zum langsam aufgehenden Feuerball.  
Ihm entkam ein leises 'Nyehehe', als er seine Arme an die Hüftknochen stemmte, „Ich sehe das schon das zwanzigste mal und ich bin immer noch hin und weg von der Grazie der Sonne!“  
Er schilderte ihr sein erstes mal, als er mit seinen Freunden gerade aus der Unterwelt kam. Die Beschreibung klang so überschwänglich und pompös, dass sie sich mit aller Kraft vom Grinsen abhalten musste. Allerdings konnte sie ihn verstehen, immerhin hatte er sie wirklich zum allerersten mal gesehen. Dies stimmte sie nachdenklich.  
„Für euch ist das alles noch ziemlich ungewohnt, oder..?“  
„Ja, aber es ist auch sehr aufregend!“, er strahlte und kniff beim Grinsen die Augen zu, „Und sobald die Welt für uns bereit ist, werde ich jeden Menschen mit offenen Armen begrüßen! ICH, der große Papyrus, zeige euch wie nett, zuvorkommend und vor allem – süß – wir sind!“  
„Süß?“, sie konnte das breite Grinsen nun doch nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
„Men-, ich meine Kaiti, findest du uns etwa nicht süß?“, fragte er in einem unschuldigen Ton, beugte sich leicht zu ihr und präsentierte ihr sein perlen-weißes Lächeln.  
Sie blinzelte ein paar mal, um sich in klaren zu sein, dass sie das große Skelett tatsächlich niedlich findet. In ihrem Kopf klang es absolut absurd, aber...  
„Doch, doch!“, sie hob schützend die Hände, „Ich habe mich ja schon auf halben Wege in den kleinen Asriel verguckt. Und du bist auch recht niedlich.“  
Das nächste, was sie sah, waren orangene Wangenknochen.. Direkt vor ihrer Nase.  
Er hatte sie einfach hochgehoben zu einer spontanen Umarmung.  
„WOWIE! Du bist ein supernetter Mensch, weißt du das?“  
Sie wurde schlagartig rot und kratzte sich wieder am Kopf. Verdammt, ihre Haare standen bestimmt wie sonst was ab... besorgt fuhr sie sich mehrmals mit den Fingern durch die diese.  
„Auch wenn du wie ein geföhnter Doggo aussiehst, du bist trotzdem ein klasse Mensch!“

„Papyrus?“  
Die Köpfe der beiden drehten sich zu der tiefen Stimme. Ein Paar stand dort, dass sie optisch ziemlich an Asriel erinnert, „Wie kommt ein Mensch hier rein?“  
„König Asgore!“, rief er erfreut aus und ließ seine Beute behutsam runter, während er weiter spricht, „Dieser Mensch hat Asriel gefunden und ihn gestern Nacht zu uns gebracht!“  
Sie blickte zu den beiden hoch. Genauso wie Papyrus waren sie mindestens zwei Meter groß, beide schauten aber sehr freundlich drein nach der Information.  
Die Ziegenfrau seufzte erleichtert, „Gott sei dank, ich hatte mir schon ernsthafte Sorgen gemacht! Man sagte zwar, dass er wohl irgendwo am Fuße des Berges mit anderen Kindern spielte, allerdings kam er nach Stunden einfach nicht zurück.“ Sie legte Kaiti mehr als dankend eine riesige Pfote auf die rechte Schulter.  
„Wie heißt du, kleiner Mensch?“, fragte Asgore. Jetzt bemerkte sie erst seine Krone auf dem goldenen Haaren, „Kaiti, Eure Majestät...“  
Er schaute kurz verwundert und beugte sich mit einem leichten Lächeln zu ihr: „Auch von mir ein großes Dankeschön, dass du so selbstlos warst um mir meinen Sohn wiederzubringen, allerdings bin ich hier kein König mehr. An der Oberfläche bin ich genauso wie meine ehemaligen Untertanen.“  
„Dreemurr, du übertreibst wieder einmal. Natürlich bist du noch deren König, wenn auch nur inoffiziell.“, kam es von der Ziegenfrau, die sich kurz danach als Toriel vorstellte.  
Nach einiger Zeit, als ihre Schatten langsam kürzer wurden, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich mit den drei Monstern verquatscht hatte. Schnell entschuldigte sie sich, verabschiedete sich kurz (aber herzlich) von denen und hinterließ Asriel und Sans liebe Grüße. Danach sprintete sie in die Richtung, von der sie gestern herkam. Sie wollte noch möglichst unbemerkt durch die Kuhle schlüpfen, um eventuellen Wachen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

-

Das Fahrrad stand schon seit einiger Zeit im Keller.  
Leicht seufzend stand sie vor ihrem Spiegel und versuchte die Haare wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Kleine Knötchen hatten sich gebildet, die sie mit ab und an ausgestoßenen Flüchen und viel Geduld herausbekam. Der Kamm landete auf der Kommode und sie auf ihrem Riesensessel. Stille machte sich breit. Vor drei Monaten ist ihre Mitbewohnerin ausgezogen, um in die Großstadt und näher an die Universität zu ziehen. Sie seufzte schon wieder. Es hatten sich bisher keine Interessenten gemeldet und nun musste sie befürchten ihr geliebtes, Häuschen nicht mehr halten zu können. Ihr Teilzeitjob in einem Fast-Food-Restaurant reichte für die Miete und sparsame Einkäufe, allerdings wusste sie denn nicht mehr, wie sie die Studienkosten decken soll, jetzt, wo nichts mehr zum Zurücklegen übrig wäre. Umso mehr ärgerte es sie, dass sich die Chance auf den Teilzeitjob vorerst in Luft aufgelöst hatte.  
Sie trat nach dem Fuß ihres Couchtisches und wie auf Befehl vibrierte ihr Handy darauf. Stutzend beugte sie sich zum Tisch und beantwortete den Anruf.  
Sie hörte eine gewohnte, männliche Stimme, als sie sich zurücklehnte. Sie ging mit diesem Jungen Mann seit fast einem Jahr aus.  
„Hat sich inzwischen wer für das freie Zimmer gemeldet?“  
Nur schweigen. Sie kaute sich auf der Lippe herum, da ihr das Thema vorhin schon nicht gefiel. Er seufzte durch das Mikrofon.  
„Ich habe dir ja bereits angeboten zu mir zu ziehen. Gib das Haus auf, denn wärst du auch näher an der Uni.“  
„Hör zu. Ich MAG dieses Haus wirklich. Und“, sie sah zur Seite, als ob er dort sitzen würde, „Ich.. finde, es ist einfach viel zu früh, um über zusammenziehen zu reden. Vor allem mit dem Vorfall letztens..“  
Diesmal kam die Stille von der anderen Seite. Sie hatte vor einer Weile auf seinem Handy herumgespielt, als eine seltsame Nachricht hereinkam. Er traf sich wieder mit seiner Ex-Freundin, ohne sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu informieren. Er hielt die Sorge für übertrieben, sie allerdings sah es als großen Vertrauensbruch, da er ihr immer wieder vorschwindelte in der Uni zu lernen. Stattdessen war er mit dieser Frau aus.  
„Wie auch immer“, brach er endlich das Schweigen, „Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, meld’ dich, Süße.“  
„Mhm“, enttäuscht, wie leicht ihm es fiel das Thema zu ignorieren, murmelte sie ein wiedersehen und legte auf.  
Mit einer Laune, die mehr als im Keller war, stand sie auf und ging einfach ins Bett. Es war zwar erst Mittags, aber sie hoffte auf einen schönen Traum, der sie mit deutlich besserer Laune aufwachen ließ.  
Als sie schon fast weg gedriftet war, klingelte es in der Ferne. Ihr wurde klar, dass es aus dem Wohnzimmer kam, also wälzte sie sich mühsam wieder aus dem Bett. Das Handy klingelte beständig, bis sie es aufhob und die unbekannte Nummer beäugte. Schlussendlich drückte sie auf den grünen Hörer.  
„Hallo?“, sie wollte definitiv munterer klingen. Die weibliche Stimme lachte aufhellend.  
„Entschuldigen Sie, störe ich?“, kam es aus dem Lautsprecher, „Ich wollte nur kurz fragen, ob das Zimmer noch frei ist?“  
Jetzt war sie definitiv wach.

Am nächsten Tag hatte sie sich mit der munteren, jungen Frau verabredet. Mit dem Kopf in den Wolken ließe sie ihren Stift zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger rumwackeln. Heute konnte sie sich einfach auf nichts konzentrieren. Die Lektüre vor ihrer Nase blieb unbeachtet.  
Sie sank in den Stuhl zusammen und ließ den Blick Emotionslos durch die Uni-Bibliothek schweben.  
Immerzu musste sie an gestern denken. Wie viele Monster gibt es eigentlich? Wie lange müssen die dort hinter dem Zaun ausharren, bis die Politik ihnen grünes Licht gibt? Wie genau würde diese Freiheit aussehen? Der bittere Beigeschmack von Monster-Hassern würde wohl erst nach einer langen Zeit.. oder garnicht vergehen. Dabei war bisher jedes einzelne Monster, was sie angetroffen hatte, hilfsbereit und freundlich. Keines von denen hatte sie angegriffen.  
Die Mundwinkel in die Länge gezogen stellte sie fest, dass sie gerne das kleine Fellknäuel kraulen würde. Sie hatte ihn zwar nur für Stunden, trotz dessen ist er ihr sofort ans Herz gewachsen.  
Zum gefühlt hundertsten mal schaute sie auf die große, altmodische Uhr, welche über den riesigen Regalen an der Decke angebracht wurde.  
Sie käme heute sowieso nicht zum Lernen. Die bereits geliehenen Bücher schob sie deshalb in ihren Rucksack, ehe sie mit schlurfenden Schritten das Gebäude verließ.

Als es an der Haustür klingelte, huschte sie schnell über den Wohnzimmerteppich. Sie hatte regelrecht das gesamte Haus von unten bis oben blitzeblank geputzt. Kaum jemand möchte in die Kleinstadt ziehen, womit sie die erste Interessentin war. Sie musste einen eins A Eindruck hinterlassen.  
Als sie die Tür öffnete, sah sie ein Mädchen, das ungefähr in ihrem Alter schien. Kaiti war etwa einen Kopf größer.  
„Heya“, kam es melodisch vom ihrem Gegenüber. Sie reichte ihr die Hand.  
Sie hatten etwas länger miteinander telefoniert. Frisk (der Name kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor) zog ihre Stiefel aus und öffnete den Reißverschluss ihres Mantels, „Aw, ist das süß hier...“  
Sie bot ihr an sich selbst umzusehen. Frisk nahm das Angebot gerne an und bog direkt in die Küche ein.  
„Sagmal“, meinte die Kleinere und drehte sich um, „Ich habe hier einige Freunde, die ich gerne regelmäßig um mich habe...“  
Die größere von beiden hob kaum merklich die Schultern, „Solange sie gut drauf sind und mir nicht sämtliche Softdrinks austrinken, ohne sie zu ersetzen, sollt's mir recht sein.“  
Sie hatte nun ein zufriedenes Gesicht erwartet. Stattdessen schien es leicht zerknirscht. Sie drehte sich zu ihr und schaute leicht nervös hoch: „Ich bin ehrlich mit dir, Kaiti. Ich habe schon einige Wohnungen besichtigt. Soweit waren alle nett und teilweise war die Miete auch niedrig. Es gab nur ein klitzekleines Problem..“  
Die Schwarzhaarige hob eine Augenbraue: „Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du es liebst um vier Uhr in der Frühe mit Musik mir und der Nachbarschaft den Schlaf zu rauben.“  
„Nein, I-“  
„Du hast drei Hunde? Katzen?“  
Nun grinste Frisk leicht.  
„Naja, nicht ganz. Es sind keine.. Haustiere..“  
Als sie ihr klarmachte, dass sie keine Ahnung hat wovon sie redet, deutete die Kleinere auf sich.  
„Ich bin nicht von einer anderen Gegend hergezogen. Ich kam mit aus dem Berg.“  
„Hm?“  
„Ich bin das 'Menschenkind', das mit den Monstern die Barriere durchbrochen hat.“  
Die Kleine setzte mit den Fingern in der Luft Anführungszeichen bei dem Wort Menschenkind. Denn strahlte sie sie an.  
JETZT war ihr auch klar, woher sie den exotischen Namen kannte!  
„Aaaah, alles klar! ..Moment, heißt das, du willst Monster her schmuggeln?“  
Jetzt mussten beide kurz auflachen. Als beide in Richtung Wohnzimmer zusteuerten, bot sie Frisk die Couch an und holte nochmal schnell den vor-gebrühten Kaffee aus der Küche.  
„Meine Eltern sitzen gerade mit in der Besprechung um den Monstern endlich die Freiheit zu geben, die sie verdient haben. Ich hoffe, sie haben Erfolg..“  
Das hoffte Kaiti im Herzen mit. Sie ließ sich neben ihrem Gast nieder, als sie sich ein paar Zuckerwürfel in die schwarze Brühe warf.  
„Gestern ist etwas Fantastisches passiert, was sie als perfektes Argument nutzen können. Ein Mensch hatte tatsächlich ein Monsterkind gerettet und zurückgebracht. Wenn das mal nicht zeigt, dass beide Seiten super miteinander auskommen können?“  
Fast euphorisch griff sie ebenfalls zum Zucker. Kaiti hätte fast ihren Kaffee verschüttet, konnte ihn aber mit der zweiten Hand noch retten. Frisk blinzelte sie fraglich an.  
„Deine Eltern, huh?“, es kam ein knappes Nicken vom gegenüber. Sie kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf, bis der fragende Ausdruck nicht mehr auszuhalten war. Sie linste verlegen zur Seite.  
„Mich freut es sehr, dass es eventuell zum Guten beiträgt. Ehm.. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?“, sie wurde immer leiser, „Ich hab eine Jacke und meinen Lieblings-Cardigan dort vergessen.. Der war teuer...“  
Eiserne Stille. Man hörte nur eine abgesetzte Kaffeetasse. Als ihr ihre eigene abgenommen und zur anderen gestellt wurde, packte sie Frisk mit beiden Händen an den Schultern. Sie konnte schwören, dass sie kleine Sterne in den Augen gesehen hatte.  
„O-...O-nee-Sama!“, sprudelte es heraus, „Du bist also der supernette Mensch, von dem Pap erzählt hat? Hab ich ein Glück!“  
Sie wurde herzlichst durchgerüttelt, „O-nee-was?“  
„Oh“, sie ließ sofort mit einem roten Film im Gesicht von ihr ab, „E-entschuldige, ich wohl zu viele Anime's geschaut..“  
Jetzt, wo sie ihr Gesicht genau betrachten konnte, wurde ihr klar, dass Frisk jünger war, als sie zuerst angemutet hatte.  
„Wie alt warst du nochmal?“, fragte sie daher recht unverblümt.  
„Ich bin gerade erst siebzehn geworden. Ich hätte auch mit meinen Eltern wohnen können, aber ich befürchte sonst nur unter Monstern zu sein.. was natürlich nichts Schlechtes ist. Aber wir sollten uns wohl alle wieder an die Menschen gewöhnen. Zumal..“, ihr Gesicht wurde ernst, „Wenn ich bei meiner Mutter Tori bleibe, werd' ich noch definitiv fett.“  
...  
Kaiti brachte ein ungewolltes Grunzen zu Stande, worauf sie sich komplett verlegen den Mund zupresste. Frisk fing an schallend zu lachen.  
„Okay, okay.. Darf ich noch das Zimmer sehen, bevor ich unterschreibe~?“  
Gott, waren alle Leute aus dem Untergrund so offenherzig?


	4. Der Einzug

„Kannst du bitte meine Schicht übernehmen?“  
Kaiti's Beine lugten über die Bettkante hinaus, den Körper quer über die zuvor säuberlich hingelegte Decke gelegt. Während ihr Blick an der Lampe haftet, dreht sie mit der freien Hand eine Locke ein.  
„Bei dir ist ja was los seit kurzem, hm?“, ihre Kollegin am Handy lachte leicht rau.  
Normalerweise war sie diejenige, die sämtliche Schichten problemlos annehmen konnte, da sie niemanden wirklich hat, der sie unerwartet aufhielt.  
„Willst du aufpassen, dass deine neue Mitbewohnerin nichts umwirft?“, noch ein raues Lachen. Kaiti lächelte etwas müde, „Ich möchte sie einfach nicht beim Einzug schon alleine lassen.“  
„Liebes, ich bin dir eh noch einen schuldig, wir sehen uns denn morgen.“, ein kurzes Piepen, ehe es von selbst ihrerseits auflegte. Sie legte das etwas ältere Handy beiseite und richtete sich auf.  
Sie hatte niemals mit so einem durchschlagenden Erfolg beim ersten Bewerber gehofft.. und hatte keinen Vertrag zuhause. Am selben Tag radelte sie zum Fachgeschäft, um sich einen Regelkonformen Vordruck zu kaufen.  
Kurz darauf surrte das Handy wieder. Sie fühlte sich heute wie beim Taubenschlag und schaute auf die angekommene Textnachricht: 'Wir sind gleich da. :)'  
Kaiti verließ das Schlafzimmer und legte das auf Handy auf die Kommode im Flur. Um ihren Pony im Griff zu bekommen, stopfte sie sich Haarnadeln zwischen die Lippen, ehe sie sich mit einem Haargummi einen eher kurzen Pferdeschwanz zusammenband.  
'Super, wann seid ihr ungefähr da?', tippte sie kurz mit einem Finger. Behutsam schob sie sich die Nadeln in die vordere Haarpartie.  
Sie wunderte sich schon, wieso keine Antwort kam, als man ein lautes Surren eines Transporters hörte.  
Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür und drückte die Klinke runter. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen (die Sonne gab heute alles) erkannte sie einen dunkelblauen Transportwagen, aus dem zwei Personen stiegen. Frisk winkte einmal, ehe sie nach hinten ging und die Türen öffnete. Der Fahrer stellte sich überraschender Weise als Asgore heraus.  
„Hallo! Sie.. können ein Auto fahren?“, fragte sie und schob einen Türstopper zur Seite, damit die Fronttür nicht zufiel. Asgore hob seinen Sohn noch aus der mittleren Sitzreihe, ehe er sich zu ihr wand, „Ich und einige andere hatten durch die Großzügigkeit eines Diplomaten die Möglichkeit einen Fahrkurs zu belegen. Damit wir nicht auf andere diesbezüglich angewiesen sind.“  
Sie nickte leicht. Gerne würde sie ihn ausfragen, wie es gestern bei der Besprechung lief, allerdings konnte man das wohl auch im Haus bereden. Sicher, dass Frisk etwas Hilfe gebrauchen konnte, steuerte sie in ihre Richtung, bis sie an ihrer Bluse leicht nach hinten gezogen wurde.  
Sie drehte sich überrascht um, als sie nach unten linste. Asriel wirkte leicht beleidigt.  
Mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln ging sie in die Hocke und wuschelte ihm einmal sanft durch die kleine Mähne. Jetzt lächelte er auch wieder.  
„Sohn, möchtest du nicht deiner Schwester beim Kisten tragen helfen?“, so sanft auch Asgore's Stimme war, es klang leicht vorwürfig. Schnell machte er sich aus dem Staub in die geforderte Richtung. Kaiti klopfte sich kurz den nicht vorhandenen Dreck aus der Jeans, ehe sie sich mit einem kleinen Ruck selbst begradigte. Sie war nicht gerade klein, trotzdem musste sie den Kopf praktisch halb in den Nacken werfen, um Asgore ins Gesicht zu schauen. Er wollte wohl etwas ansprechen und machte ein leicht ernstes Gesicht. Ihr leichtes Lächeln ließ ihn jedoch kurz stutzen.  
„Sag, hab ich etwas im Gesicht?“  
Sie blinzelte nur kurz, ehe sie mit einem leichten Rotschimmer die Hände vor dem Gesicht schüttelte: „Nein, nein! Ich frage mich nur, wie Frisk mit so riesigen Eltern keine Nackenprobleme hat...“  
Um ihre These zu unterstützten, fasste sie sich an den Nacken, und hoffte auf den guten Charakter des Königs.  
Den bekam sie auch; sein ganzer Körper bebte bei dem tiefen Lachen mit, „Gut, du hast Humor! Ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich einschätzen soll, Mensch. Frisk spricht in hohen Tönen von dir-“  
„Papa, du bist peinlich!“, schnauzte Frisk, als sie mit einem Karton in Richtung Haus steuerte. Asgore räusperte sich, „Nunja.. Sans konnte wohl nicht allzuviel sagen und Papyrus.. er ist ein wirklich guter Kerl... war lediglich enttäuscht, dass er dir nicht seine Kochkünste zeigen konnte.“  
Wieder lachte der König mit dem ganzen Körper. Sie fand ihn schon auf Anhieb sympathisch.  
Dass man sie nun lieber Mensch nennt, musste sie wohl akzeptieren für's erste.  
Endlich konnte sie einen Blick in das Wageninnere werfen und fragte sich gleich, wie sie zu dritt das riesige Schlafsofa ins Haus bekämen.  
Sie drehte den Kopf in Asgore's Richtung und öffnete den Mund um zu fragen, als das Wageninnere anfing blau zu leuchten. Das Schlafsofa hob sich und zog an ihr vorbei. Ungläubig starrte sie hinterher, bis ihr Blick bei Sans hängenblieb.  
Wo kam der denn her? Wenn ihre Augen nicht mit ihr verbunden wären, lägen die bestimmt schon auf dem Boden.  
„Heh, gefällt dir, was du siehst?“, meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen und zwinkerte ihr zu, „Heya.“  
„He...y...“, mehr brachte sie nicht raus. In dem Moment kam Frisk wieder raus. Erfreut drückte sie kurz Sans, ehe sie ihn (mitsamt des fliegenden Bettsofas) ins Haus führte.  
Nachdem sie gefühlt eine halbe Ewigkeit hinterher gestarrt hatte, bemerkte sie Asriel, welcher sich eine weitere Kiste zum rein tragen holte. Sie tat es ihm einfach gleich.  
Innen sah sie Sans faul im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch liegen. Ob er erschöpft war oder er einfach nur faul, konnte sie nicht beantworten.  
Wieder auf die alte Zahl reduziert, leerten sie den Wagen recht schnell. Zum Schluss stand sie in der Küche und schaute dem Kaffee beim Durchlaufen zu, während Vater und Sohn den Schrank aufbauten. Frisk schaute kurz bei ihr rein.  
„Du, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein aber..“, sie beugte sich vor, „kam... Sans nur, um dir das Sofa reinzuschweben?“  
„Eigentlich habe ich garnicht mit ihm gerechnet“, gab sie zögernd zu und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie kniff nachdenklich die Augen zusammen und glich sofort einem Fuchs, „Aber solange er sich dabei nicht erwischen lässt, ist alles paletti.“  
„Denn war das aber eben nicht besonders klug. Es hätten Nachbarn zuschauen können...“  
Frisk zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Stirnrunzelnd fuhr Kaiti fort, „Denn führe ich ab jetzt die Regel für alle deine Freunde ein: Klingeln, bevor sie sich Teleportieren oder was auch immer. Es ist schon Wahnsinn genug, dass ich diese Regel aufstellen muss.“, sie gab das zweite eher murmelnd zu.  
„Soweit ich weiß, kann sich nur Sans Teleportieren“, Frisk beugte sich vor, um sich an die Küchentheke zu lehnen, „Und – hey – immerhin kennst du schonmal ihn und Pap. Das erspart mir viel Kummer. Ich habe da noch welche, die mich wohl zur Einweihung besuchen.“  
Als sie nebenbei um Erlaubnis für eben diese Feier fragte, kam Sans um die Ecke.  
„Ist... der Kaffee fertig? Ich könnte einen Becher vertragen..“  
„Jup“, kam es knapp von der Braunhaarigen, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und eine der hingestellten Becher füllte.

Kaiti wusste nicht, woher Frisk diese Möbel bekommen hat, aber sie waren echt schön. Nichts Billiges vom Massen-Möbelhaus, es war zeitlos und schlicht. Hauptsächlich weiß und kaffeebraun machten das Zimmer aus. Angenehm überrascht, kam die ältere mit langsamen Schritten rein, „Ist echt schön geworden. Uhm, wollt ihr etwas trinken?“  
Asgore, welcher sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte, stand vom Boden auf. Asriel lief schonmal in das Wohnzimmer. Als sie alle Anwesenden zusammengetrommelt bekam, stellte sie jedem einen Becher Kaffee hin. Asriel gab sie, als einzige Ausnahme, ein Trinkpäckchen mit Orangengeschmack. Von denen hatte sie immer für sich selbst welche gekühlt auf Vorrat.  
„Sooo, ich möchte nicht neugierig wirken, aber ich würde schon gerne wissen, wie das nun gestern ausging. Dürfen Monster nun über das Sperrgebiet?“  
Sie erntete von allen Vieren einen überraschten Blick.  
Asgore räusperte sich: „Ich bin gerührt, dass du fragst, Mensch. Es lief tatsächlich sehr gut. Wir haben uns auf eine Art Stufenprogramm einigen können.“  
Er hob seinen Becher an und nahm einen Schluck, als ob ihm der Koffein die Kraft zum weitersprechen gäbe, „Wir.. nehmen das Eingliederungsprogramm erneut auf, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sich zwei Menschen um eine Familie Kümmern. Allerdings wendet man da sich nichtmehr an das Volk, sondern holt dafür Sozialarbeiter, die in die Monster-Theologie einmal eingeschult werden.“  
„Ich verstehe..“, sie nickte knapp, „Und wie sieht es mit Unterkünften aus?“  
Asgore's Mund wurde zu einem Lächeln: „Nunja, die Stadt hier scheint einen gewissen Bewohnerschwund zu vermelden, habe ich recht? Wir haben unsere Erze, die wir aus dem Untergrund mitbrachten schätzen lassen.“  
Kaiti musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, „Die ganzen jungen Familien wollen in die Großstadt, da dort mehr los ist.“  
Sie beugte sich vor, um ihren Becher abzustellen, „Und wie soll das genau aussehen? Werden alle unter den leeren Häusern und Wohnungen aufgeteilt?“  
„Ja, so ungefähr. Da wir nicht wissen, wie groß der Widerstand sein wird, mieten wir diese Immobilien, wie gewöhnliche Bürger. Wir haben noch einen Großteil unserer Bevölkerung, der zwar gerne frei herumlaufen möchte, jedoch in ihren Häusern im Untergrund bleiben will. Ob permanent oder temporär.“

Als sich die Tageszeit von Nachmittags auf fast Abends zog, verabschiedete sich Asgore mit seinem Sohn und drückte einmal kurz seine Tochter, ehe er mit dem Fahrzeug wegfuhr. Beide Frauen wanken ihm noch kurz hinterher, ehe sie die Tür schlossen. Sans lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen an der Armlehne des Sofas.  
Schlief er wieder? Sie wollte zu ihm gehen, als Frisk sie sanft am Arm festhielt, „Er.. hat noch nie besonders gut geschlafen. Deswegen nickt er auch ständig ein.“  
Kaiti nickte verstehend und ging stattdessen ihr ihr Schlafzimmer, nur um kurze Zeit später mit einer dünnen Kuscheldecke herauszukommen. Sie deckte ihn so sanft wie möglich zu. Als sie ihren Blick schlussendlich auf Frisk legte, sah sie einen warmen Blick in den Augen. Frisk deutete ihr an mitzukommen und ging in ihr frisch bezogenes Zimmer.  
„Ist es wirklich okay für dich?“, fing sie leise an, als sie die Tür schloss. Die Schwarzhaarige zog sich die Haarnadeln aus dem Pony, ehe sie Frisk leicht fraglich ansah, „Wovon genau sprichst du?“  
„Na“, fing sie an und ließ sich auf ihr Sofa Plumpsen, „All das hier. Meine Familie und Freunde. Du bist sehr nett. Selbst, wenn du etwas gegen Monster hättest, bist du höflich genug, um es nicht zu zeigen. Ich wüsste selbst das sehr zu schätzen.“  
Kaiti sah sie mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck an, ehe sie sich zu ihr setzte, „Du.. hattest echt keine guten Erfahrungen mit anderen gemacht, oder?“  
Frisk senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn leicht.  
Kaiti legte der kleineren eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Ich bin zwar erst drei Tage in dieser Geschichte, aber ich habe keinerlei schlechte Erfahrungen mit Monstern gemacht. Im Gegenteil. Asriel, zum Beispiel, ist ein süßer Junge. Mir war es egal, ob er ein Mensch oder ein Monster war, er hatte Angst und ich fand es mehr als fair, ihn seinen Eltern wiederzubringen.“  
Frisk sah zu ihr auf.  
„Ich bin ehrlich zu dir, ich achte da nicht so auf die Optik.“, sie schaute zur Seite und kratzte sich mit dem Zeigefinger hinter dem Ohr, „Und.. ich hätte mir nie erträumen lassen, von einem riesigen Skelett umarmt zu werden.“, gab sie zu und lachte darauf leise.  
„Ja, Pap würde die ganze Welt umarmen, wenn er könnte. Er tat mir heute Morgen schon fast leid. Er wollte unbedingt mithelfen und uns bekochen.“  
„Hm, da sagst du was..“, murmelte ihr Gegenüber und hielt sich die Magengegend. Für gewöhnlich bediente sie sich an Kleinigkeiten, wie Toast oder Konservenfutter. Jetzt, wo sie wieder Gesellschaft hat, musste sie umdenken.  
„Sollen wir was bestellen?“, murmelte sie eher zu sich selbst, während sie ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche zog, „Ich habe leider nichts im Haus, aber ich kaufe morgen ein. Ich hätte sogar einen Gutschein.“  
Als sie zu Frisk hochsah, schaute die nicht gerade begeistert.  
„Ich.. nehme das als ein nein?“  
„Ich muss sagen, dass ich es einmal über so eine App probiert habe... Ich bekam einen pickligen und Flirtwütigen Kerl als Lieferanten und die Pizza war pappig und fade.“  
„Ach, dort hast du bestellt. Du musst dir genau die Kommentare durchlesen, sonst bekommst du immer so eine tolle Überraschung. Die waren aber auch mal besser..“, kam es mit einem leicht schiefen Lächeln.  
„Ich frag mal Sans.“  
Kaiti nickte schwach und stand auf, um ihr ins Wohnzimmer zurück zu folgen. Sanft wurde Sans gerüttelt, „Sans... Saaans...“  
So sanft, wie Frisk ihn wecken wollte, konnte das noch eine Weile dauern. Leicht kopfschüttelnd ging die ältere in die Küche, um den Rest des Kaffees abzufüllen. Sie stellte sicher, dass er noch dampfte, als sie sich vor Sans auf dem Boden hockte. Mit einer leicht fächernden Bewegung ließ sie die Duftwolke in seine Richtung fliegen.  
„Kaiti, ich denke nicht, dass er-“  
„Warte noch.“  
Es dauerte zwar eine halbe Minute, jedoch kniff Sans seine Augenhöhlen zusammen, ehe er sie mit den gewöhnlichen Linsen öffnete. Er schaute Kaiti schläfrig ins Gesicht.  
„Möchtest du den Rest?“  
„....“  
Er richtete sich schlaftrunken auf und griff nach der angebotenen Tasse. Dies entlockte ihr ein kleines Lächeln.  
„Hast du Hunger? Ich habe nichts im Haus und Frisk möchte keinesfalls etwas bestellen, also würde ich nochmal losfahren und-“  
„Heh. Weil du mir den Kaffee geholt hast, tu ich dir einen großen Gefallen.“  
Sie verzog fraglich das Gesicht, als er sich die schwarze Brühe in den nicht existenten Hals kippte und sich aufraffte. Er platzierte sich selbst auf eine freie Fläche des Wohnzimmers und.. war weg.  
„.. .. Ich verstehe es nicht, Frisk..“  
„Gib ihm fünf Minuten. Ich glaub, ich weiß von welchem 'Gefallen' er sprach.“  
Wenn er irgendwo noch eine kalte Speise herumliegen hat, soll es ihr Recht sein. Bis er zurückkehren würde, ließ sie sich auf Sans ehemaligen Platz fallen und griff nach der Fernbedienung. Sie bewegte ihre vier Buchstaben, um etwas mehr Komfort zu bekommen, als sie die Wärme vom Platz bemerkte. Hatte Sans eine eigene Körperwärme? Es waren Kleinigkeiten, die sie wohl noch nach und nach herausfinden könnte. Irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren fühlte sich angespornt.  
Frisk drehte sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel um und schaute über das Sofa hinweg. Neugierig folgte sie dem Blick und hatte auf einmal beide Skelett-Brüder im Haus. Papyrus hielt einige Zutaten in seinen Händen.  
„Ach, du meinst DEN Mensch also! Hallo Mensch!“, rief Papyrus begeistert aus und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, bis er die Küche entdeckte. Mit großen Schritten ging er weg, ohne ihren Gruß abzuwarten.  
Ihr Blick musste echt amüsant sein, denn Sans Grinsen zog sich fast über beide Ohren; es wirkte recht schadenfroh.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich die Überreste von gestern holen. Aber Paps bestand auf frische Spaghetti.“  
Kaiti stand auf, während Frisk sich wieder dem Fernseher zuwand – all das schon lange gewöhnt.  
„Ich finde einen privaten Koch ja sehr angenehm, aber hättest du mich nicht wenigstens warnen können?“  
Sans Züge wurden wieder schadenfroh, „Nah, ich wollte dich überraschen, Große.“  
Große, huh?  
Kommentarlos steuerte sie in Richtung Küche. Papyrus hatte sich bereits ausgebreitet und rätselte etwas an dem Herd.  
„Mensch, wie bekomme ich diesen Herd an? Ich sehe keine Stelle, um das Feuer anzumachen.“  
„Papyrus, ich heiße Kaiti..und das ist ein elektronischer Herd, du musst die Knöpfe einfach drehen.“  
„Oh, ich, ehm, bitte um Verzeihung, Men-Kaiti.“, kam es kleinlaut von oben.  
Jetzt tätschelte sie ihm allerdings entschuldigend die rechte Elle und Speiche. Er wirkte einfach wie ein unschuldiges etwas, dem man gar nicht böse sein kann. Kurz darauf strahlte er wieder.  
„Ich, der große Papyrus, werde dir als Wiedergutmachung eine kulinarische Höchstleistung zeigen! Ich koche dir die Soße eines großen Spaghettore!“  
Sie wollte schon 'Eines was?' fragen, allerdings sparte sie sich das erstmal. Als er frische Tomaten aus der mitgebrachten Schüssel fischte, hielt sie eine Hand hoch, „Warte – du willst jetzt nicht ernsthaft frische Tomaten für die Soße nutzen? Das dauert doch ewig.“  
„NYEHE, keine Sorge Mensch!“, dass er wieder ins alte Muster verfiel, kommentierte sie erst garnicht, „Ich drehe einfach den Herd auf ein Maximum, denn geht es doppelt so schnell!“  
Mit seinen riesigen Handschuhen drehte er die größte Herdfläche auf die höchste Stufe, als sie nervös zu ihm aufsah Sie warf einen Blick aus der Türlosen Küche und fing Frisk's Blick auf der Couch ein, „Pap's, kannst du nach ihren Hausregeln kochen? Du hast bereits ein Haus abgefackelt.“  
Er hat was??  
Sofort drehte sie den Pegel wieder auf die Norm.  
„Pass auf, Pap, ich bin zufällig auch eine ganz moderate Köchin. Lass mich dir bei der Soße helfen.“  
Nach einigem Hin und Her gab er klein bei. Er war allerdings nun eher entschlossen ihre 'moderate' Art zu lernen und stand schlussendlich ständig hinter ihr. Damit machte sie die Soße selbst, während der langen Nudeln auf das noch nicht kochende Salzwasser warteten.  
„Mögt ihr lieber Fleischbällchen oder ginge auch Hackfleisch? Das wäre schneller fertig.“  
„Hackfleisch denn“, kam es im Dialog aus dem Wohnzimmer. Papyrus war zu sehr mit dem Zuschauen beschäftigt, um zu antworten. Sie schälte eine große Zwiebel und hackte sie so schnell wie möglich klein, um sich die Tränen zu sparen. Mit einem Klacks Butter, der sofort im hohen Topf zerging, bruzzelte sie diese glasig.  
„Mensch, ich glaube mit deiner Art und Weise stimmt etwas nicht“, gab er besorgt an, „Es riecht irgendwie nach etwas fruchtigem! ...Nicht, dass ich den Geruch nicht ansprechend fände, aber in Spaghetti hat der wirklich nichts zu suchen..“  
Sein Kopf hing praktisch über ihren und atmete die dortige Luft noch einmal intensiv ein. Sie drehte sich um und hatte seinen Schädel genau vor ihrem Gesicht.  
Eine kurze Pause, in der das Bruzzeln dominierte. Er ignorierte erfolgreich das nur wenige Zentimeter entfernte Gesicht und zog noch einmal, diesmal leicht irritiert, die Luft ein, „Jetzt ist es ganz schwach geworden?“  
Sie registrierte etwas und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht: Sie benutzte ein Shampoo mit orangener Duftnote.  
Er griff sanft ihren Kopf und schnüffelte nochmal. Papyrus schien zufrieden mit der Erkenntnis, „Kaiti, du riechst wie.. ich glaube, das waren Orangen! Herrlich, aber irritierend, muss ich zugeben.“  
„Hey, Bruder“, kam es lässig vom Türrahmen, „Lass das _**Früchtchen**_ lieber los, bevor es zu einer _**Blutorange**_ wird.“  
„GNAH, SANS!“, frustriert über den schlechten Wortwitz, ließ er von ihr ab. Sie drehte sich, mit all dem Blut, das noch nicht in ihrem Gesicht war, zu den fast angebrannten Zwiebeln.


	5. Feuer und Flamme

„Ich bin froh, dass ich gerade noch so Platz für euch drei habe.“  
„Wann hättest du denn das nächste mal frei? Wir könnten uns nach einem großen Esstisch umsehen.“, Frisk drehte zwischen Gabel und Löffel eine nicht gerade kleine Menge an Spaghetti auf, ehe sie im Mund verschwanden. Es schien ihr zu schmecken. Kurz darauf stand Frisk auf, um sich gleich noch eine Portion zu holen.  
„Uhm, Samstag. Da habe ich weder Uni noch eine Schicht..Aber meinen Lohn bekomme ich erst nächste Woche.“, meinte sie knapp, um sich auch ein paar Nudeln auf die Gabel zu drehen.  
Sie war überrascht, wie still Papyrus war. Sie hatte mit zwei Situationen gerechnet:  
\- Er spricht nonstop darüber, was er anders gemacht hätte und hört damit nicht auf  
\- Er würde tatsächlich nochmal nachwürzen oder sonstiges in die Soße hauen.  
Doch tatsächlich blieb er still. Er aß genauso leise wie sein Bruder und verlor kein weiteres Wort. Irgendwie war ihr das unangenehm. Hilfesuchend schwebte ihr Blick zu Frisk. Diese allerdings konnte nur ratlos mit beiden Schultern zucken, ehe Kaiti das Thema zur Sprache brachte.  
„Also, wir sind keine jahrelangen Freunde, allerdings hätte ich etwas mehr an Kontent von euch erwartet. Schmeckt es euch nicht?“  
Sans hob als erster den Blick, „Huh? Ehm, nein, also..“  
Es ging noch ein-zwei mal mit solchen Anfängen los, ehe er in ein stumm einfach weiteraß. Jetzt machte sie sich wirklich Sorgen.  
„Papyrus? Bitte sag du etwas Vernünftiges, sonst bringe ich euch augenblicklich zu einem Arzt!“  
Sie richtete sich mit den Worten vom Stuhl auf. Hat sie ausversehen für Monster giftige Gewürze benutzt?  
Sans warf Papyrus wortlos einen Blick zu, ehe der größere vom Essen abließ und aufstand. Das nächste, was er tat, war die Arme weiiiit auseinander zu strecken, um sie wie eine Quietscheente zu pressen. Ein ähnliches Geräusch kam sogar aus ihren Lungen.  
„Kaiti, ich muss mich für unsere Wortkargheit mehr als entschuldigen!“, der zweite Satz war schon fast gemurmelt, „Es.. ist nur so unheimlich lecker.....“  
Überrascht blickte sie aus der Klammerfalle hoch. Er schaute mehr als verlegen zur Seite.  
„Nicht, dass mein Essen schon Spitzenklasse wäre! DU, meine neue Freundin, hast in derselben Disziplin fast gleichwertige Skills entwickelt! Ich bin schwer beeindruckt! Wir müssen unbedingt öfters miteinander kochen, sodass wir beide auf ein MAXIMUM an Können kommen! Vielleicht kann ich dich sogar als zweiten Chefkoch in meinen Traum, einem Restaurant, einstellen!“  
Er redete noch weiter, als er breit grinsend zu ihr heruntersah und kurz stockte, „W-wieso läuft der Mensch am Auge aus?“  
Besorgt hielt er sie eine halbe Armlänge von sich. Kaiti fasste sich an beide Augen und entdeckte eine einsame Träne am rechten Auge.  
„Huch“, meinte sie leise, „Das war wohl die Sorge, euch direkt mal vergiftet zu haben, sorry. Ist alles gut, der Mensch ist wieder dicht und trocken.“  
Entspannt ließ Papyrus von ihr ab und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl.  
„Ich bin aber sehr froh, dass es euch schmeckt. Ich koche wirklich selten. Das letzte Mal war für Asriel. Obwohl er im Endeffekt mehr vom Beilagen-Salat als von der Speise selbst gegessen hat.“, gab sie leicht lächelnd zu.  
  
Später landete das ganze Geschirr im schaumigen Wasser. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber ein so zufriedenes 'Publikum' hatte sie noch nie. Es stimmte sie deutlich fröhlicher. Da konnte es draußen noch so stürmen.  
Die Uhr zeigte inzwischen halb zehn.  
„Sag mal, Frisk“, sie lugte aus der Küche mit Schaum bedeckten Händen, „Musst du eigentlich zu einer Schule? Immerhin gibt es eine gewisse Anzahl an Pflichtjahren, die man abgeschlossen haben muss.“  
„Meine Mutter gibt mir Hausunterricht“, erwiderte sie, den Blick nicht vom Fernseher abweichend, „Sie will mich nicht in eine gewöhnliche Schule lassen.“  
„Ich kann Tori verstehen“, Sans schlug die Arme über den Kopf, „Du bist, genauso wie wir, erst seit einem Monat an der Oberfläche. Auch wenn du von hier kommst, sind es fünf Jahre, in denen du unten warst.“  
„Fünf Jahre?“, wiederholte Kaiti. Frisk nickte nur kaum merkbar.  
Ein Vibrieren störte die Konversation. Die Holzplatte vom Couchtisch vibrierte ebenfalls sanft mit.  
Kaiti huschte mit einem Handtuch aus der Küche und hob es an. Frisk konnte einen kurzen Blick auf's Display werfen, „Wer ist Joris?“  
„Sekunde“, meinte sie nur knapp und nahm den Anruf an, „Hallo?“  
Man hörte eine männliche Stimme aus dem Handy. Kaiti's Züge wurden lustlos, „Ich habe gerade Besuch, kann das bis morgen warten?“  
Als sie merkte, dass die drei auf der Couch still wurden, hob sie entschuldigend die Hand und steuerte in ihr Zimmer, „Warte, ich geh kurz woanders hin.“  
  
„Warum antwortest du nicht auf meine Nachrichten, Süße?“  
Sie hörte das dumpfe Geräusch von einem Wagen. Er schien unterwegs zu sein.  
Der Raum war unbeleuchtet. Die einzigen Lichtquellen waren der dünne Lichtstrahl, der unter der Tür durchsickerte und das Neonlicht von der Straßenlaterne. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Drehstuhl und knipste am Schreibtisch die Lampe an. Auf dem Tisch lagen einige Papiere, dessen Inhalt sie aber keine Beachtung schenkte.  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, welche Antwort du von mir erwartest. Ich bin enttäuscht. Das habe ich dir allerdings schon erzählt, Joris.“  
Er seufzte nur genervt. Er wollte oder konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.  
„Willst du jetzt etwa Schluss machen oder wie? Ich hab dir gesagt, zwischen uns läuft nichts. Ich hatte mich nur wieder mit ihr angefreundet. Hatte.“  
Ihr Blick wurde stechend, „Das ist mir egal! Mir geht es um die Tatsache, dass du immer wieder behauptet hast, du seist noch in der Uni, in der Bibliothek, machst Überstunden oder seist bei deiner Familie. Ich habe dich in der Zeit kaum zu Gesicht bekommen und dachte mir 'Er hat demnächst seine Prüfungen und dementsprechend keine Zeit'. Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn du im Nachhinein weißt, dass das alles eine Lügt war?“  
Sie stand auf und zog das Fenster auf. Es regnete schon wieder. Einige kühle Tropfen schafften es auf ihr Gesicht. Das hatte sie jetzt gebraucht.  
Da von ihm nichts weiter kam, fuhr sie ruhiger fort: „Selbst wenn es nicht immer war, vielleicht sogar weniger, als ich denke, frage ich mich trotzdem, weshalb du mich diesbezüglich angelogen hast. Wenn ihr euch nur freundschaftlich trifft, w i e s o hast du mir das nicht einfach gesagt? Du müsstest langsam wissen, dass ich keine eifersüchtige Schnepfe bin.“  
„..Du hältst dich für etwas Besseres, oder?“  
Kurze Pause. Sie konnte schwören, dass es leicht lallend klang.  
„ _ **.......... Wie bitte?**_ “  
„Du bist dir doch für alles zu stolz. Zu stolz, um von deinen Eltern das Geld zu nehmen, zu stolz, um von irgendjemanden Hilfe anzunehmen und jetzt bist du zu stolz, um mir zu verzeihen?“  
„Du verteidigst dich ja nichtmal vernünftig! .. Joris, bist du betrunken?“  
Es wurde wieder still am anderem Ende, „Joris?“  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert, Süße..“, die Stimme war leicht zittrig, „Du warst ein richtiger Schatz, als ich dich das erste Mal zum Essen ausgeführt habe. Du warst weiblich, zuckersüß, temperamentvoll, wunderschön und klug. Was ist passiert, dass du zu so einem kalten, aalglatten Klotz geworden bist?!“  
Sie hielt sich die freie Hand an die Stirn: „Ich habe dir das oft genug gesagt. Dein Problem ist, dass du über jedes Problem, egal wie groß oder klein es ist, mit deiner verdammten Dampfwalze drüberfährst. Du... …“, sie zog die kalte Luft in ihre Lungen, um wieder herunterzukommen, „Ignorierst alle meine Gefühle und beschwerst dich nur über deine. Ich bin dir doch sowas von egal, oder?“  
Der letzte Satz klang eher wie ein verzweifelter Versuch nicht zu weinen.  
„Siehst du? Aalglatt, immer cool.“, warf er frustriert ein, „früher hättest du mir Feuer unter dem Hintern gemacht. Du warst so scharf...“  
„War?“, wiederholte sie, deutlich verletzt. Sie konnte ihn so nicht anschreien. Sie wollte auch gar nicht schreien. Er war wahrscheinlich hacke-dicht und auch noch am Fahren.  
„... Wie auch immer. Hör auf zu fahren, sag mir wo du bist und ich bestell ein Taxi dorthin.“  
„Ich bin gleich da.“  
„Wo da?“, sie stutzte bei seiner Wortwahl.  
„Bei dir. Ich zeig dir, was Temperament ist, Süße. Und wenn ich dich die ganze Nacht durchvögeln muss, bis du wieder zu Verstand kommst.“  
„DU solltest lieber zu Verstand kommen, ich habe Gäste!“  
Sie wollte noch hinterherwerfen, dass er gefälligst umdrehen soll, da hatte er schon aufgelegt.  
Scheiße.  
Sie machte direkt kehrt ins Wohnzimmer, das offene Fenster war schon lange vergessen.  
Ein paar Augen und vier Augenhöhlen lagen auf ihr, als sie sich leicht verzweifelt in die Unterlippe biss.  
„Entschuldigt, aber ich muss euch leider vorzeitig raus werfen. Nimmt ihr Frisk für zehn Minuten mit?“  
Sans fühlte sich sofort in Alarmbereitschaft, als er den Teil mit Frisk hörte: „Wieso, kommen Monster-Hasser?“  
„Nein, a-“  
„Persönliches?“  
„Ja, ich brauche nur zehn Minuten, es ist alles okay. Geht jetzt bitte.“  
Papyrus stand unsicher auf. Der Kleinere griff nach Frisk's Arm, als die Stille draußen von nassen Reifen und einem Motor gestört wurde.  
Sans sah sie mit einem ernsten Blick an: „Ich kann auch zur Not drei Leute mitnehmen“  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, als ein Schlüssel ins Schloss gesteckt wurde.  
Ihr Zweitschlüssel.  
„Von wegen, es ist alles okay..“, murrte Sans nun laut und scheuchte Frisk einfach nur in ihr Zimmer.  
Der Schlüssel steckte länger im Schloss, als normalerweise. War er so hackedicht?  
„Süße~“, rief er aus, nun noch undeutlicher als vorher. In der linken Hand hielt er eine Glasflasche mit blauen Etikett. Die Flüssigkeit war klar.  
Sie wusste garnicht, wie sie den beiden die Situation erklären soll. Es war ihr einfach nur mehr als unangenehm beide da zuschauen zu lassen. Sie machte einige Schritte nach vorne und verdeckte die Sicht für beide Seiten.  
„Selbst in dem Zustand solltest du denken können.“, murmelte sie mit einem gefährlichen Unterton, „Warte draußen, ich ruf dir das Taxi. Du beschämst mich vor meinen Gästen, ist dir das klar, du elender Säufer?“  
Er stand zwar gebeugt da, linste aber mit einem angepissten Blick auf, „Das ist mir soetwas von scheißegal, Püppchen.“  
Ihr Konter konnte sie sich sparen. Sie versuchte ihn nach draußen zu schieben. Währenddessen fiel sein Blick auf ihre Gesellschaft. Seine Augen flogen auf.  
„Was sind das denn für Viecher?!“, rief er, deutlich zu laut, und schob sich abrupt an ihr vorbei. Er starrte Sans und Papyrus an, ein leichtes Lachen kam auf.  
„Was, gehst du mir etwa fremd, Süße?“, meinte er und drehte sich zurück zu ihr. Die Fahne ließ sie angewidert zurückschrecken.  
„Das sind Leichen, wolltest du deswegen keinen Sex mehr mit mir? Turnen dich nun Tote an? Jetzt, wo du selbst von innen tot bist?“  
„Du-!“, fuhr ihn Sans an, als Papyrus sich allerdings vor ihn schob. Er steuerte in Richtung Joris, welcher nun stark mit der kleckernden Flasche gestikulierte.  
„Lasst meine Freundin in Ruhe, ihr verfickten Hurensöhne und kriecht in das Loch zurück, aus dem ihr gekommen seid!“  
Das war er.  
Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Sie ging mit schnellen Schritten zu Pap, hielt ihn mit beiden Händen auf und drehte sich stumm zu ihrem Freund. Als er ihr in die Augen sah, zuckte er kaum merklich zusammen.  
Bevor man richtig hingesehen hat, flog eine gerade Faust gegen sein Gesicht und ließ seine sowieso labile Figur mit einem unangenehmen knacken auf den Boden fallen.  
Mit einem vermummten Schrei hielt er sich verzweifelt die Nase fest. Blut lief aus der Seite.  
„Du dreckiger BASTARD!“, ihre Stimme füllte das ganze Haus, „Hast du überhaupt ein verficktes Hirn? Benutzt du es irgendwann in deinem Leben??“  
Sie hatte sich zu ihm runter gebeugt. Sein Kopf ging merklich weiter in seinen Kragen, „Ich habe genug von deinem Mist! DU bist das letzte, was sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise Mensch – nein – intelligentes Wesen nennen darf! Jedes Monster und alles auf dieser Welt hätte hundertmal mehr das Recht besser behandelt zu werden als DU!“  
Ihr Gesicht ist inzwischen dunkelrot angelaufen.  
„Warum ich nichts mehr mit dir machen will? Ich will dich nicht ANFASSEN, du SPINNER! Und jetzt verzieh dich, mir ist es SCHEIßEGAL, ob du mit deinem Auto umkommst, verpiss dich einfach!!“  
Sie riss ihm den Schlüsselbund aus der Hand und wand ihren Zweitzugang wütend raus. Danach ging sie an ihn vorbei und ließ seinen Motor an.  
Überraschender weise wirkte er nun nüchterner. Er stand von selbst auf und torkelte langsam, sich immer noch die Nase haltend, zu seinem Auto, ohne nochmal einen Blick auf die Monster zu werfen.  
Der Motor heulte nochmals auf und zog das Auto vom Bürgersteig, auf dem er geparkt hatte. Danach fuhr er in einem rasanten Tempo weg.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück und knallte die Tür so stark zu, dass kurz der Holzboden mitwackelte.  
Sie war so dankbar, dass keiner der beiden zuckte, als sie sich umdrehte. Kaiti atmete so laut aus, als ob sie das seit dem Anfall nicht mehr getan hätte. Langsam wich die Farbe vom Gesicht. Als sie wieder die Worte finden konnte, versuchte sie nicht wieder rot zu werden.  
„E-entschuldigung. Ich weiß nicht, was in ihn gefahren ist. Normalerweise ist er nur ein Spinner, aber nicht ausfallend..“  
„Du willst dich ernsthaft für ihn entschuldigen, Große?“, Sans Gesicht zeigte leichten Spott, „So wie du den gerade aus dem Haus geboxt hast, erinnerst du mich stark an eine gute Freundin von mir. Die ist genauso drauf.“  
Ihre Schultern senkten sich leicht.  
Sans steckte nur seine Hände in die Taschen und ging zu Frisk's Zimmer. Danach hing ihr Blick bei Papyrus. Ihm war das merklich unangenehmer und das zeigte er auch durch seine Körpersprache. Der Kopf hing leicht.  
„Sowas kann bei uns garnicht passieren.“  
Die Aussage ließ sie aufhören, „Was genau, Pap?“  
Er sah ihr in die Augen: „Dass sich zwei liebende so missachten und zerstreiten. Bei uns Monstern finden wir unsere Seelenverwandten und lieben sie aufrichtig. Selbst, wenn es mal zu Streit kommen sollte, hört man nicht auf sich zu lieben. Allerdings-“  
Ihr Pokerface entgleiste seit einigen Sekunden, jedoch holte sie sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf's Gesicht und unterbrach ihn, „Das ist leider üblich bei Menschen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich eben so ausfallend war. Ich-..“  
„Kaiti, lass mich bitte ausreden!“, holte er sich das Wort zurück mit einem leichten Kichern in der Stimme, wurde danach aber wieder ernst, „Dein Freund hat sich unausgesprochen widerlich benommen. So ein Benehmen gegenüber eine Lady zu zeigen, ist unverzeihlich und schlicht inakzeptabel. DU hingegen, warst einsame Spitze! Du hast dich nicht unterkriegen lassen und hast dich und die, die du magst, verteidigt! Das zeigt von bester Entschlossenheit!“  
Er wollte sie an den Schultern halten, als sie kurz zusammenzuckt. Er stoppte seine Bewegung und schaute in ihr leicht lächelndes Gesicht.  
„Danke.“, wisperte sie nur.  
Sie war ihm wirklich für diese Worte dankbar. Allerdings musste sie gerade mit einem Heulkrampf kämpfen, der ihr jegliche Kontrolle abverlangt. Sie konnte weinen, wenn die beiden weg sind.  
In dem Moment kam Sans mit Frisk raus. Sie sah so aus, als ob sie sich am liebsten an die Größere werfen würde, um sie zu trösten, jedoch hielt die sonstige Emotionsschleuder ein.  
„Braucht ihr jemanden hier auf der Couch?“, fragte Sans und trat an Kaiti heran. Diese schüttelte allerdings nun den Kopf, „Ich hab ihm den Schlüssel abgenommen. Wenn er auf die wahnsinnige Idee kommt und sich nochmal blicken lässt, rufe ich einfach die Polizei.“  
Das musste er so wohl hinnehmen. Frisk sah auch nicht besonders erschrocken aus, aber bei ihr war man es gewöhnt.  
„Soo, das hat mich echt ausgelaugt. Und ich muss morgen früh raus.“, Kaiti winkte beiden Skeletten zu und wünschte allen dreien eine gute Nacht, als sie sich schon in Richtung Schlafzimmer verdrückte. Ihr war klar, dass das mehr als offensichtlich ein Versuch war, um einfach nur wegzukommen, allerdings hoffte sie da auf simple Verständnis.  
Innen schloss sie erstmal das Fenster und warf das nächstbeste an Stoff, welches ihr zwischen die Finger kam, auf die Nasse Fensterbank. Sie knipste die Tischlampe aus und warf sich auf das Bett.  
Sie wusste nicht, weshalb sie genau weinen musste. Ob es sein Verhalten war, dass er all die Monate aufbrachte, all den Frust den sie geschluckt hat, oder dass er sich eben so unglaublich aus ihrem leben katapultiert hatte.  
Wohl das letzte.  
Sie blinzelte und merkte jetzt erst, dass ihr Gesicht bereits feucht von Tränen ist, ihr Atem unregelmäßig und mit kleinen Aussetzern versetzt. Sie presste ihren Handrücken an ihre Augen, wodurch nur noch mehr Tränen ihren Weg hinunter fanden.  
  
„Ich finde, ich sollte bleiben.“, Sans schaute Frisk mit einem ersten Blick an, diese allerdings schüttelte nur in ihrer alten Manier den Kopf. Das brachte beim kleinen Skelett nur ein Seufzer hervor. Er schaute zur geschlossenen Tür.  
„Das war ja mal was.. Ich weiß nicht, wie das Leben dieses Menschen aussieht, aber ich hoffe, so etwas passiert nicht jeden Tag. Und ich hoffe, dass du es nicht bereust, hier eingezogen zu sein.“  
„Nah“, meinte sie und brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf, „Sie hat euch, wenn auch lautstark, verteidigt. Alleine dieser Wille ist es mir wert, hier zu bleiben. Ihr wisst, wie es bei den anderen lief. Ich will mich nicht von euch abkapseln, weil der Besitzer oder der Mitbewohner, keine Monster leiden kann.“  
Sans pattete ihr nur sanft auf den Kopf, wofür sie sich leise kichernd sogar vorbeugte. Danach drückte sie beide herzlichst.  
„Ich komme morgen vorbei, okay?“, meinte sie weggehend und drehte sich im Türrahmen um.  
Sans nickte nur und schaute, nachdem die Tür nun auch zu war, zu seinem Bruder. Er griff nach seiner Hand, dieser aber zog sie sanft aus seiner.  
„Bro?“  
„Verzeih mir, Bruder, aber ich habe da so ein ungutes Gefühl, dass ich heute nicht nachhause kommen kann.“  
„... Heh. Tob' dich aus.“, meinte Sans schlussendlich mit geschlossenen Augen und zuckte mit den knochigen Schultern. Danach ist er verschwunden.  
Papyrus verharrte noch ein paar Sekunden dort, ehe er sich zu Kaiti's Tür bewegte und schlussendlich sanft daran klopfte. Keine Antwort.  
Mit einem leisen Knarzen öffnete er die Tür einen Spalt. Sie erschrak bei dem Licht und drehte sich weg, „Frisk, etwas Privatsphäre bitte.. Ich erkläre dir alles morgen früh beim Frühstück, versprochen..“  
Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und blieb wie eine Statue dort stehen. Kaiti blieb einige Sekunden so, bis ihre Schultern milde aufzuckten. Ein Schlurzen. Sie legte sich wieder normal aufs Bett und erstarrte, als sie Papyrus dort stehen sah.  
„Was..“, brachte sie nur hervor, die Augen soweit geöffnet, wie sie es auch erlaubten. Langsam näherte er sich.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn das ein absolutes Tabu bei Menschen ist. Oder es dich in deiner Privatsphäre verletzt. Allerdings können wir niemanden weinend alleine lassen.“  
Sanfter, als jeder Mensch es hätte tun können, zog er sie an den Bettrand, zwang sie sich aufzusetzen.  
„Me-..Kaiti“, fing er an und wurde leicht orange, aufgrund seines Verhaspelns, „Ich frage nun offiziell nach einer Erlaubnis, dich zu trösten.“  
Stattdessen lachte sie leise, während sie gleichzeitig immer noch weinte. Seltsam.  
„Sicher, dass das normal ist? Sans ist nicht hier.“  
„Sans ist.. ein Starrkopf, was Gefühle angeht. Und er ist sich dir gegenüber noch nicht sicher. ICH, der große Papyrus hingegen“, er zeigte stolz auf sich selbst, „Habe direkt im ersten Moment deine Freundlichkeit und Fürsorge in der Seele erkannt! Sie leuchtet zwar gerade nur schwach, aber selbst dieses zarte rosé macht dich zu einem guten Menschen!“  
„Du bist echt ein toller Kerl.“, gab sie zu und wurde langsam von seinen riesigen Händen und Armen umschlossen. Sie hätte sich die Umarmung deutlich abrupter und überraschender, so wie bei den ersten malen, vorgestellt. Diese allerdings war warm, tröstend und zärtlich. Hätten sie nicht eher aus dem Berg kommen können?  
Papyrus ließ ein leises 'Nyehehe' raus, „Es gibt keinen besseren als mich, um wieder gute Laune aufzubringen! Ich vertreibe jede.. Kaiti?“  
Er stoppte seine Rede, als sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Rippen legte. Sie war eingeschlafen.


	6. Weitere Prosteste

Sie öffnete die Augen. Das Zimmer war in eine Art Goldregen getaucht, alles schien sanft im Morgenlicht, welches die noch aufgehende Sonne in ihr Zimmer warf. Es roch nach Orangen. Sie ging sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare, ehe sie eine angenehme Wärme und ein leichtes Kichern hinter sich bemerkte. Sie drehte sich um.  
„Guten Morgen, Kaiti.“, murmelte Papyrus, zu dessen Gesicht sie sich eben gewendet hat. Er schaute sie mit halb geschlossenen Lidern an. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine knochigen Gesichtszüge.  
Er lag mit ihr unter Decke und war.. Nackt? Als sie an sich runter sah, entdeckte sie dasselbe Spiel bei ihr.  
Sie öffnete ihre Lippen, noch völlig überrascht, als er eine Handschuh-freie Hand aus der Decke zog, und sie mit einem „Komm her.“, am Hinterkopf zu einem Kuss zog.  
  
Diesmal riss sie förmlich die Augen auf. Ihr Puls war gefühlt auf 180. Was war DAS denn für ein Traum?  
Diesmal lag sie auf der Decke – vollkommen angezogen. Erleichtert atmete sie aus und streckte sich erstmal. Die leuchtende Uhr auf der Nachtkommode verriet ihr, dass sie noch eine Stunde zeit hätte, jedoch hatte sie so gut geschlafen, dass sie bereits in den Tag starten konnte.  
Gerade wollte sie aus dem Bett hüpfen, als sie einen Widerstand an ihren Bauch spürte. Sie fror augenblicklich ein. Langsam betastete den Widerstand. Es war Stoff-bezogen und fühlte sich wie eine Hand an.  
Papyrus?  
Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah seine Umrandung im Laternenlicht. Er war allerdings noch in seiner gestrigen Kleidung und – das war gerade das wichtigste – nicht wach.  
Was war gestern noch passiert? Er kam überraschender weise rein und wollte sie trösten. Danach scheint sie eingedöst zu sein.  
Dass sie mit ihm aber in einer Art Löffelstellung aufwachen würde, hätte sie sich nicht gedacht. Saß sie nicht am Bettrand?  
Er bewegte sich etwas, ehe er die Hand von ihr nahm. Ein leises Murren war zu hören, ehe er verstummte.  
„...Ah...Achso, ja: Guten Morgen, Kaiti!“, meinte er, schon wesentlich munterer als sie.  
„Guten Morgen,“, gab sie zurück in der Dunkelheit. „ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein aber: wieso liegst du bei mir im Bett?“  
Da sie ihn kaum sehen konnte, war ein ablesen des Gesichts unmöglich: „Du bist an meinem Brustkorb eingeschlafen und hast dich an mich festgeklammert. Ich wollte dich nicht unnötig aus dem Schlaf reißen.. also habe ich mich, wie ein Gentleman, mit dazugelegt.“  
„Ich glaube, bei euch heißt Gentleman was anderes, oder?“, lachte sie leise.  
Sein Schulterzucken konnte man noch gut erkennen.  
„Sagmal“, fing sie zögernd an, „Du hast gestern doch etwas von einer rosa Seele erzählt. Ich habe darüber etwas gelesen. Was genau hat es damit eigentlich auf sich?“  
„Oh, das erzähle ich dir gerne.“, meinte er bester Laune.  
Die beiden unterhielten sich ausgiebig über Seelen, die Farben und dessen Bedeutung. Dass die Farbe der Seele mit dem Alter zwar blasser wird, jedoch auch ihre ursprüngliche Farbe erhalten könnte. Dass ihre Farbe der Leidenschaft gilt und das auch in viele Unterkategorien geteilt werden kann. Leidenschaft kann einen leicht aufbrausend machen, kann einen zu gewissen Abenteuern verleiten. Alles möglich, aber kein muss.  
„Mir ist es immer noch unheimlich peinlich, was gestern passiert ist.“, murmelte sie vor sich hin. Es war wesentlich einfacher das zuzugeben, wenn man sein Gegenüber nicht sieht, „Sowas ist mir zum allerersten mal passiert. Das nenn ich tolles Timing, huh?“  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, Frisk ist ein munterer Mensch. Und solange du weiterhin freundlich und nett bist, ist alles paletti.“  
Danach wurde es still. Sie hatte mit einer unangenehmen Stille gerechnet, jedoch blieb die aus. Es war eher entspannend.  
„Es ist komisch, so lange im Bett zu bleiben. Normalerweise wäre ich schon in der Küche und mache Frühstück für Sans und mich.“  
Ein leichtes Klacken war hinter ihr zu hören. Sie drehte sich um. Mit dem Wohnzimmerlicht strömte auch die nüchterne Tageszeit rein. Frisk stand dort und rührte sich nicht.  
„Ehm.“, brachte sie nur raus, deutlich verwirrt, dass sie nicht alleine dort war.  
„...Ehm...“, wiederholte Kaiti, bevor die Tür wieder komplett geschlossen war.  
„Ja.. Zeit um aufzustehen, hm?“  
  
„Soooooooo.“  
Kaiti kam mit bester Laune (und einem Hauch von Dampf hinter sich) aus dem Badezimmer. Sie trug neue Klamotten und einen Turban aus einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf.  
„Könnt ihr mich aufklären?“, hakte Frisk erneut ein, um ihre Neugierde zu stillen.  
„Da gibt es nicht viel aufzuklären“, fing die Ältere an, „Papyrus ist ein Umarm-Mich-Bär und ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Ende der Geschichte.“  
„Nah, das kannst du mir nicht erzählen“, meinte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und richtete ihren Blick nun auf Papyrus. Dieser hob nur die Schultern.  
„Ich kann mich dem nur anschließen, Frisk. Ich, der große Papyrus gebe zu, es war komisch mit ihr im Bett weiterhin liegen zu bleiben, da ich meine morgendliche Routine, startend mit dem Grüßen der Sonne beginne, aber-“  
„Wir haben eh nur geredet. Ich weiß ja nicht, was sich da in deinem Kopf zusammenspinnt, aber bedenke, dass wir uns gestern das zweite mal gesehen haben.“  
Sie war sehr froh, dass sie ihre Beherrschung wiederhatte. So konnte sie Frisk locker abspeisen.  
„Okay?“, meinte sie leise – und gab auf.  
Das Frühstück hielt sich simpel. Der Toaster wurde an den Tisch geholt und brütete die warmen Brotscheiben langsam aus. Kaiti wickelte das Handtuch von Kopf und drapierte es stattdessen auf ihre Schultern. Um etwas Ordnung in die Haare zu bringen, zog sie provisorisch einen Scheitel an einer Seite. Danach griff sie zur Butter, „Ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen, Frisk. Frühstück, Leute zum Reden.. jetzt muss ich nur noch einen besseren Job finden, in welcher mein Chef mich nicht in letzter Minute um einen Schichtwechsel bittet.  
„Wo arbeitest du denn?“, murmelte ihre Mitbewohnerin und konzentrierte sich auf die Marmelade, die ihr fast vom Einmachglas tropfte.  
„In dem kleinen Imbissladen in der Einkaufsstraße. Fritten und Würste, aber hey, die Bezahlung ist … naja, die ist nicht so klasse.. aber es reicht für die Studiengebühren.“  
Papyrus machte ein Geräusch, bevor er sich dazu äußerte: „Urgh, Sans ging unten jeden Tag in eine Kneipe, wo er sich unerlässlich solch fettiges Zeug reinschob... und Literweise Ketchup.“  
„Ketchup?“, wiederholte Kaiti.  
„Ja, ich blicke da auch nicht hinter. Er hat mich oft genug unten zum Essen eingeladen. Wenn ich Ketchup wollte, ging die Kappe ab und mein Burger war voll mit dem Zeug.“, meinte Frisk mit halbvollen Mund. Papyrus warf ihr einen Blick rüber, als ob er es nicht wirklich mochte. Sie schluckte kurz darauf und fuhr fort, „Er war zwar nett genug, um mir denn seinen zu geben, allerdings denke ich, dass er mich jedes mal veralbert hat.“  
Das konnte man sich gut bei dem Komödianten vorstellen.  
„Achja, wie machen wir das mit dem Einkaufsgeld? Du meintest doch gestern, dass du heute los möchtest?“  
Kaiti schaute auf und bekam von Frisk einen Fünfziger in die Hand gedrückt, „Da der meiste Besuch hier von mir sein wird, müssten wir mal schauen, wie der Verbrauch ist, oder?“  
Ihr Lächeln war zuckersüß. Die Ältere nahm das Geld knapp nickend an und zückte ihr Handy, „Hast du Sonderwünsche? Also besondere Lebensmittel oder Marken?“  
„Eigentlich stehe ich total auf Zimthäschen. Unten in Snowdin wurden die verkauft.“  
„Ich bezweifle, dass ich die im Supermarkt finde, aber ich tu was ich kann.“  
  
Nachdem sie sich vergewissern konnte, dass Sans seinen Bruder wieder nach Hause teleportierte, ging sie los.  
  
Im Regionalzug schaute sie auf die mit Tropfen beschlagene Scheibe. Sie konnte den Winter kaum abwarten, auch wenn damit die gerade noch so angenehme Temperatur verschwindet. Heute konnte sie in keinster Weise mit der Sonne rechnen. Ihre Augen wanderten zu ihr runter, als sie ein Vibrieren in der Jackentasche spürte.  
Eine Nachricht von Frisk: 'Hab einen schönen Tag! Ich bin bei meinen Eltern“  
Sie schickte ihr einen Daumen-Hoch Smiley. Danach verließ sie wieder die Konversation. Ihr Blick hing in Menü, wo alle Gespräche aufgezählt waren. Ihr Blick hing an dem Von Joris.  
Es war vorhin wohl ein simples 'Hi' angekommen, dies hatte sie aber geflissenhaft ignoriert. Sie hielt den Daumen auf die Konversation, bis es ihr die Optionen aufzählte. Sie wählte Löschen.  
  
Der Tag hätte, ihrer Meinung nach, nicht schneller vorbeifliegen können. Die Vorlesung war eine der seltenen, wo man auch mal dem Professor Fragen stellen konnte und die Arbeit war ruhig und ohne irgendwelche Vorfälle.  
Ihr war es unangenehm nach Fett zu riechen, also sprühte sie sich nach dem Schließen im Hinterraum mit Deo und Parfüm ein, bevor sie wieder in ihr reguläres Oberteil schlüpfte.  
Mit dem Einkauf der nächsten Tage in den Händen, stellte sie sich an eine Bushaltestelle. Gerne läuft sie die Strecke auch, aber heute war ihr einfach nicht danach.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie einen Jungen Mann mit Kapuze, welcher Flyer verteilt. Normalerweise wurden diese übermäßig ignoriert, jedoch hielten sogar viele bei ihm, als sie seinen Worten lauschten. Neugierig ging sie auf ihn zu.  
Ein paar blaue Augen begrüßte sie, als er ihr den Flyer ohne weitere Worte in die freie Hand drückte. Er wandte sich sofort danach wieder um, sodass sie ohne weiteres zur Haltestelle zurückkehrte. Der Einkauf wurde etwas zu schwer für eine Hand, also stellte sie ihn ab.  
Das Papier war gelb und mit dicken Buchstaben bedruckt.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
 **Eine Initiative gegen Antrag  407-23**  
 **Helft uns, unsere Stadt sauber zu halten!**  
 **Schickt die Monster fort! Lasst sie nicht in unsere Stadt!**  
 **Geplante Demonstration: Freitag, 17:30 vor dem Rathaus!**  
 **Wir wandern über den Rathausplatz zur Botschaft!**  
 **!!!!JEDER IST WILLKOMMEN!!!!**  
________________________________________________________________________________  
„Kommt, Leute! Lasst den Müll nicht vor der Stadt liegen! Sie müssen weg!“  
Wie konnte er mit so einem Strahlen im Gesicht soetwas sagen?  
Wie konnten sich so viele Menschen dafür begeistern? Die Flyer wurden ihm inzwischen fast aus der Hand gerissen.  
Fassungslos knödelte sie das Stück Papier zu einem Ball. Bevor sie es jedoch in die nächste Tonne werfen konnte, zögerte sie kurz.  
Wusste Frisk und ihre Familie davon?  
Der Bus fuhr gerade vor und ließ die Fahrgäste rein. Mit einem Ruck hob sie ihre vier Tüten an und suchte sich einen freien Platz, um diese abzustellen. Danach zückte sie ihr Handy.  
'Frisk, bist du zuhause?'  
'Nein, bin noch bei meinen Eltern. Was gibt’s?'  
Sie schaute kurz in jede Richtung um sicherzustellen, dass sie keiner beachtet. Leise entkrümelt sie das Papier und machte den Ton und Blitz aus, um ein Foto zu schießen.  
Bis an ihrer Haltestelle kam keine Reaktion. Sie stieg, leicht besorgt, aus dem Bus und ging über die Straße bis zu ihrem Haus. Als sie gerade die Tüten auf den Esstisch hob, deutlich erschöpft vom Gewicht, packte sie wer von hinten. Ihr Schrei verstummte in dem kurzen Schwarz, das sie Umgab.  
Augenblicklich war sie in einem Fremden Raum. Vor ihr saß Vater Dreemur an einem Arbeitstisch, die Fläche voller Papierstapel.  
„Bitte entschuldige den Überfall, Mensch. Bitte setzt dich doch. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?“  
Noch in Panik, versuchte sie ihren Entführer abzuschütteln. Sans Lachen kam hinter ihr raus, ehe die Hände von ihr ließen.  
„Ja, Sorry, Große.“  
Ihr Gesicht färbte sich in ein ungesundes Rot – sie drehte sich um und starrte Sans mit einem giftigen Blick an, ehe sie sich (mit einem deutlich freundlicheren) an Asgore wandte. Stumm steckte sie den Schlüssel in die Jackentasche, den sie noch in den Händen hielt und setzte sich ihn Gegenüber. In der Teetasse war eine gelbliche Flüssigkeit zu sehen.  
„Hast du noch diese Nachricht?“  
Kaiti zog das inzwischen komplett zerknitterte Stück Papier aus der Jackentasche und strich es etwas flach, ehe sie es ihm gab.  
Seine wuschigen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen: „Das ist nicht erfreulich. Woher hast du es?“  
„Ein Mann hatte es neben einer Bushaltestelle ausgeteilt“, fing sie an und hielt die wärmende Tasse zwischen den Händen. Das Porzellan war echt hübsch, „Ich fand es kurios, dass ihm der Flyer so erfolgreich aus den Händen genommen wurde, da hab ich mir auch ein Exemplar besorgt.“  
Ein tiefes, grübelndes Geräusch entwich der Kehle des Königs, ehe er das Papier niederlegte: „Antrag 407-23 ist der, der uns die freien Wohnungen und Häuser zur Miete überlässt. Wenn der keine Zustimmung findet, müssen wir einen anderen Ort finden.“  
Er schaute zu ihr auf, als sie die Tasse unangetastet auf den Tisch sinken lässt, „Das ist doch Wahnsinn. Ich will nicht unhöflich wirken, Herr Deemur, aber man kann Monster doch nicht wie Aussätzige behandeln. Gut, in unserer Geschichte wurden sie nie vermerkt, oder erfolgreich entfernt, trotzdem würde ich hier auf die Rechte für Einwanderer plädieren.“  
Sie warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu: „Immerhin waren sie schon immer hier, sie kommen nicht aus dem All, sondern waren schon immer ein Teil dieses Berges. Ich kenne einige Studenten, die Jura studieren. Wenn mann-“  
Ihr Redefluss wurde von dem herzlichen Lachen ihres Gegenübers unterbrochen. Sie ließ ihre Hände zurück in den Schoß fallen, welche sie eben noch zum Reden benutzt hatte.  
Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf. So groß, wie seine Gestalt war, schien auch seine Hand, die er ihr auf den Kopf legte. Sie bedeckte ihre ganze Schädeldecke.  
„Du bist ein sehr lieber Mensch“, meinte er lächelnd und wuschelte ihre offenen Haare durch, „du redest zielgerichtet und logisch. Wie war nochmal dein Name?“  
„Kaiti.“  
„Kaiti, entschuldige, dass ich deinen Namen vergessen habe. Es ist nur so viel los an der Oberfläche, daran muss ich mich erstmal gewöhnen.“  
Die Hand auf ihrem Kopf wackelte bei seinem Lachen mit. Sie war warm und flauschig. Wird Asriel's Hand auch irgendwann mal so riesig?  
„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich öfters besuchst. Mir gefällt deine Idee. Studierst du auch in diese Richtung?“  
Ihr Kopfschütteln entlockte ihn nur ein leises Seufzen: „Schade. Ich suche noch einen menschlichen Vertreter neben Frisk. Sie ist einfach noch zu jung dafür.“  
„Ich studiere Soziologie. Ich habe allerdings erst dieses Jahr damit angefangen.“, warf sie noch ein, „Ich würde ihnen gerne helfen, allerdings habe ich kaum Zeit zwischen meinem Job und der Uni.“  
In dem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. Ein junger Mann kam rein und blickte atemlos auf Sans.  
„Gott sei Dank habe ich dich gefunden, Sans!“, er sah etwas entnervt aus, „Wie oft muss ich dich darum bitte, dich nicht kommentarlos wegzuteleportieren?“  
„Sorry, bin ausgerutscht.“, antwortete Sans und überkreuzte seine knochigen Arme hinter dem Kopf, „Wo ist Pap?“  
Kommentarlos drehte sich der Mann um. Papyrus und ein zweiter Mann standen hinter ihm, während Papyrus an einem Überraschungsei fummelte und Kaiti mit einem überschwänglichen Winken grüßte. Der Anblick war schon fast albern.  
„Sans, bitte mach dem Mann seine Arbeit nicht unnötig schwerer.“, meinte Asgore nun wieder in seinem regulären Ton. Der Mann trat zum Tisch heran, „Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich hatte auf etwas....ruhigere..Monster gehofft.“  
Kaiti drehte sich im Stuhl um und sah Sans ins Gesicht. Dieser Ausdruck...  
„Ich denke, da lässt sich etwas einrichten. Bitte geben sie beide meiner Sekretärin unten ihre Daten und wir suchen ihnen eine ruhigere Familie aus.“  
Asgore begleitete den armen Mann zur Tür und schloss sie vorsichtig. Danach schaute er zum kleinen Skelett.  
„Sans, was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du weißt, dass wir eigentlich damit die Menschen von uns überzeugen wollten.“  
Asgore wurde überraschenderweise nicht laut. Nur der vorwürfige Ton lag schwer im Raum. Sans zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich mochte sie nicht.“  
Der König bewegte sich wieder zu seinem Stuhl. Er ließ sich mit einem Seufzer nieder. Gestresste Züge wurden bemerkbar, als er ihn wieder ansah: „Und was genau mochtest du nicht?“  
„Bruder, ich verstehe dein Verhalten auch nicht. Ich weiß, du hast bestimmt deine Gründe, aber..“  
„Pap, ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie mit uns nur auf den ruhigen Straßen waren? Dass, wenn sie in einen Laden gingen, wir draußen warten mussten?“  
Er ging auf seinen Bruder zu und hob die Hand an, in der das Schokoladen-Ei lag: „DAS haben sie dir doch nur gekauft, damit du nicht den Menschen im Park hallo sagen konntest! Sie haben dich wie ein Kleinkind abgespeist! Die sind vielleicht professionell, aber keineswegs besser als der Rest!“  
Kaitis Blick sank zu Boden. Heute wurden die Monster schon rumgeführt? Sie hatte kein einziges gesehen.  
„Wie viele Familien wurden heute denn bereits in das Programm eingeschlossen?“  
„Aufgrund der bisher noch kurzen Zeitspanne, fünf“, antwortete Asgore und sah sie an.  
Sie legte ihren linken Arm quer über den Bauch und stützte damit den rechten Ellbogen. Die freie Hand ruhte auf ihren Lippen.  
Sie dachte nach.  
„Ich möchte wirklich gerne helfen. Und ich habe Interesse daran mehr über Monster zu lernen.“, sie schaute zu Asgore, „Kann man da nicht irgendetwas machen?“  
Er schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Hierfür stand er auf und wanderte langsam durch den Raum. Als er bei den Brüdern ankam, legte er beiden jeweils eine Hand auf die Schultern: „...Was würdet ihr davon halten?“  
„Fehlt da denn nicht ein Mensch, Asgore?“, murrte Sans, schaute keinem aber dabei in die Augen.  
„Frisk möchte genau euch beiden helfen. Es ist zwar nichts Professionelles, aber beide Mädchen wissen gut mit euch umzugehen. Mir ist es wichtiger, dass ihr etwas von der Stadt sieht, Jungs.“  
Papyrus schien begeistert und hatte so eine Art Strahlen (?) in seinen Augenhöhlen. Asgore ließ bei dem Anblick von beiden ab.  
„Ich lasse deinen Personalien von unserer Sekretärin durchgehen, Kaiti“, meinte Asgore, „immerhin studierst du schonmal in die richtige Richtung.“  
„Das ist sehr nett, Herr Dreemur, aber mein Job-“  
„Den musst du denn leider kündigen. Ich denke, ich kann dich für deine selbstlose Bemühung bezüglich meines Volkes besser entlohnen, als deine aktuelle Beschäftigung.“


	7. Einkaufstour mit zwei Skeletten

„Ihr seid nicht gerade arm, oder?“  
Kaiti beäugte skeptisch das Preisschild.  
„Nicht wirklich. Toriel und Asgore hatten unten schon viele Erze und Gold, welches nicht von der bürgerlichen Schatzkammer kam. Das war deren persönlicher Reichtum. Davon haben sie einen Teil verkauft.“  
„Einen Teil erst? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, den nicht mitzubezahlen.“  
Frisk wank ab und fuhr mit den Fingern über die schöne Holzplatte, „Du hast mir dafür die Kaution erspart. Ich finde das mehr als fair. Gibt es Stühle dazu?“  
Kaiti ließ ihren Blick über die restliche Auswahl an Tischen schweben. Die kleine hatte sie tatsächlich zu dem einzigen, großen Einkaufsladen für Möbel geschleppt.  
„Ich habe vorhin Hot Dogs gerochen“, meinte Sans und hob eine knochige Augenbraue, als er von einer alten Frau angestarrt wird, „und ich fühle mich wie ein bunter Doggo. Müssen sie so starren?“  
Das letztere war in Hörweite der Frau, welche danach das Weite suchte. Papyrus war von der Konstellation der falschen Räume begeistert und ließ sich am Tisch nieder, „Der große Papyrus ist, von der Illusion der falschen Räume, um ein angenehmes Kauferlebnis zu bekommen, fasziniert!“  
Kaiti konnte nur schief lächeln. Man hört nicht jeden Tag jemanden von sich in dritter Person sprechen.  
„Du weißt, dass ich Protokoll führen muss?“, sie drehte sich zu Frisk, die einen Verkäufer an Land gezogen hatte.  
„Mein König hat mir befohlen etwas für das Haus zu holen!“, meinte sie kichernd und stellte ihre Frage dem Verkäufer.  
Dieser hatte Frisk einige Stühle in unmittelbarer Umgebung gezeigt. Sie wank Kaiti zu sich.  
Der Tisch an sich war in einem warmen Holzton mit ausziehbaren Enden. Die Stühle hatten denselben Ton, allerdings mit weißen Polstern an Rücken und Sitzfläche.  
„Etwas altbacken, oder?“  
„Aber stabil. Meine Eltern würden bestimmt ab und an vorbeikommen und.. naja..“  
Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass sie gut je 120 Kilo auf die Waage brachten. Alleine schon wegen deren Größe und Felles.  
Also hob sie den Farb-Katalog des Stuhles an und zeigte auf ein weißes Modell mit dem Holzton als Farbe für die Polster. Damit konnte Frisk leben.  
Der Verkäufer hatte an einem der Terminals die Bestellung aufgenommen und versprach die Lieferung zu nächster Woche.  
Langsam zogen die vier weiter. Ab und zu hob Kaiti einige Kleinigkeiten an, wie Teller, Besteck und Becher, um sie in den überdimensionalen Einkaufswagen zu legen. Ihre letzte Mitbewohnerin hatte ihr eigenes Hab und Gut mitgenommen, sodass sie nun wieder aufstocken müsste. Leisten kann sie sich es gerade.  
Sie hielt kurz an, als sie Sans erwischte, wie er gelangweilt einige Dekorationskugeln schweben ließ. Schnell ging sie zu ihm und griff nach den Kugeln. Er schaute sie skeptisch an.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass Menschen nichts in der Luft schweben lassen können?“  
„Vielleicht?“  
Will er sie provozieren? Sie machte eine Geste, als ob sie ihn anheben wollte, als er freiwillig damit aufhörte. Denn ging er deutlich schneller zu Frisk.  
Als sie mit dem bezahlen durch waren, hob Papyrus sämtliche Tüten an. Obwohl er so zerbrechlich aussah, war er verdammt kräftig. Leicht summend ging er voraus.  
Da sich keiner, außer Sans, für einen Hot Dog begeistern konnte, kaufte Frisk ihm schnell einen, welchen er geradezu mit Ketchup ertränkte.

Sie verstand den Mann, der die Jungs nur in die Nebengassen brachte inzwischen. Jeder starrte auf die Jungs, auch wenn es nur Sans wirklich störte.  
Kaiti lockerte die Stimmung, als sie sich als Touristenführer versuchte und erzählte von der alten Einkaufsstraße, die sie gerade durchquerten.  
„..seitdem sind die Gebäude unter Denkmalschutz. Und jeden Tag, gegen 12 Uhr, klingeln die alten Glöckchen und spielen das Lied“  
Sie deutete auf ein besonders altes Gebäude, indem sich ein Schuhgeschäft eingemietet hatte. An einer der Hausecken waren die Glocken eingelassen inklusive einer Kupfertafel, welche ein Zitat des Erbauers innehielt.  
„Wowie, meinst du, wir könnten uns das Glockenspiel einmal anhören?“, rief Papyrus strahlend und schwang dabei die Tüten mit.  
„Sicher, an einem Tag, wo ich keine Uni hab. Oder Frisk bringt dich hierher. Achja, bevor wir die Straße verlassen. Braucht ihr zwei irgendetwas?“  
„Wir könnten mehr Spaghetti gebrauchen“, fing Papyrus an und schaute dabei auf seine Tüten. Sans hob kurz einen Finger, entledigte seinen Bruder der Tüten, ging in eine Gasse und kam nach etwa zehn Sekunden ohne wieder.  
„Lass uns gehen.“  
Der Trip in einen regulären Supermarkt war noch nie so interessant. Papyrus konnte sich ewig nicht für eine Sorte von Spaghetti entscheiden, als er die Vielfalt sah. Sein Bruder zog einfach zwei von irgendeiner Sorte und brachte ihn von diesem Regal weg. Kaiti ging nur gedankenlos von Regal zu Regal, da das ein kurzer Einkauf werden sollte. Immerhin hatte sie erst kürzlich aufgestockt.  
Ihr Blick blieb bei einer Aktionspackung Ketchup hängen.  
Amüsiert stellte sie fest, dass sie so groß wie ihr Unterarm sein müsste und nahm sie mit.  
„Kaiti, was genau hast du in deine Soße getan? Ich möchte sie heute Nachkochen!“, rief Papyrus aus dem Gewürzregal. Sie stellte die Flasche unauffällig beiseite und zog ihm die entsprechenden Packungen raus. Dankbar wollte er sie – samt Gewürze – in eine Umarmung ziehen, stoppte jedoch kurz vor ihr.  
„Du.. riechst wieder so gut!“, stellte er fest, als er Luft einzog. Sie lächelte nur leicht.  
„Das ist mein Shampoo. Das reibe ich mir jeden Tag in die Haare, Pap.“  
„Ich, der große Papyrus, werde auch so fantastisch riechen!“, verkündete er und hob suchend den Blick nach den Hygieneartikeln.  
„Ehm.. da ist nur eine Kleinigkeit, die dich eventuell vor ein Hindernis stellen kann... du hast keine Haare.“  
„Oh.“, meinte er nur leiser und strich sich mit einer Hand über den Schädel. „Denn werde ich mir eine andere Art und Weise suchen, um so fantastisch zu riechen! Mit so einer delikaten Note am Skelett, werde ich die Herzen der Menschen im Sturm erobern!“  
Unwillkürlich stellte sie sich Papyrus in einem Anzug, schicken Lackschuhe und einem gut riechenden Wässerchen vor. Wieso nicht?  
„Denn gehen wir gleich in eine Parfümerie.“, meinte sie, ehe er sie doch in eine Umarmung zog. Frisk, die die beiden vom Nachbarregal entdeckte, pfiff so laut, dass er sie fast fallengelassen hätte.  
Diesmal trug Frisk die Tüten. Sie hatte die Riesenflasche bemerkt und Sans rechtzeitig die Einkäufe entrissen.  
„Wir können gleich gehen, ich und Paps wollen Parfüm kaufen.“  
„Bro, willst du auf ein Date, oder was?“, amüsierte sich Sans und zog beim Grinsen eine Knochenbraue hoch.  
„Nein, mein kleiner Bruder, ICH werde mir einen markanten und unwiderstehlichen Duft zulegen, um meine Umgebung von meiner Großartigkeit zu überzeugen!“  
„Heh, viel Spaß.“, wank Sans ab und bog schonmal in die von Frisk angesteuerte Richtung.

„Uhm... was hälst du von dem?“  
Nachdem Papyrus eine kleinen Niesattake bekommen hatte, aufgrund der ganzen Düfte im Raum, roch er ganz behutsam an dem Probestreifen. Sie hatten sich in eine ruhige Ecke verzogen.  
„Jaa, das ist schon besser.. aber noch nicht großartig genug!“  
Leicht frustriert warf sie den Streifen in den ausgestellten Müllkorb. Sie ist mit ihm gut die Hälfte der beliebtesten Männerparfüms durchgegangen und langsam roch sie genauso wie der Laden.  
„Wie genau riecht denn großartig?“, fragte sie nun und schaute entschuldigend zur Verkäuferin, die sich mit dem Skelett im Laden wohl mehr als unwohl fühlte.  
„Das ist schwierig“, murmelte er nachdenklich und hob eine Hand zum Kiefer.  
Kaiti schlurfte, während er sich Gedanken drüber machte, zur Frauenabteilung. Erfreut stellte sie fest, dass ihr Shampoo auch als Duftwässerchen existiert. Sie selbst konnte schlecht an ihrem Kopf schnuppern. Dabei mochte sie Zitrusfrüchte so sehr.  
„Pap?“, rief sie ihn herbei und zog an seiner Behandschuhten Hand. Kurz sprühte sie ihm auf die Hand, ehe er sie zurückzog.  
„Kaiti, wieso tust du das?“, rief er entsetzt aus, „Jetzt rieche ich keineswegs Großartig, sondern...! ...“  
Interessiert roch er an seinem Handschuh. Denn sah er zu ihr auf.  
„Ist das nicht dein Shampoo? Das ist gut!“  
Kurz grübelte sie und fragte die Verkäuferin nach einer männlichen Variante.  
„Wie ist es damit?“, fragte sie danach und hielt ihn den Teststreifen für dieses hin.  
„Das ist ja noch viel besser!“  
Sie forderte ihn auf, den Kopf in den Nacken zu werfen, als sie ihn damit einsprühte. Zufrieden wedelte er sich selbst Luft zu: „Ich rieche Perfekt!“  
Da war schon wieder dieses Glitzern in seinen Augenhöhlen. Zufrieden mit der Ausbeute bezahlte sie beide Parfüms.  
Draußen angekommen wedelte sich Sans erstmal Frischluft zu, „Uff, wie riecht ihr denn? Seid ihr in das Zeug hereingefallen?“  
„SANS, schnupper an meinem Hals, ich rieche großartig!!“  
Er ging in die Knie, damit, nach leichten Zögern, Sans an der Partie seines Körpers roch. Er nickte knapp, als Frisk auch schnuppern wollte.  
„Bro, du riechst wie eine Orange.“  
„Eine besonders männliche Orange, wenn ich bitten darf! Hiermit verbinde ich den anziehenden Moschusduft eines Mannes mit der leichten süße einer Orange! Männer werden zu mir aufsehen, Frauen wollen sich mit mir anfreunden..!“

Bei Kaiti zuhause angekommen, packte die Schwarzhaarige erstmal die neuen Küchenutensilien aus.  
Frisk und Sans hatten es sich nebeneinander auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht. Als sie die Kanäle nach etwas anschaubarem durchforsteten, hingen sie bei einem Musikkanal fest. Der Bass dröhnte durch das ganze Haus.  
„Komm Sans, tanzen wir!“, meinte Frisk, welche bereits aufgesprungen ist. Er kam erst garnicht dazu nein zu sagen, sondern wurde direkt mit hochgezogen.  
„Ich bin kein Skelett zum Tanzen, Kleine.“  
„Mir egal!“, rief sie, entgegen der lauten Musik, zu ihrem Freund, den sie gegen seinen Willen an den Händen hin und herwackelte.  
Gegen diese Art von Musik hatte auch Kaiti nichts; sie wackelte etwas mit der Hüfte, als sie in Ihr Zimmer steuerte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Auf dem Tisch lagen noch das unausgefüllte Protokolle, die nach ihr riefen. Schnell stellte sich aber heraus, dass sie sich bei der Musik niemals konzentrieren konnte.  
Als sie das Zimmer verließ, saß Sans wieder auf der Couch. Stattdessen hatte sich Frisk Papyrus geschnappt, der mit Vergnügen seine Knochen durchrütteln ließ.  
Sie ließ sich neben Sans nieder.  
„Hattest deinen Spaß?“, fragte sie, gerade noch so für ihn hörbar. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Seine abwesende Haltung ihr gegenüber ist ihr schon eher aufgefallen.  
„Kommst du mal mit?“, fragte sie ihn zögernd und gestikulierte in Richtung Küche.  
Das Lied lief aus und ein ruhigeres spielte nun.  
„Was gibt’s, Große?“, fing Sans an und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder.  
Sie setzt sich gegenüber von ihm, „Also, ich weiß ja, dass wir noch miteinander warm werden müssten, aber so abweisend wie heute, warst du noch nie. Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Er schaute sie mit seinem regulärem Pokerface an.  
„Willst du etwas trinken?“, fragte sie daraufhin und stand auf.  
„Ich brauche eigentlich nichts zu trinken. Zudem ich, wenn überhaupt, nur-“  
Seine Stimme verstarb, als sie die überdimensionale Ketchupflasche aus dem Kühlschrank zog: „Nur Ketchup? Ich bin vorbereitet.“  
Sie stellte ihm die ganze Flasche vor die Nase und stellte ein Glas daneben.  
„..Soll das eine Art Bestechungsversuch sein?“, meinte er, deutlich skeptisch. Trotzdem lockerte er den Verschluss.  
„Lediglich ein Friedensangebot. Ich habe inzwischen mitbekommen, dass du deine Probleme und Erfahrungen mit uns Menschen gemacht hast. Lass mich nur wissen, wenn ich mir den Rang 'Nette Person' eines Tages erarbeitet habe.“  
Sie schenkte ihm dabei ein kurz anhaltendes Lächeln und ging aus der Küche. Kurz darauf kam sie mit ihrer Arbeit wieder.  
„Jetzt, wo die Musik leise ist, kann ich auch arbeiten“, murmelte sie und drückte die Mine des Kulis heraus.  
Eine weile saßen sie so beieinander. Er nahm ab und an einen Schluck aus dem Glas, welches er befüllt hatte, während sie das Blatt füllte.  
Sie kniff ab und an die Augen zusammen, strich sich mit einem Handballen über die Augen, ehe sie seufzend das kleine mitgebrachte Etui öffnete. Eine Brille.  
Sie setzte sich die schwarz umrahmte Brille auf die Nase und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass Sans sie seitdem anschaute.  
Einige Zeilen weiter, ließ sie den Kugelschreiber einschnappen, ehe sie den Blick zum Skelett hob: „Ja, bitte?“  
„Nichts, nichts“, meinte er nur, „hab dich nur noch nicht mit Brille gesehen.“  
Sie schob das Gestell etwas höher, da es kurz heruntergerutscht ist, „Ich kann soweit auch gut sehen, nur kleinere Sachen, wie Schrift, naja..“  
„Solltest du die denn nicht öfters tragen?“  
Sie blickte zur Seite, „Sie steht mir nicht.“  
Er ließ ein kurzes 'Pfft' raus.  
..  
„Sie steht mir wirklich nicht. Ich sehe damit wie ein Depp aus.“  
„Sekunde.“, meinte er und zückte sein Handy. Wollte er ihr jetzt irgendetwas darauf zeigen? Er tippte nur kurz, ehe man hinten im Wohnzimmer ein kurzes Geräusch hörte.  
Papyrus schlitterte herbei.  
„Mensch..!“, rief er aus, ehe er in Sekundenschnelle vor ihr stand.  
„Sans hat mir soeben mitgeteilt, dass du traurig bist! ICH, der GROße Papyrus, werde dir aus deiner Misere helfen!“  
Sans prustete leise. Was weiß er, was sie nicht wusste?  
„Oh, woher kommt das Seh-Gestell in deinem Gesicht, Kaiti?“  
„Das ist meine Lesebrille“, meinte sie ruhig und wollte sie schon absetzen, jedoch drückte er ihr einen seiner Zeigefinger auf die Brücke der Brille.  
„Lass sie bitte auf! Brillen lassen Menschen sehr gebildet und belesen wirken! Und wenn man das bereits ist, ist es ein MAXIMUM an Bildung und Belesenheit! Ich würde auch eine tragen, um meine Bescheidenheit mehr in das richtige Licht zu rücken, jedoch..!“  
Er deutete auf seinen Kopf, „..habe ich leider weder Ohren noch eine Nase, um die Brille auf meinem Gesicht zu lassen!“  
Der letzte Satz klang fast wie ein Schluchzen.  
„Naja, einen Weg gäbe es schon“, meinte sie leise. Er hatte es allerdings mehr als deutlich gehört, denn er beugte sich erwartungsvoll zu ihr runter.  
Sie rutschte von ihrem Stuhl und ging zur Kommode im Wohnzimmer. Papyrus und Sans folgten ihr.  
„Ich habe noch eine Brille ohne Stärke in den Gläsern als Ersatz.“, erklärte sie und kramte sie aus der Schublade, samt Klebestreifen.  
Sie zog zwei kurze Streifen vom Band und klebte diese an die Bügel. Denn ging sie auf Zehenspitzen, um Papyrus die stabilere Variante auf die Nasenbrücke zu setzen. Kurz fixierte sie noch die überstehenden Enden an seinem Kopf.  
„Ich hoffe, dich stören die Streifen nicht allzu sehr.“  
Der Riese warf sofort einen Blick in den Spiegel – und war begeistert.  
Waren das wieder diese Glitzerpartikel an seinen Augenhöhlen?  
„Ich sehe professionell aus!“, rief er und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder, „Schauschauschau!“  
„Ich seh's, Bro“, meinte er und lächelte etwas lockerer als sonst.  
Er hob sie sofort wieder in die Arme.  
„Danke dir, Men-“  
„Kaiti!“  
„-Kaiti!“  
„Seit wann haben wir zwei super-schlaue im Haus?“, scherzte Frisk, als sie vom Fernseher wegsah.  
Nach der Aussage presste er sie noch mehr an sich. Sie schloss die Augen, damit sie nicht ausersehen etwas von diesem Glitzern in die Augen bekam.

Als die Brüder sich verabschiedeten, bestand Papyrus darauf, zu Fuß zu gehen, damit er auch selbst den Weg in die jeweilige Richtung wusste. Sans würde eh getragen werden, wenn ihn die Lust verliert, also stimmte er faul zu.  
Frisk drückte beide herzlich, ehe sie Kaiti an die Reihe ließ. Papyrus konnte sie inzwischen zum Abschied Umarmen, Sans winkte sie jedoch nur freundlich zu.  
Langsam bewegten sich beide Parteien in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, als Kaiti aus dem Augenwinkel noch sah, wie sich Papyrus einen Handschuh eine weile vor die Nase hielt.  
Es war der, den sie mit ihrem neuen Parfüm eingesprüht hatte.


	8. L.O.VE. is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Warnung vor massiver Gewalt gegen Mensch und Monster.

Es war eiskalt.  
Die Dunkelheit lichtete sich sanft, wodurch allerdings ein starkes stechen in Kopf und Nase entstand.  
Sie kniff die Augen so stark zusammen, wie sie nur konnte und hielt sich den Kopf. Leise stöhnte sie vor Schmerzen.  
„Hey... w-wie fühlst du dich?“  
Sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, von der die Stimme kam. Zeitgleich bereute sie die schmerzende Aktion, „Ugh... … als ob ich mit dem Gesicht voraus aus dem vierten Stock gefallen wäre.“  
Die Stimme lachte leise, „U-und dabei wurdest du schon geheilt.. Tori kommt gleich und schaut sich die Wunde noch e-einmal an.“  
„W...wunde..? Was...?“  
„Wie es aussieht, hat jemand nach dir einen Stein oder ähnliches geworfen. I-ich bin froh, dass ihr beide über dem Berg seid.“  
  
-  
  
Mit todernster Mine sah Asgore aus seinem Büro auf die Straße.  
Die Demonstration war zwar einige Kilometer entfernt, jedoch hätte er sich im Nachhinein, einen anderen Standort gewünscht.  
Da er niemandem außer seinen Leuten das Gebäude überlassen würde, hat er seine alte königliche Garde beordert. Papyrus stellte sich, als temporäre Garde, zu Undyne, welche wieder ihre Rolle als Kapitänin einnahm. Sans reihte sich zu den übrigen Mitgliedern ein. Der König entschuldige sich bei seiner Garde, jedoch müsse er in dem Moment auf die königliche Familie achten – und ging mit Frau und Kind zurück zum Schloss im Berginneren.  
Frisk wäre zwar sicher vor den Demonstranten gewesen, jedoch bestand sie darauf bei ihren Freunden zu bleiben.  
  
'Pass auf dich auf, Kaiti! Es scheint denen wirklich ernst mit den Protesten zu sein. Asgore ist mit Mam und Asriel vorerst zurück in den Untergrund gegangen.'  
Stumm überflog sie die Textnachricht, ehe sie sie knapp bestätigte.  
Sie war gerade auf dem Rückweg von der Uni, als Frisk ihr die Nachricht schrieb. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie zu denen stoßen sollte, praktisch als moralische Stütze, oder ob sie ihnen in dem Fall nicht sogar ein Klotz am Bein wäre.  
Monster können sich hervorragend selbst verteidigen, vor allem die königliche Garde.  
Sie schob sich durch die geöffnete Tür, als sie praktisch von einem Fluss aus Menschen in Richtung Treppen gespült wurde.  
Normalerweise war es nicht so voll um diese Zeit..  
Ihr Weg führte sie über die Innenstadt, die, da das Rathaus unmittelbar vor dem Bahnausgang stand, voller Protestanten war.  
Genauso wie vor kurzer Zeit erst, stellten sich die Menschen mit ernster Mine und Schildern hin. Diesmal allerdings vor dem Rathaus. Um einiges mehr Menschen nahmen diesmal an den Protesten teil.  
Ihr lief ein unangenehmer Schauer über den Rücken. Sie zog den Kragen ihrer Jacke höher und ging zum Rathausplatz.  
Die Wege waren verstopft und schmutzig.  
Viele schienen die Aktion als Gelegenheit für hemmungsloses Trinken zu benutzen. Dementsprechend war es laut. Vereinzelnd gingen sogar Betrunkene aufeinander los.  
Die gelben Flyer verteilten sich und landeten unter die Füße der Menschen. Kaum lesbar von all den Fußabtritten.  
Sie blieb eine weile vor dem Rathaus stehen. Wie genau würde das nun laufen? Käme die Polizei und scheucht die Demonstranten weg? Kommt wer aus dem Rathaus und stellt sich den Fragen des betrunkenen Volkes?  
Beim letzteren musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Das Bild war einfach zu absurd.  
Als sich ein älterer Herr auf die Treppen des Rathauses stellte und ein Megaphon anhob, kam zuerst ein verzerrtes quietschen aus dem Gerät.  
Danach hallte die kratzige Stimme daraus: „Liebe Mitbürger, ich danke jedem einzelnen von euch für euer Kommen! Wir sind genug, um denen in der Botschaft so richtig einzuheizen!“  
Als sie nicht wusste, wie sie den letzten Satz zu deuten hatte, hob sie den Blick an. Er hatte lächerlicher weise eine Fackel in der noch freien Hand.  
Soll das in einer Art Hexenjagt enden?  
Er preschte ein paar aggressive Phrasen raus, ehe er sie tatsächlich zum Bewegen anspornte.  
Es waren zu viele. Sie versuchte die Anzahl grob zu schätzen – vergebens.  
Als sie sich zum Bus bewegen wollte, stellte sie fest, dass nicht nur die Wege, sondern auch die Straßen verstopft waren. Diverse Menschen und Auto’s ließen keinen halbwegs schnellen Verkehr zu. Sie lief zu den Mietfahrrädern und holte sich mit ihrer Kundenkarte einen Schlüssel aus einem Automaten.  
Schnell holte sie den Mob vom Tempo her ein.  
Es waren wohl doch einige nicht ganz mehr so nüchterne Leute dabei, welche ihre Flasche gegen Fenster und Mauern warfen, die nicht ansatzweise etwas mit der ursprünglichen Demonstration zu tun hatten.  
Dies schien allerdings keinen zu kümmern.  
Immernoch fragte sie sich, wo die Ordnungshüter blieben. Es müssten inzwischen einige Beschwerden wegen Sachbeschädigung eingegangen sein.  
Ein Anruf ging ein.  
„Heya.“, kam es von der anderen Seite. Es war Sans.  
„Hey?“  
Da sie nicht genau wusste, was er wollte, sagte sie nichts weiter.  
Vom Hintergrund hörte man Frisk etwas murmeln.. und Papyrus schrie mit seiner lauten Redestimme, „Ist Kaiti okay??“  
„Bro, beruhig' dich. Sie ist doch noch in der Uni.“  
„Nein, bin gerade mit dem Fahrrad auf dem Heimweg.“, korrigierte sie ihn und fuhr einen Hügel mit einer Hand am Steuer runter.  
Als eine Autoalarmanlage anging, spürte man förmlich das Zucken in der Leitung.  
„Was zur Hölle war das?“, kam es nun von Frisk.  
„Ich glaube die Hälfte dieser Leute ist betrunken. Die werfen mit allem was die dabeihaben auf Wohnhäuser und Autos.“  
Eine kurze Stille wurde von der Bremse ihres Fahrrads unterbrochen, „Um ehrlich zu sein, mache ich mir gerade etwas Sorgen. Wenn wir Pech haben, kommen die an unserer Straße knapp vorbei. Ich meine, das Haus ist versichert, aber..“  
„Denn komm lieber zu uns, die Garde ist Taff.“, meinte Frisk mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis in der Stimme. Nach einem kurzen Hin und Her legte sie auf und trat in die Pedale.  
Unmittelbar vor der Botschaft angekommen, hörte man auch schon das undefinierbare Geräusch, welches den Mob ankündigte. Sie schloss das Fahrrad an.  
Kaiti zuckte zusammen, als knapp über ihren Kopf etwas vorbeiflog und das Schutzgitter eines Fensters traf. Sie drehte sich abrupt um.  
Einige, besonders 'eifrige' Menschen der Meute, sind voraus gelaufen und sahen sie mit skeptischen Blicken an.  
Sie murmelten, mal lauter, mal leiser Sachen wie 'Wieso schließt sie ihr Fahrrad da an', 'Gehört sie zur Botschaft?' und 'Gehört sie zur Demonstration?', bis ein, mit einer Skimaske, vermummter auf sie deutete.  
„Sie gehört bestimmt zur Botschaft der Monster!“  
Scheiße.  
„Ist das nicht die, die immer diese Skelette spazieren führt?“  
„Ekelig!“  
Als die Rede vom festhalten war, wurde sie leichenblass. Sie wusste, dass die Tür verschlossen war und leider kam sie in der kurzen Zeit, die sie hatte, nicht dazu um Hilfe zu rufen.  
Ihr Kopf rief nach Flucht. Dieser ging sie nach und lief schnurstracks an dem langsam wachsenden Haufen an Demonstranten vorbei.  
Während viele verdattert stehenblieben, liefen ihr einige Kampflustig hinterher.  
__Scheiße! ****  
Scheiße!  
_**SCHEIßE!**_  
Sie fluchte ununterbrochen in ihrem Kopf, da sie vor Angst an nichts weiter denken konnte. Ihr Herz raste in einem ungesunden Tempo und ihre Haut war vom kalten Schweiß bedeckt. Sie lief einmal noch um die Ecke, ehe sie beinahe an einer Mauer geprallt wäre. Mit zittrigen Händen stützte sie sich ab.  
Schritte hinter ihr wirbelten sie um.  
„War dein Fehler wegzulaufen, Püppchen“, grunzte einer. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich kommentarlos.  
Er wisperte dem anderen mit einer  'Waffe', einem Baseballschläger, etwas zu. Kurz danach bewegten sich diese zu ihr.  
„Hey, Süße! Es gäbe da einen Weg, wie wir dir sofort verzeihen würden.“  
Sie blieben vor ihr stehen.  
Einer zog sie an den Haaren heran, während der andere ihren Aufschrei mit einem leisen Lachen beantwortete. Er zerrte an seinem Gürtel.  
Sie krallte sich in die Hände, die ihre Haare festhielten und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie losgelassen wurde.  
Aber wieso?  
Ihr Blick hob sich und sah die beiden Kerle zu Boden.  
„Seid ihr Scheißhaufen auf eine schlechte Zeit aus?“  
Sie warf die zerzausten Haare in den Nacken und sah zur Seite. Sans.  
„Lauf weg.“, wisperte er aus dem Mundwinkel.  
„.. Hinten sind noch mehr. Die sind mir gefolgt. Teleportier uns.“  
„Geht nicht. Wir halten eine Schutzbarriere, damit keine Gefährlichen Wurfgeschosse in die Botschaft kommen. Ich habe nicht mehr genug Magie für uns beide.“  
Sie zitterte leicht. Er schaute sie skeptisch an, ehe er sie stützte und den Kerlen, die sich wieder auf die beiden zubewegten, einen aggressiven Blick zuwarf.  
„Wollt ihr euch ernsthaft mit mir anlegen?“  
Er nahm die weitere Annäherung als ein Ja, sodass er einmal blinzelte. Blaues Feuer stieg aus seinem linken Auge auf. Sofort wurden sie durch eine blaue Aura in die Luft gehoben. Sans zog Kaiti schnell aus der Gasse und lief mit ihr eine Straße weiter weg von der Botschaft.  
Sie wollte eben noch erleichtert aufatmen, als sie in eine weitere separierte Gruppe liefen, die sich sofort auf Sans fixierte. Wie Ratten getrieben, liefen sie wieder zurück.  
Kaiti sah aus einer Hausecke etwas Hölzernes auf sie zukommen, ehe sie selbst schwarz sah.  
Sie fiel zu Boden.  
Sans, gestoppt durch den Schock, wurde zu Boden gerissen.  
Mit aufgerissenen Augenhöhlen sah er, wie Blut aus ihren Haaren sickerte.  
Wenn er sich jetzt wegteleportierte, würden sie sicherlich weiter auf sie draufschlagen.  
Wenn er sich aber nicht wehrt, wird er bald zu Staub zerfallen.  
Er wehrte sich, sogut er es gegen zwanzig Leute auf einmal konnte. Die Knochen, die er beschwor, wurden zersplittert.  
Er hatte den Befehl keinem Menschen was zu tun.  
Sonst würden sämtliche Privilegien verschwinden.  
Er hasste die Menschen so sehr.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er einige auf Kaiti zugehen.  
„Lasst sie in Ruhe!!“, rief er und versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten.  
Die angesprochenen gingen stattdessen, durstig auf sein nicht vorhandenes Blut, auf ihn los.  
Fäuste droschen auf ihn ein. Er sah nichts mehr, außer Drohgebärden, längliche Waffen, und Fäuste die ihn an der Schulter und Rippe trafen, bis eines von beiden knackte oder gar entzwei brach.  
Er versank in einer Menge aus wütenden Menschen und hielt sich, Sterne sehend, die Arme vor dem Kopf.  
Plötzlich merkte er, wie sich der Mob an einer Seite auftat und etwas Warmes über seinem ganzen Körper kroch. Die Schläge hörten auf.  
Als er aufsah, schaute er in Kaiti's dunklen Augen. Ihre Nase war rot und Blutverschmiert.  
Schnell blickte sie zum Mob auf und... bat um Gnade.  
Tatsächlich wurden, während sie mit zitternder, näselnder Stimme sprach, die Waffen gesunken.  
Die Worte verstand er nicht mehr und die Sicht war verschwommen.  
Das einzige Wort, dass er verstand war 'Liebe'.  
__**Liebe**...  
Einer schien unbeeindruckt und holte aus...  
Er traf sie an derselben Stelle am Kopf, wo sie bereits getroffen war. Ihr Gewicht, welches sie vorher auf wackeligen Knien und Händen hielt, fiel nun komplett als fleischiges Schutzschild auf  Sans.  
Tritte folgten, um sie von ihm runter zu bekommen.  
Kurz, bevor sie Kaiti von ihm runter gezogen hatten, hörte man ein lautes „NGAH!“, auf den ein greller Blitz folgte, der allen die Sicht nahm.  
In dem Moment verlor Sans ebenfalls das Bewusstsein.  
  
-  
  
Sie sah in die bebrillten Augen einer gelben Echsen-Dame. Diese begutachtete vorsichtig ihre bandagierte Wunden, ehe sie sich etwas auf einem Papier notierte.  
„Wo ist Sans..?“  
Die Frau zuckte leicht zusammen. Ihr Blick verfiel ins traurige, ehe sie sich ein Lächeln aufzwang: „I-ihm geht es ganz okay. Er ist bereits Wach.“  
Sie deutete auf das Nachbarbett, welches mit einer Art Gardine versteckt war. Sie zog ihn kurz danach zur Seite.  
Sans nippte an einer Ketchupflasche und tippte auf seinem Handy rum. Er linste zur Seite.  
„Heya, Große.“  
„Hey...“  
„Ich lasse euch mal alleine.. ruht e-euch aus, okay?“, sie führte ihre kleinen Hände zueinander, ehe sie aus dem Raum schlich. Sans Handy machte eine kleine Melodie, die wohl von einem Spiel stammt.  
Da sie ihren Kopf einfach nicht in einer schiefen Position halten konnte, drehte sie mühselig ihren gesamten Körper zur Seite.  
Stumm sah sie ihn an.  
„Jaaa.. das ist gestern nicht so gut gelaufen..“, meinte er und lächelte sein übliches Pokerface-Lächeln.  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Was tut dir leid?“, er machte das Spiel aus und legte das Handy beiseite.  
Sie deutete lediglich auf ihn.  
„Aaach, das wächst nach. Nichts, was die gute Tori nicht heilen könnte. Ich bin aus Magie. Bei dir stellt sich das etwas schwieriger heraus, da du.. naja.. aus Zeug bist.“  
Sie schloss langsam die Augen.  
„Bist müde, hm? Kann ich dir nicht verübeln. Ein Nickerchen.. könnte ich auch vertragen, heh..“  
...  
  
In derselben Nacht ist noch die Polizei ausgerückt und nahm die meisten Randalierer fest.  
Wie sich herausstellte, war der Großteil der Polizeistation dieser Kleinstadt gegen Monster und tat deswegen nichts gegen die Demonstranten. Dies kam erst raus, als sich die Bürger an die benachbarten Polizeiwachen direkt gewandt haben.  
Aufgrund dessen, dass Kaiti und Sans stark verletzt wurden, wurde das Verbot, dass Monster Menschen verletzen dürfen, aufgehoben. Es durfte nun zur Selbstverteidigung und zum Schutz anderer genutzt werden.  
Wäre die Regelung nicht gewesen, hätte Sans Kaiti vor dem Mob beschützen können.  
Hätte er ein Blutbad angerichtet, wäre das definitiv zugunsten der Gegenspieler gekommen, welche die Angst gegen Monster noch mehr geschürt hatten.  
  
Dem Antrag 407-23 wurde zugestimmt.  
  
Alles geschah danach so schnell.  
Nachdem Kaiti sich etwas erholen konnte, stellte sie eine Anzeige gegen unbekannt, da es schlicht zu viele waren, die sie und Sans angegriffen hatten. Es hatten sich einige anonym im Internet zu der Tat bekannt. Sie hatten wohl mit mehr Schutz im Netz gerechnet, sodass sie problemlos aufgespürt wurden.  
Kaiti verklagte mit Hilfe diese Männer zu einem Schmerzensgeld neben der Gefängnisstrafe.  
Sie bekam Asgore's Anwalt, auf sein Bitten, zur Seite gestellt, mit dem sie erfolgreich den Prozess gewann.  
Da Sans, aus mangelnder Rechtslage für Monster, nicht klagen konnte, gab sie ihm die Hälfte der Summe ab.  
Als sie Sans einige Wochen nach den Tumulten den Scheck gab, verzog er die Augenbrauen.  
„Sorry, Große, aber ich bin nicht zu kaufen.“  
Sie zog ihm den Scheck wieder aus den Händen und deutete auf die Summe: „Das ist genau die Hälfte von dem, was ich im Prozess erhalten hatte. Dir steht die Hälfte zu.“  
„Nah, behalt es.“, meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Danach ging sie zu Papyrus, der ihm gerne das Geld auf das neu eingerichtete Konto einzahlen wird.


	9. Oh mein Gott

Inmitten der Nacht wurde das Licht im Wohnzimmer eingeschaltet. Leise Schritte gingen in Richtung Küche.  
Kurz wurde diese durch das kleine Licht des Kühlschrankes beleuchtet, als sich Sans die obligatorische Ketchupflasche herausnahm.  
Mit seinem Lieblingsgetränk ließ er sich auf die Couch nieder.  
Er seufzte tief. Die Ringe unter seinen Augenhöhlen waren dunkel und nicht mehr zu übersehen.  
Er brauchte dringend Schlaf.  
Immer, wenn er zuhause aus dem Schlaf schrak, noch getränkt in die Dunkelheit seiner finsteren Träume, teleportierte er sich zu Frisk’s und Kaiti’s Heim und hielt Wache.  
Das Menschen-Fernsehen hatte einen entscheidenden Vorteil – es gab mehr als nur einen einzigen Schauspieler und auch mehr als nur einen Kanal, den man einschalten konnte.  
Um diese Uhrzeit liefen zwar nur Dauersendungen für allerlei Produkte, Dokumentationen und ausgeschmückte Theorien auf Nachrichten Sendern, aber es war immer noch spannender Killerameisen zuzusehen, wie sie ein totes Tier auseinander nehmen, als auf den 'Stay tuned' im Untergrund zu starren.  
Eine Tür ging mit einem leisen knacken auf. Beim Hinsehen, schlurfte Frisk in ihrem Schlafkleid aus ihrem Zimmer.  
„Sans...?“, sie rieb sich behutsam die Augen, als sie auf ihn zusteuerte.  
Ihre Stimme klang noch total verschlafen.  
Ohne irgendwelche Fragen zu stellen, ließ sie sich neben ihn fallen. Als sie ihre Augen besser auf bekam, sah sie besorgt zu seinen Augenringen.  
„Sans“, sanft strich sie mit beiden Daumen über das dunkle Violett, „wie lange hast du nicht mehr geschlafen?“  
„....“  
Er drückte sie nur sanft an seine Seite.  
„Willst du vielleicht.. bei mir im Bett schlafen?“  
Das klang für ihn in keinster weise falsch. Als sie noch kleiner war schliefen sie regelmäßig zusammen auf seiner alten Matratze. Sei es wegen ihren Albträumen, die sie damals immer wieder dank ES plagten, oder seine Träume vom kalten und dunklen nichts.  
Er strich ihr durch die seidigen Haare.  
„Nah, dank dir Kleine. Ich muss mich einfach irgendwann richtig austoben. Denn schlafe ich auch durch.“  
Sie nahm es so hin. Von den Insekten leicht angeekelt, holte sie sich die Fernbedienung vom Tisch und schaltete um. Doku, Wiederholung von vor fünf Stunden, super-Bratpfanne...  
Sie hielt bei einer Nachrichtensprecherin, welche überraschenderweise viel Dekolleté zeigte. Sans linste nun auch zum Fernseher.  
„Sollen die nicht normalerweise professionell wirken?“, meinte er und hob eine Augenbraue.  
Beide erschraken leicht, als sie ihre letzten Nachrichten wohl so wahnsinnig toll fand, dass sie sich erstmal die Bluse aufriss.  
Auf einmal waren nur noch nackte Frauen zu sehen. Der Ton sprang von sich aus kurz lauter, als alle denselben Wortlaut schrien. (Wahnsinn! ;P)  
In dem Moment ging auch Kaiti's Tür auf.  
„Was zum-?“  
Frisk machte schnell den Fernseher aus.  
Die Ältere verschränkte fragend sie Arme, als sie auf Frisk und Sans schaute.  
„Feiert ihr eine nächtliche Party ohne mich?“, es schwang ein leichtes Grinsen mit, „Und auch noch eine so unanständige. Frisk ist dafür aber noch etwas zu jung, Sans.“  
Der angesprochene murmelte etwas in seine Jacke, ehe er verlegen zur Seite schaute.  
„Kaiti, kennst du gute Methoden, um einzuschlafen?“, meinte Frisk, als sie sich auf der Couch komplett zu ihr drehte.  
„Willst du grad vom Thema ablenken?“, meinte sie immer noch müde, aber belustigt, „Kannst du nicht mehr schlafen?“  
„Ich nick hier gleich wieder ein.. aber Sans..“, Frisk packte Sans Kopf und präsentierte ihr die Ringe. Kaiti legte überlegend eine Hand an ihr Kinn.  
Er schnaufte kurz und nahm Frisk's Hände von seinem Kopf, um ihn wieder wegzudrehen.  
„Hm.. Ich hätte ja gesagt eine Massage, aber...“, ihr Blick jagte an Sans Körper runter, ehe sie sich neben ihn niederließ.  
„Aber ich habe keine Haut zu massieren?“, meinte Sans bissig.  
„Nah“, wank sie ab, „Ich bezweifle, dass du mich dich so lange auch anfassen lässt.“  
Sein Mund wurde schmal, ehe er leise ein „Tschuldige“ herausbrachte.  
„Alles okay, Sans. Du siehst so aus, als ob du einige schlaflose Nächte hinter dir hättest. Frisk?“  
Sie ließ Sans mit seinem Rücken zu Frisk wandern, damit sie an seinen Kopf käme.  
Nach und nach gab sie ihr Anweisungen, wie sie seinen Schädel zu massieren hatte. Zuerst schien er mehr als skeptisch und schaute unruhig nach links und rechts; diese Berührungen einfach nicht gewohnt. Nach einiger Zeit zuckte er kurz zusammen, wodurch Frisk sofort ihre Hände wegnahm.  
„Entschuldige! Hab ich zu doll..?“  
„Nah, ich glaub, mein Schädel kann diesen Druck einfach nicht wirklich ab.“, meinte er leise und wirkte nun noch viel müder als eben. Frisk konnte auch nur noch halb die Augen offen lassen. Kaiti schickte sie ins Bett, auch wenn sie erst nach mehrmaligen schwachen Protesten tatsächlich ging.  
Danach ging sie in Ihr Zimmer und kam mit einer Handvoll Sachen wieder heraus.  
„Darf ich vorstellen?“, aus ihren Armen purzelten diverse Teile, „Mein 'Instant-Schlafset.'“  
Sie legte einiges zurecht. Ein seltsam aussehendes Kissen, eine Decke mit Kabelanschluss und ein MP3-Player samt Lautsprecher. Dazu fingerte sie noch eine Tablette aus einer Packung.  
„..Und das soll helfen?“  
„Jap.“, meinte sie kurz und steckte die Decke an einer Dose an. Danach ging sie in die Küche und holte ihm ein Glas Wasser.  
Zuerst nötigte sie ihn die Tablette zu schlucken. Er debattierte mit ihr, dass es bei ihm als Monster wahrscheinlich nicht denselben Effekt wie bei Menschen haben wird. Er schluckte sie trotzdem.  
Die Decke wurde relativ schnell warm und war groß genug, um Sans damit komplett einzuwickeln. Sein Kopf sank in das besonders weiche Kissen, als sie den Player auf eine Art Wald-Melodie einstellte.  
„Entspannungsmusik.“, meinte sie zufrieden und ließ es abspielen. Man hörte ein sanftes Rauschen der Blätter und Vogelgesang.  
Sie machte schlussendlich das Licht aus.  
„So klingt übrigens der Frühling.“, meinte sie leise und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. Er hatte die Augen zu gemacht und lauschte den Geräuschen.  
„Du musst dir den Nachthimmel vorstellen. Langsam verblassen die Sterne. Die Vögel fangen an zu Singen, während der Wind durch die noch jungen Blätter rauscht.“  
Sie versuchte sich an einer Art Entspannungstherapie.  
Seit dem einem Tag ist fast ein Monat vergangen. Beide verstehen sich seitdem schon besser.  
Die Couch war breit genug, um ihren Kopf neben das Kissen noch legen zu können. Die Füße wurden auf die Lehne gelegt.  
„...Dann färbt sich der Himmel am Firmament langsam von blau in ein orange.“  
„An den Sonnenaufgang kann ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern.“, meinte er leise.  
Sie lag eine weile so, bis sie sich sanft erhob und sich vor seinem Kopf positionierte.  
„Achtung, ich fasse dich an.“  
„Heh“, murmelte er nur, als sie seinen warmen Schädel berührte. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich vor und malte seicht Kreise in einige Stellen. Ab und an gab er noch Kommentare von sich, bis er nach etwa fünf Minuten komplett verstummte.  
Sie legte ihre Handflächen glatt auf den Kopf und streichelte ihn sanft. Langsam fuhr sie auch an seiner Wirbelsäule zum Brustbein runter.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung kam ein leichtes 'mmmm', das fast wie ein seichtes Schnurren klang.  
„Heh, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mir so schnell an die Knochen gehst.“, meinte er leise, wobei sein Grinsen deutlich hörbar war.  
Sie hob im Dunkeln eine Augenbraue und zog ihre Hände weg. Ein enttäuschtes Geräusch kam von ihm aus.  
„Du bist ein echt komischer _**Kauz**_ , Sans.“  
„Ich bin gerne ein **_Kauz_** , wenn du gut-“  
Stille.  
„Wenn ich was?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Nah, ich lasse den mal ausnahmsweise vorbeiziehen. Der würde den Moment kaputt machen.“  
Sie packte ihn wieder am Kopf und sah ihn in die leuchtenden Augen: „...Wenn ich was?“  
„... ….Wenn du **_gut zu Vögeln bist_**.“ , meinte er. Sein Grinsen war durch die schwachen Lichter von Außen noch gut erkennbar. Mit einem lauten 'UGH.' ließ sie von ihm ab.  
„Das ist ja mal ein ganz neues Level von Flachwitzen. Hast du den in einer Discothek aufgeschnappt?“  
„Hey, das ist meine Art zu sagen, dass ich dich leiden kann?“, meinte er und richtete sich auf. Die Decke rutschte leicht von seinen Rippen.  
„Wie musst du denn Pap zubomben?“  
Die Frage war mehr an sie selbst gerichtete, trotz dessen löste sie bei ihm ein weiteres Grinsen aus.  
Herzhaft gähnte er.  
Sanft schob sie ihn wieder in die vorherige Position und streichelte seinen Kopf weiter.  
Er schloss sofort die Augen und machte nun ständig dieses Geräusch.  
Klang wie eine ausgehöhlte Katze.  
„Willst du wissen, wie ich Leuten zeige, dass ich sie mag?“, fing sie denn an und sah runter.  
Ein Leuchten sah zu ihr hinauf.  
Sie beugte sich leicht runter und gab ihn einen sanften Kuss zwischen die Augenhöhlen. Zu ihrer Überraschung schloss er danach nur wieder das geöffnete Auge.  
„Interessant. Könnte ich mich dran gewöhnen.“  
„Wenn wir wirklich miteinander cool sind und du das nicht nur im Schlafentzug babbelst?“  
„Keine Garantie auf meine Worte.“, gab er von sich und kuschelte sich mehr in die warme Decke.  
Wortlos streichelte sie ihn noch eine weile. Irgendwann hörte sie seinen lauten Atemzüge.  
Ist er eingeschlafen?  
Sie zog ihre Hände auf ihren Schoß und lauschte eine Weile, ehe sie vorsichtig aufstand.  
Sie wusste schonmal, was sie ihm zu Weihnachten schenken würde.  
Im Zimmer setzte sie sich an den Bettrand und sah auf die Uhr.  
4:56, genug Zeit für etwas Restschlaf. Sie zog die schwere Wolldecke über sich.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, dröhnte es aus den Lautsprechern; der Professor am Pult tippte etwas in den auf der Leinwand übertragenen Laptopbildschirm, ehe er fortfuhr, „Heute beschäftigen wir uns mit der Methodik der empirischen Forschung.“  
Kaiti strich sich mit ihrem Kugelschreiber den Pony aus dem Gesicht, ehe sie weiterschrieb. Der Saal war still. Sie hatte sich letzte Woche ein Buch zum Thema ausgeliehen, welches sie nebenbei aufschlug, um sich mit kleinen, bunten Klebestreifen Markierungen an den richtigen Seiten und Unterthemen zu machen. Ihr Blick schweifte kurz auf die Sitzreihe unter ihrer und blickte auf ein schwarzes Notizbuch mit einem Totenschädel darauf.  
War nicht demnächst Halloween?  
Sie kritzelte sich das Wort auf ihren Unterarm, um sich wieder der Vorlesung zu widmen. Kaiti hob langsam den Blick als dieser auf einem dunkelbraunen Haarschopf hängenblieb.  
Sie hatte Joris seit dem Vorfall nur ein, zweimal gesehen. Jedes mal ging sie ihm aus dem Weg, da sie schlichtweg kein Interesse an einem Gespräch oder sonstigem hatte.  
Seitdem sie die Beziehung beendet hatte, schienen ihre Mitstudenten einen gewissen Abstand zu ihr zu halten. Redete er etwa schlecht über sie, damit sie alleine dastand?  
  
Sie klappte alle Bücher und Hefte vor sich zu, um sie im Rucksack zu verstauen. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ sie mit dem Strom den Saal.  
Ihr Handy vibrierte in dem Moment, als sie den Campus verlassen wollte und zeigte ein 'Halt kurz an' auf dem Bildschirm. Unbewusst tat sie dies auch, als sie Joris Namen angezeigt bekam.  
Trotz der Warnung erschrak sie leicht, als sie Schritte und ein „Hey.“, hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte sich um und sah in die Augen.  
Sie presste ein trockenes 'Hi' raus, ehe sie ihn versuchte abzuspeisen, „Sorry, ich hab keine Zeit. Ich-“  
„Jaja, ich weiß. Arbeit und so. Arbeitest du immer noch in dieser Frittenbude?“  
Trotz den Geschehnissen konnte sie soweit anonym bleiben, ihrer Privatsphäre zu Liebe.  
„Wieso, willst du wieder irgendwo betrunken hereinplatzen?“  
Er seufzte laut, „Hackst du immer noch darauf rum?“  
Sie resignierte im inneren. Er hatte sich seitdem nicht ein einziges mal für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Sie hielt es kurz.  
„Jap. Und jetzt entschuldige mich.“  
Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um, wurde jedoch am Arm zurückgehalten. Sofort feuerte sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der ihn seltsamerweise zum Strahlen brachte.  
„Ich wusste, dass ich mich nicht verguckt habe. Seit einigen Wochen hast du wieder dieses.. Feuer.. um dich herum. Dein Blick hätte mich getötet, wenn der das könnte.“  
Kaiti wünschte sich Augenblicklich diese Fähigkeit.  
„War das wegen meiner Aufopferung?“, er klang hoffnungsvoll.  
Beim letzten Wort musste sie unwillkürlich auflachen.  
Aufopferung.  
„Es war nicht deinetwegen.“, schoss sie seine Hoffnung ab und zog ihren Arm zu sich.  
Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppen hoch.  
„Ich schreib dir heute Abend, okay? Wir bekommen das schon hin!“, rief er ihr hinterher.  
„Tu das und ich blockiere dich vollends.“  
„Denn.. ruf ich dich halt an.“  
„Ich will eh auf einen Zwei-Jahresvertrag wechseln.“, kommentierte sie es, ohne sich zu ihm zurückzudrehen.  
  
Es roch wundervoll.  
Der schöne Holztisch machte sich hervorragend in der Küche und hatte Gott sei Dank genug Platz. Frisk und sie hatten sich auf einen Tag in der Woche festgelegt, an dem sie mit Freunden zusammen am Abend Essen wollten.  
Seit einiger Zeit aßen auch Undyne und Alphys mit.  
Alphys hatte sich als Wissenschaftlerin und einziges Monster mit dem Wissen über Menschliche und Monster-Körper um Kaiti und Sans gekümmert. Die Echsendame tippte auf ihrem Handy herum und sah ab und an zu ihrer Freundin, die nicht nur mit ihren unheimlich Spitzen Zähnen, sondern auch mit ihren Händen redet.  
Kaiti verstand sich sofort mit der großen Fischdame, die sie noch im Krankenhaus kennenlernen durfte. Sie war diejenige, die sie und Sans mit ihren Lichtspeeren aus der Misere geholfen hatte. Undyne war beeindruckt, dass sie Sans helfen wollte, obwohl sie nur ein 'schwacher Mensch' sei. Kaiti sah das Kompliment dahinter und nahm es gerne an.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, Punk?“, fragte sie und kratzte sich unter ihrer Augenklappe.  
„Kannst du einige Paprika hälften und aushöhlen?“  
„Klar!“, meinte sie und hüpfte von Stuhl.  
„Bitte nicht kaputt machen“, meinte Kaiti und schob ihr die benötigten Utensilien zu, „Ich habe keinen Ersatz im Haus.“  
„Ich bin eine Legende, was das Kochen angeht! Ich habe es sogar Papyrus beigebracht!“  
„Hatte er nicht mal ein Haus niedergebrannt?“  
Undyne lachte in ihrer Manier, „Ja, Meins! Danach hat es Frisk auch geschafft, aber HEY!“, sie ging zur kleinen Frisk und nahm sie in den Schwitzkasten, „Dafür hatte sie voller Entschlossenheit gekocht! Bei so viel POWER konnte mein cooles Haus einfach nicht widerstehen und ging in leidenschaftlichen Flammen auf!“  
„Ouch, Undyne \- das tut weh!“, quiekte Frisk im Griff und wuselte mit ihren Händen an Undyne's Armen herum. Diese waren unheimlich muskulös und taten schon beim Hinsehen weh.  
„U-Undyne, vielleicht solltest du...“  
Alphys half der kleinen aus dem Eisengriff. Währenddessen machte Kaiti die eigentlich an Undyne abgegebene Aufgabe.  
„NGAH! Du machst das komplett falsch, Mensch!“, rief Undyne, als sie Kaiti einfach an den Hüften anhob und beiseite stellte.  
Perplex blinzelte sie die Undyne an. Diese knackte mit ihren Fingern und erschuf einen grellen Lichtspeer, ehe Alphys erschrocken aufsprang.  
„Diese Paprika ist dein FEIND! Du musst sie mit allem, was deine Seele hergibt, dir zu nieder machen! Sie in kleine Fetzen reißen, SIE TERMINIEREN!!!“  
„Undyne, warte!“  
Der Ruf danach glich einem Schrei, der von einer wilden Amazone aus irgendwelchen Actionfilmen stammen könnte.  
„Ich will meinen Feind nur füllen und in den Ofen schieben..“, murrte Kaiti neben ihr, was Undyne tatsächlich in ihrer Aktion stoppte.  
„Denn schmeckt sie aber besser!“  
„Wie sollen sie, verteilt in meiner Küche, auch nur ansatzweise besser schmecken?“  
Die Fischlady beugte sich zu Schwarzhaarigen vor: „Ich nehme deine Challenge an!“  
„...Hä?“  
„MENSCH!“, Undyne ging zurück und stampfte heroisch mit einem Fuß auf einen Stuhl. Sie ballte eine bekrallte Hand zu einer Faust und hob sie triumphierend in die Höhe. Die andere zeigte auf Kaiti, „ICH, Undyne, werde gegen dich, in meinem Apartment, in einem DUELL auf Leben und Tod-!“  
„Undyne, nein!“, rief Alphys dazwischen.  
„Okayokay, ich Korrigiere: Der Kochkünste, um die Ehre Kämpfen!“  
Es lag soviel Stärke und Power in ihrer Stimme, dass es eher zu einer Aufforderung zum Boxen oder zu einer Kampfsportart gepasst hätte.  
„Der Verlierer wird vor Scham zu einer Pfütze seiner selbst!“  
„Nein...“, kommentierte Frisk.  
Undyne sah zu ihr hinunter, „Muss Sans Witze eine Stunde lang ertragen?“  
„Heh.“, Sans sah kurz von der lokalen Zeitung auf.  
„NGAH!“, es schien so, als ob ihr die Ideen ausgingen, „Der Verlierer wird alles tun, was der Gewinner von ihm abverlangt! Wenn ICH gewinne..“, ihr Blick wurde gruselig, „Werden wir den ganzen Tag trainieren! Ich werde dich zu einer Bombe heranziehen! **MIT SPRENGSTOFF!!!** “  
„Oh mein Gott, Undyne!“, Frisk hielt sich die Hände vor's Gesicht, musste aber trotzdem lachen.  
„WAS DENN? - oh.“, sie hob den Fuß wieder vom Stuhl und sah leicht enttäuscht aus, als Kaiti die befüllten Hälften bereits in den Ofen schob.  
„Sorry, aber ich wollte heute noch essen.“, scherzte Kaiti und gab ihr einen Klaps auf ihre Bizeps.  
Undyne zeigte nur bei dem wortlosen Kompliment ihre spitze Zahnpracht.  
Als Frisk darauf bestand den Reis vorzubereiten, verließ Kaiti die Küche.  
Sie hörte eine Art Klappern aus dem Badezimmer, welches sie kurz innehalten ließ.  
Da Papyrus auf dem Hinweg in eine Schlammpfütze gestolpert ist, wollte er sich noch einmal frisch machen.  
Ein krachendes Geräusch wurde plötzlich laut. Als sie auch noch ihn hörte, eilte sie zum Bad und klopfte schnell an, „Pap, alles okay?“  
Als keine Antwort, sondern nur ein Gemurmel kam, machte sie besorgt die Tür auf.  
Das große Skelett lag, mit dem Duschvorhang umwickelt, auf dem weißen Kachelboden.  
„Oh mein Gott, Pap!“, sie warf sich sofort auf die Knie und wickelte seinen Kopf aus dem Walmuster. Die Augenhöhlen waren zusammengekniffen.  
Er zog die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als er kurz blinzelte, „Kaiti..?“  
„Was zur Hölle ist passiert? Hast du große Schmerzen?“  
Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihn abtasten sollte, immerhin konnte sie ohne Haut und Blut eine Verletzung feststellen. Er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, als er versuchte sich aufzurappeln, „Alles in Ordnung, Kaiti! Ich bin nur in deiner Badewanne ausgerutscht. Ich... muss einfach besser aufpassen.“  
Sein Lächeln war, wenn auch leicht geknickt, wieder da. Erleichtert atmete sie auf.  
„Warte, ich bring dir ein großes Handtuch“  
Sie ließ von ihm ab und ging ein, zwei Schritte zum weißen Badezimmerschrank.  
„Ich danke dir! Meine Knochen sind einfach zu glatt für deine ebenfalls glatte Badewanne.“  
Während sie über das Problem nachdachte, drehte sie sich mit ihrem größten Handtuch wieder um.  
 _Ihr Blick glitt automatisch hinunter._  
Papyrus hatte sich inzwischen wieder aufgerichtet und hielt sich den Kopf.  
„Uff, ich befürchte, ich muss wirklich besser aufpassen..“  
„ **......** “  
Eine Reaktion erwartend, schaute er zu ihr, bekam jedoch nur das Handtuch gegen das Gesicht und die Rippen gepresst. Als er es sich vom Gesicht zog, wurde die Tür bereits zugeknallt.  
„Kaiti, wie lange brauchen die Dinger im Ofen?“, fragte Undyne, als sie die Küche wieder betrat. Die Röte in ihrem Gesicht ließ die Fischlady eine Augenbraue hochziehen, „Alles okay?“  
„Jaja, alles okay.“, meinte sie schnell und warf leicht räuspernd einen Blick auf den Ofen. Die bräuchten noch eine weile.  
„Ich geb' denen zehn Minuten.“,


	10. Date me Human!

_„Wer ist da?“_   
_„Ich bin 's~“_

  
Der Knopf für die Haustür im Erdgeschoss wurde gedrückt.  
Kaiti säuberte ihre Stiefel am Fußabtreter, ehe sie sie im Flur auszog. Sanft schloss sie die Tür.  
„Ich hab dir etwas zum Essen mitgebracht.“  
Sie hing noch die Jacke auf, ehe sie ins Sans Zimmer ging.  
Die Wohnung hatten sie erst vor kurzem gefunden. Sie war groß genug, damit beide Männer ihre Zimmer hatten, jedoch nicht zu groß, sodass sie recht schnell bezugsfertig und eingerichtet war.  
Sans saß mit einem Kaffee vor seinem alten Laptop vom Untergrund und kratzte sich am Schädel. Als er aufsah, nahm er die dünne Plastiktüte entgegen.  
„Ich dachte mir, du kannst etwas Ungesundes gebrauchen.“, meinte Kaiti mit einem schmalen Lächeln.  
Als er es auspackte, betrachtete er es, „Das.. ist neu. Und es riecht ganz schön nach Knoblauch, heh..“  
Er biss rein und schien es spontan zu mögen. Kauend schaute er wieder zu ihr auf.  
„Das ist etwas, was neben Hamburgern ziemlich reißenden Absatz findet. Nennt sich Kebab im Brot.“  
„Dafür, dass es ungesund sein soll, hat es ganz schön viel Salat drinnen“, kommentierte er es und biss nochmal ab.  
Sie wank nur ab und ließ ihre Tasche fallen neben seinem Bett fallen.  
Als sie kurz auf die Matratze deutete, nickte er nur. Sie setzte sich auf das nicht gemachte Bett.  
„Und? Schon Erfolg gehabt?“  
„Nah“, meinte er direkt trocken, „Ich muss aber auch sagen, dass ihr Menschen es einem echt schwer machen könnt, einen Job zu bekommen, der nicht gerade mit Essen zu tun hat.“  
Soweit sie es verstanden hat, war Sans, genauso wie Alphys, als Wissenschaftler im CORE für die Energieversorgung und weiteres tätig. Da die Titel nicht wie an der Erdoberfläche erworben wurden, müsste er die Prozedur mit der Schule und dem Studium komplett über sich ergehen lassen.  
„Ich muss Asgore mal fragen, wie es mit der Weiterversorgung im Berg aussieht. Immerhin lebt noch der Großteil der Monster in ihren alten Häusern. Alphys scheint jedenfalls auch Interesse daran zu haben.“  
Sie nickte. Das klang doch vielversprechend. Zumal sie nicht wusste, wie es mit der Arbeitserlaubnis für Monster aussah. Noch schienen die meisten von ihrem Gold zu leben.  
Sie schaute eine Weile aus dem Fenster. Auf der Fensterbank stand eine Echoblume. Dieses Gewächs schien es in Unmengen im Berg zu geben. Frisk hatte sie vor kurzen, als Geschenk zum Einzug, besorgt. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihr; strich sanft über die dicken Blüten.  
„Klopf, klopf“  
„huh“, erwiderte sie und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung.  
„Das heißt 'wer ist da', nicht 'huh', du Keks.“  
„Selber Keks.“, meinte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und ging zu ihm.  
Sie blieb stehen, als sie ihre Stimme hinter sich hörte. Die Blume wiederholte ständig ihre letzte Aussage. Sans musste kurz leise lachen.  
„Heißt nicht umsonst 'Echoblume'.“  
Er zwinkerte.  
Kaiti drehte sich um und hob den Blumentopf an, um mit dem Mund ein Furzgeräusch zu imitieren. Wie erwartet wiederholte diese es deutlich lauter als vorher.  
„Wow, wie unreif.“, murmelte er leicht grinsend, als sie zufrieden den Topf wieder abstellte.  
Sie holte aus ihrem Rucksack ein Klemmbrett mit Papieren, ehe sie sich auf die Tischkante seines Arbeitstisches platzierte.  
„Pfft, du siehst aus wie eine von diesen Sekretärinnen aus den Filmen.“  
Sie blinzelte und sah an sich herunter. Da sie einen recht wichtigen Termin für ein Stipendium hatte, war sie dementsprechend gekleidet.  
Der Blazer lag über einer lockeren, weißen Bluse. Und passte farblich zum Rock und der blickdichten Strumpfhose.  
Sie überschlug die Beine und wippte mit dem verlagerten Fuß, „Soll ich noch meine Brille holen und mein Dekolleté aufknüpfen?“, meinte sie scherzhaft und klaute sich einen von Sans Stiften.  
„Du willst doch bestimmt eine Gehaltserhöhung von deinem Boss, Miss?“  
Sans fing an mit seinen knochigen Augenbrauen zu wackeln.  
„Ich kann dich nicht als Boss ansehen, wenn du nur in Shirt und kurzer Hose da sitzt.“, sie musste grinsen, versuchte aber trotzdem sich auf das Papier zu konzentrieren.  
„So, sagt dir Halloween etwas?“  
„Ist das nicht dieser Tag, an dem Kinder ganz legal an jeder verdammten Haustür für einen Lutscher klingeln dürfen?“  
Sie nickte knapp, „Das ist ein Teil davon, ja. Erwachsene machen denn eher Kostümparties und trinken sich einen über den Durst.“  
„Klingt genauso spannend“, er sah sie nicht mal an und scrollte im Dokument runter.  
Sie legte das Brett auf den Schoß.  
Das Programm lief schon eine Weile. Inzwischen kannten die Jungs die ganze Stadt und die Läden.  
Letztens hatte sie Papyrus alleine losgeschickt, um den Wocheneinkauf zu besorgen.  
Sein Strahlen konnte man schon von Weitem sehen, als er mit Tüten voller Spaghetti ankam.  
„Nagut, ich frag' die Tage nochmal.“, murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und notierte es.  
„Wo ist Pap? Ich wollte euch heute eigentlich den Vorschlag unterbreiten, mit mir und Frisk mal die Tage durch den Wald zu gehen.“  
„Ich glaube, der ist neue Kleidung kaufen. Jetzt, wo er Freude daran gefunden hat, schaut er ständig nach Schnäppchen.“  
Ein kleines 'Heh', warf er noch hinterher, ehe er aufstand. Sie drehte ihren Kopf in die andere Richtung, als er sich, mit seinem leeren Kaffeebecher, in die kleine Küche machte.  
„Hast du dich eigentlich inzwischen für einen Vertrag entschieden, Große?“, rief er, während er die inzwischen leere Kaffeekanne inspizierte.  
Joris hatte, trotz ihrer Warnung, sie mehrmals angeschrieben und versucht zu erreichen. Sie kopierte sämtliche Kontakte auf das Smartphone, ehe sie sich im Internet über Verträge schlau machte.  
„Jup. Ich habe da gestern ein Halloween-Special gefunden. Unendlich Freiminuten, genug Frei SMS und das Datenvolumen ist für mich mehr als ausreichend. Zudem ist es billig.“  
„Ah, cool.“, er knipste die Maschine an, damit das Wasser durch das ausgetauschte Pulver laufen kann. Danach wank er sie in das Wohnzimmer.  
„Hast du heute noch etwas vor?“, fing er an und ließ sich auf der großen Couch nieder. Er hatte wohl an die Menge an Leuten gedacht, die durch Pap hier aufkreuzen konnten und hatte sich direkt für die XXL-Variante entschieden.  
Sie kroch auf die Liegefläche und streckte bequem die Füße aus. Langsam wackelte sie mit den Zehen durch den dünnen Stoff der Strumpfhose.  
„Ich wollte eventuell noch etwas lernen, wieso?“  
„Alph hatte einen Anime-Abend vorgeschlagen.“  
„Ah, okay..“, sie schaute zum Fernseher, „Uhm.. wieso nicht. Wann?“  
„Heute Nacht. Soweit ich weiß, hast du morgen keine Uni, oder?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und rutschte an der Rückenlehne weiter auf die Liegefläche. Als sie einen kalten Hauch unter dem Rock spürte, hob sie leicht die Hüfte und zog ihn runter.  
Sans machte den Fernseher an und schaute ihr zu, wie sie die Haarklammer von den geglätteten Haaren entfernte. Die Pracht lag nun gefächert über ihrem Kopf.  
„Was machst du da?“, meinte er amüsiert über den Anblick und suchte einen angemessenen Kanal.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Eure Couch ist einfach so bequem..“  
Sie zuckte kurz auf, als ihr Handy vibrierte. Ihr Seufzer wurde laut, als sie die Nummer sah.  
„Ich schwöre, wenn dieses Handy doch nur eine verdammte Block-Option für Nummern hätte...“  
Sie drückte den Anrufer weg und warf das Handy auf die weiche Polsterung.  
Sans hob es an und schaute auf Joris Nummer. Denn zu ihr.  
„Geht der dir immer noch auf die Nuss?“  
„Jap. Als ob es nicht reicht, dass ich ihn bei jedem Versuch den er bei der Uni startet, um mit mir zu reden, einen Arschtritt bekommt.“  
„..Vielleicht solltest du damit aufhören.“, sagte er mit einem grübelndem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie hob fraglich den Kopf an.  
„Aufhören mich zu wehren?“, eine Augenbraue flog nach oben, bevor Sans verteidigend beide knochigen Arme hob, „Nein nein! Ich meine, mit dem 'In-den-Hintern-treten'. Ich glaube, der steht darauf.“  
„Ugh“, kam es nur von ihr und der Kopf landete wieder auf dem Sofa.  
„Der hatte doch schon damals so ausgesehen, als ob dem gleich einer abging, sobald du ausgetickt bist. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn der Spinner gerne an einem Hundehalsband Gassi geführt wird.“  
Sie warf ihm einen undefinierbaren Blick zu.  
„Sowas schimpft sich Masochist, Große“, meinte er nur und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Soll es hier und da mal geben.“  
Ihr undefinierbarer Blick drehte sich, mit dem ganzen Körper, zur anderen Seite, sodass sie ihm die kalte Schulter zeigte. Er lachte nur und krabbelte auf dem Sofa zu ihr.  
„Hey, sei nicht so! Ich habe doch nur geschätzt, dass-“  
„SANS, ich bin wieder da!“  
Papyrus Stimme wurde von einem Rascheln begleitet, das an Tüten erinnert. Tatsächlich hatte er einige bunte Exemplare in der Hand, als er im Wohnzimmer angekommen, erstmal auf Kaiti schaute.  
„Hallo!“, er grinste munter, „Bist du gekommen, um meinen faulen Bruder in den Hintern zu treten?“  
„Ich trete bestimmt niemandem mehr in den Hintern. Vielleicht ist er auch ein Masochist und das turnt den an...“  
Da sie nicht mehr genau wusste, wohin sie sich noch drehen konnte, stand sie, mit der Haarklammer in der Hand, auf. Sans Blick war eine Mischung aus überrascht sein und einem schmutzigen Grinsen.  
Papyrus, der nicht die kleinste Ahnung davon hatte wovon sie sprach, kramte in den Tüten, „Ich, der große Papyrus, war Shoppen! Sans, ich hab auch etwas für dich gefunden!“  
„Ach? Zeig her“, er hüpfte nun auch vom Polster und bekam einige Teile in die Hände gedrückt. Es war eine Hose, Sneakers und ein dicker Kragenpullover. Er inspizierte die Teile.  
„Da es demnächst wieder kühl ist, will ich, dass wir vorbereitet sind!“  
„Pap, wir haben unten in Snowdin auch Schnee gehabt und es war uns egal.“  
„Ich rede doch nicht von der Temperatur! ICH rede von dem Stilfaktor!“  
„Du bist so cool, Bro.“  
Kaiti ging kopfschüttelnd in die Küche.  
Ihr Handy klingelte wieder. Sans hob es ab und grüßte denjenigen, „Yo, Frisk! Nah, hast schon die richtige Nummer gewählt, sie ist eben vorbeigekommen..“  
Er wanderte mit dem Gerät zum Balkon. Soviel zu ihrem Gespräch.  
Sie gönnte sich noch einen Kaffee, bis sie nach Hause gehen musste. Bei der Auswahl des Bechers kam Papyrus in die Küche.  
Er beobachtete sie, wie sie versuchte aus dem obersten Regal die „Mew Mew Kissy Cutie“-Tasse zu nehmen und dabei auf Zehenspitzen gerade noch so den Henkel erreichte. Aufatmend schloss sie das Regal wieder und drehte sich zu ihm um, „Du auch?“  
„Nein danke, Kaiti! Ich habe noch nie Koffein benötigt, um Fit – geistig sowie körperlich – zu bleiben!“  
Sie nahm das mit einem knappen Nicken hin und griff zur Maschine.  
„Allerdings, gibt es da eine andere Kleinigkeit, die ich dich fragen wollte..“  
Der Ton in der Aussage, ließ sie hellhörig zu ihm schauen.  
Es klang zögerlich, wenn nicht sogar verlegen.  
„Men- Kaiti, ich..“  
Sie überhörte inzwischen schon fast komplett seine Ausrutscher und die der anderen.  
Als er nicht wirklich mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte, warf sie drei Würfel Zucker in die Brühe und einen Schuss Sahne. Beim Rühren sah sie wieder zu ihm hoch.  
Inzwischen hatten seine Wangen eine leichte, orangene Note bekommen.  
„Pap, so kenne ich dich gar nicht?“, meinte sie und nahm einen Schluck.  
Er wurde direkt eine Note orangener. Ihre Augenbrauen fuhren beim zweiten Schluck zusammen.  
„I-Ich, ehm, Lade dich hiermit, ganz offiziell, zu einem Date mit mir ein!“  
In dem Moment pustet sie den heißen Kaffee zwischen ihren Lippen wieder aus. Ein dementsprechender Fleck machte sich auf ihrer Bluse breit. Triefend stellte sie die Tasse erstmal wieder hin und griff zu der Papierrolle neben sich. Um den Boden und sich vom Nass zu säubern.  
„E-ehm Paps..“, fing sie leise an und sah leicht verlegen zu ihm hoch.  
Bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte, sprach er wieder, diesmal entschlossener: „Ich bin erfreut, dass dir das Angebot die Sprache (und den Kaffee) verschlagen hat, jedoch ist und bleibt es deine freie Entscheidung, ob du mit mir auf ein schickes Date willst.“  
„Öhm, also, ich meine, warum nicht?“, haspelte sie und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Dazu nickte sie schwach in seine Richtung.  
Ein Date?  
Ehe sie tatsächlich über die Idee an sich nachdenken konnte, bekam Papyrus sein berühmtes Glitzern in den Augenhöhlen, „Wirklich? Damit machst du mich zu einem sehr glücklichen Skelett, Men-!“  
„Pap, wenn du mich bei einem DATE auch nur ein einziges Mal Mensch nennst, landet das, was ich in dem Moment in den Händen halte, in deinem Gesicht. Und da mache ich keinen Unterschied zwischen einem Glas Wein oder der Rechnung!“  
„D-das Essen ginge natürlich auf mich, Kaiti..“  
Der Ton gefiel ihr schon besser.  
In dem Moment kam Sans um die Ecke, welcher ihr das Handy wiedergeben wollte, jedoch erstmal ein faules Grinsen auf's Gesicht bekam.  
„Was ist denn hier passiert? Hat das große Mädchen ihr Getränk verschüttet?“  
Wären sie nicht befreundet, hätte sie ihm angepisst den Finger gezeigt. Stattdessen warf sie ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Nein, Pap hat mich nur etwas überrascht.“  
„Wieso, hat er dir auch etwas gekauft?“, meinte der kleinste der Gruppe und sah zu seinem Bruder hoch, „Bro?“  
„Nein, wir gehen demnächst fein aus.“, redete sie dazwischen und erntete einen ungläubigen Blick von Sans.  
Sie war sehr zufrieden mit dem Ausdruck, sodass sie mit dem Handy in der Hand den Kaffee (und beide Brüder) dort stehen ließ, um sich ihre Tasche, die Papiere und ihre Schuhe zu schnappen. Sie warf eine kurze Verabschiedung nach hinten, ehe sie mit der Jacke zur Tür raus ist.


	11. Dating Start!

„Mal sehen. Popcorn, Chips, Dips und Tortilla, Schokolade, Gummibärchen, einen Pott Schokopudding, Wackelpudding, Spaghetti..“  
„Wollen wir Animes gucken, oder eine Gewichtsklasse zulegen?“  
Die Schwarzhaarige war inzwischen angekommen und pfefferte ihre hochhackigen in die nächste Ecke. Wehleidig rieb sie sich die rechte Ferse.  
„Und wann hast du bitte das ganze Zeug besorgt? Wenn wir beim Chinesen bestellen, sind wir satter UND müssen uns nicht nur von dem Zeug ernähren.“  
Frisk sah sie leicht beleidigt an, „Hey, was hat dich denn geritten? Lief dein Gespräch beim Institut so schlecht?“  
Kaiti schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, welcher voll mit den aufgezählten Sachen war, „Ich habe dabei ein gutes Gefühl. Ich will nur nicht noch mehr wiegen.“  
Sie legte die Tasche neben sich und tätschelte ihren Bauch, „Seitdem du hier wohnst, habe ich ganz schön zugelegt.“  
Frisk, welche wohl zu den Menschen gehörte, die essen konnten was sie wollten ohne auch nur einen Gramm zuzulegen, lächelte nur. Sie ging ihre Liste weiter durch, als Kaiti, wie von etwas gebissen, aufsprang und in ihrem Zimmer verschwand. Nach einigen Minuten hörte man eine Art Jammern.  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ich hatte das erst einmal an!“  
Aus der Zimmertür kam sie mit einem schwarzen Kleid, dass sie verzweifelt versuchte am Rücken zu schließen, „Ich bin zu Fett für mein Kleid!“  
Frisk ließ von der Liste ab und half ihr. Aber selbst so ging der Verschluss nicht zu. Beide seufzten.  
„Das tut mir leid“, meinte Frisk leise und ließ von ihr ab.  
Als Kaiti leise vor sich hin murmelte, dass sie keine Ahnung hat, was sie nun zum Date tragen soll, wurde sie allerdings wieder hellhörig, „Welches Date?“  
„Uhm“, sie drehte sich zur Kleineren, „Papyrus hat mich auf eines eingeladen.“  
„Ehrlich??“  
„Ehm, ja..“  
Frisk packte sie bei den Schultern; sie sah aus wie eine stolze Mama, „Ich dachte schon, der hätte gar kein Interesse an Frauen! Sein letztes Date war mit mir – vor fünf Jahren.“  
Da Kaiti den Altersunterschied nicht wusste, warf sie ihr einen seltsamen Blick zu.  
„Ehm, auch wenn das nicht wirklich ein Date war. Er hatte es eines genannt, aber eigentlich hatte er mir nur sein Haus gezeigt. Ich hoffe, er trägt bei dir nicht dieses komische Outfit, wo seine Schulterpolster Basketbälle sind...“  
Sie konnte auf diese Antwort nur langsam den Kopf schütteln.  
DAS wird definitiv das seltsamste Date, das sie je hatte.  
  
Als so langsam der Abend anbrach, fuhren die beiden Frauen mit ihren Fahrrädern (Kaiti bestand auf die Bewegung) nach Süden, um Undyne in ihrem Apartment zu besuchen.  
Als Kopf der Garde hatte sie genug verdient, um sich eine schöne, große Wohnung für sich alleine zu leisten. Dementsprechend war sie auch eingerichtet. Da sie beide zum ersten Mal sahen, kamen sie nicht um die obligatorischen 'Schick' und 'Wow'\- Laute herum.  
Das ganze Knabber zeug wurde in die Küche getragen. Undyne zeigte kurz, wo die Schalen waren, als sie eine Augenbraue hob.  
Kaiti hatte noch kurzfristig Knabbersticks aus Karotten, Gurken und Kohlrabi gemacht. Dazu Quark und Sour Cream.  
„Was willst du denn mit dem Zeug?“, meinte die Fischlady und zog einen Karottenstift aus der Tupperware.  
„Ich trainiere nicht jeden Tag, so wie du, und muss aufpassen.“  
Undyne Blick scannte sie, ehe das Grinsen breiter wurde, „Nah, mach dir da keinen Kopf. Ich weiß ja nicht, wieso ihr Menschen so auf Schlankheit bedacht seid! Etwas mehr Bauch – und Busen – schaden dir nicht! Ich finde das Ultra scharf!“  
„Denn passe ich aber nicht mehr in meine alte Kleidung!“  
„Na und? Kauf neue!“  
„Jeans sind nicht billig!“  
„So schlecht verdienst du nicht!“  
„Und BHs sind auch nicht.. billig..“  
„Pfft. Denn lauf doch ohne rum?“  
Katis Gesicht wurde leicht entnervt, als sie auf ihre Brüste deutete: „Wenn ich die Mädels frei rumhüpfen lasse, kann ich mich vor keinem männlichem Wesen mehr zeigen lassen!“  
Undyne packte sie an denen und knuffte einmal herzlich rein. Ihr lachen war rau, „Im Ernst, ich sehe da kein Problem. Und wenn dich kein Mensch will, nimmst du eben ein Monster zum Partner! Wir stehen auf etwas mehr Körper zum liebhaben.“  
Der Blick war derselbe, den ihr Sans vorhin zugeworfen hat. Überrascht und etwas dreckig.  
Die Blicke der drei Frauen wanderten aus der Küchentür, wo Sans gerade seine Sneakers auszog.. und denn auf Undyne's Hände schaute.  
Diese ließ von Kaiti ab, „Sans! Willkommen in meinem Heim! Siehst gut aus!“  
Sie presste ihn mit einer Art Bärenumarmung an sich.  
„Heh. Ich will mich ja nicht damit _**brüsten**_ , aber danke.“  
„Ugh“, murrte sie und ließ von ihm ab. Danach ging er zu Kaiti und grinste erstmal eine Stufe breiter.  
„Große, du musst aufpassen. Es hat seinen Preis eine _**Busen**_ freundin von Undyne zu sein.“  
„Ugh“, wisperte Frisk, lachte aber danach leise, als sie die Fressalien in die Schüsseln verteilte.  
„Was? Nur Knabber kram? Ich hätte Lust auf etwas Fleisch. Wie wäre es mit Hühner _ **brust**_?“  
„OH MEIN GOTT, SANS!“, rief Pap aus dem Flur und ging auf seinen Bruder zu, ehe er ihn mit Leichtigkeit anhob, „Keine Wortwitze heute, verstanden?“  
„Welche Witze, Bro?“  
  
Der Anime war... ganze okay. Es ging hauptsächlich um süße Magical Girls, welche versuchten, mit ihren zuckersüßen Angriffen die Welt zu retten. Nichts, was bereits in hundert anderen Animes die Story war.  
Da sich keiner, außer Papyrus, an ihren gesunden Varianten zu interessieren schien, schnappte sie sich eine leere Schale und griff sich von jeder Sorte eine halbe Hand voll, nur um danach Sour Cream drüber zu kippen. Danach lehnte sie sich zurück und knabberte schnell vor sich hin. Sie hatte Hunger.  
Ob noch die Spaghetti da waren? Sie hüpfte mit der schnell geleerten Schale von der Couch und ging zur Küche.  
Sans schien ihr gefolgt zu sein, denn der lehnte hinter ihr plötzlich an der Kücheninsel.  
Kaiti ließ sich nicht beirren und holte mit Gabel und Löffel eine große Portion Spaghetti aus der Box.  
„Hunger, hm?“, meinte er grinsend, als sie den Timer für die Mikrowelle einstellte.  
Sie antwortete nicht.  
„Hm“, fing er wieder an, „Ist dir die Hose nicht etwas zu eng?“  
Sie wirbelte herum und sah ihm in die Augen. Er schien sie nicht ärgern zu wollen, der Blick war mehr überrascht, als neckisch.  
Entschuldigend hob er beide Arme, „Hey, war nicht böse gemeint. Der Hintern sieht toll darin aus, aber den Bauch guckt vorne etwas raus.“  
„Wo zur Hölle schaust du eigentlich hin, wenn man nicht aufpasst....“, murrte sie leise und zog ihr Oberteil mehr runter.  
„Entschuldige, ich bin ein Skelett mit einem Blick für schönes. Das kannst du mir aber nicht verübeln, Große.“  
Da sie, aufgrund des Essens in der Mikrowelle, nicht woanders hin konnte, lehnte sie sich mit einem leicht bösen Blick an die Arbeitsfläche. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.  
„Bist du jetzt böse auf mich? Das war eigentlich ein Kompliment.“  
„Denkst du, ich nehme freiwillig zu?“, fuhr sie ihn an und kassierte ein Seufzen.  
„Ich sehe da kein Problem.“, meinte er nur und drehte sich zum Türrahmen.  
Danach war er weg.  
In ihrem Kopf herrschte Stille, bis das Piepen des Timers sie wieder wachrüttelte.  
Sie wollte Sans natürlich nicht für ein, in seiner Art und Weise, nettes Kompliment und ihre eigene schlechte Laune bestrafen.  
Leider ist er kurz nach seinem Verschwinden aus der Küche eingenickt und wachte nicht mehr auf, sodass sie die Gedanken mit in den Schlaf nahm.  
Sie nahm sich vor ihm, für seinen nächsten Besuch, eine extragroße Ketchupflasche bereit zu halten.

 

-

 

„Willst du nicht lieber die süßen Pumps mit den Schnallen tragen..?“  
Kaiti stand auf einem Bein, um ihr aktuelles Paar Pumps auszuziehen und in das schwarze Paar daneben zu schlüpfen. Danach drehte sie sich im Kreis.  
Frisk nickte zufrieden. Sie hatte mit ihr ihren Schrank durchwühlt, auf der Suche nach einem hübschen Outfit für das Date.  
Kaiti besaß einige Kleider, welche gepasst hätten. Frisk jedoch zog eines mit besonders großer Begeisterung heraus.  
„Das ist ja mal heiß“, meinte sie grinsend und hielt einen Daumen in die Höhe, „Wieso hast du nicht vorher schon an das hier gedacht?“  
„Ich hatte es mal im Sale gekauft, habe aber nie wirklich reingepasst. Aber jetzt...“, meinte die Größere und strich das rot-schwarze Kleid glatt. Durch ihre kürzlich erlangten Pfunde schmiegte es sich hervorragend um ihre runden Kurven. Leicht verlegen versuchte sie ihren Ausschnitt zu reduzieren, verrückte jedoch nur die Silberkette.  
Frisk war so nett und räumte die restlichen Schuhe in Katis Zimmer, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
So schnell sie auf den hohen Schuhen gehen konnte, eilte die Größere zur Tür.  
Sans erschien hinter dieser, als er einen Pfiff ausstieß, „Nettes Stück Stoff, Große.“  
„Danke“, meinte sie nur, als er einmal um sie herumging.  
Er und Frisk wollten sich, damit keiner von beiden alleine sein muss, die Köpfe in einem Videospiel einschlagen.  
Sie war ihm mit dem Blick gefolgt. Ein Räuspern vor ihr jedoch erlangte kurz darauf ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
Das erste, was sie mit großer Erleichterung feststellte war, dass er tatsächlich keine kleinen Basketbälle auf den Schultern hatte. Stattdessen trug er ein weißes Hemd und ein dunkles Jackett mit passender Hose.  
Sehr schick.  
Sie griff nach ihrer Jacke und der schwarzen Handtasche, ehe sie zum Abschied winkte.  
Frisk wank nur zurück, während Sans an ihr hoch und runter sah.  
Als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, staunte sie erstmal nicht schlecht, als sie einen Wagen vor ihrem Haus hatte.  
„Pap, hast du dir extra für den Anlass einen Wagen gemietet?“, meinte sie, überrascht von seiner Mühe.  
Er nickte nur, zufrieden mit ihrer Reaktion, und machte ihr sogar die Beifahrerseite auf.  
Der schicke Wagen setzte sich in Bewegung, als sie sich beim Anschnallen zu ihm wand.  
Er hatte bis jetzt kein einziges Wort gesagt. Als er ihren Blick bemerkte, blickte er sie für eine kurze Sekunde an, ehe er sich wieder auf den Fahrweg konzentrierte.  
„Darf ich dir sagen, dass du heute bezaubernd aussiehst? Hätte mein Bruder Augen gehabt, währen sie ihm sicherlich rausgefallen.“  
Das entlockte ihr ein kurzes Lachen. Sie war definitiv nervös, warum konnte sie nicht wirklich sagen.  
Das Radio spielte leise eine Melodie, welche von einem Saxophon begleitet wurde. Sie tippte mit dem Schuh zum Takt.  
„Das Kompliment muss ich zurückgeben, Pap. Diese Kleidung steht vielen Leuten, aber dir lässt sie eine besondere Note von Eleganz zukommen.“  
Jetzt war er derjenige, der nervös lachte. Seine Wangenknochen wurden leicht orange.  
Er parkte bei einem recht neuen Restaurant, dass Kaiti noch nicht besucht hatte. Als sie aussteigen wollte, machte er eine Geste, dass sie warten solle, ging einmal um das Auto herum, nur um sie Gentleman-like mit einer angebotenen Hand heraus zu bitten.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er die sonst roten Handschuhe mit weißen ersetzt hatte.  
Als er das Auto abschloss, fielen ihr die Hosenträger unter der offenen Jacke auf. Sie schob einen Zeigefinger unter einen Gurt und zog ihn kurz an. Als sie ihn zurückschnappen ließ, blickte sie zu ihm hoch, „Wenn du jetzt noch eine Melone im Kofferraum hast, siehst du wie ein Mafiosi aus.“  
Er sah irritiert aus, „Ist das gut, oder..?“  
„Also ich habe da schon eine gewisse Schwäche für?“  
Sie fühlte sich sexy genug, um ihn kurz darauf zuzuzwinkern.  
Innen angekommen wurden sie direkt freundlich begrüßt. Die Person schien nicht besonders überrascht über das zwei Meter große Skelett im Anzug. Er fragte nach dem reserviertem Platz für zwei, als ihr die Jacke abgenommen wurde.  
Die Dame führte sie beide an einen Fensterplatz, welcher, wie alle anderen Tische, dank einer großen Blumenvase mit viel dezenter Blumendekoration eine Art Privatsphäre bot. Eine einsame Kerze brannte schon auf dem gedeckten Tisch.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick im Raum umherschweifen, als er ihr auch noch den Stuhl ran schob.  
Mit den Getränkekarten in der Hand, wurden sie alleine gelassen.  
Die Blicke der Gäste schien er komplett zu ignorieren. Stattdessen schaute er auf die Karte.  
„Wow, Pap... hast du extra für uns einen Tisch reservieren lassen? Schick, schick.“  
Er lächelte nur leicht, ehe der Blick wieder auf die Karte wanderte.  
Sie entschied sich für einen Wein mit einem Glas Wasser, ehe sie die Karte flach auf den Tisch legte und ihn ansah.  
„Du..“, fing sie langsam an, um seinen Blick auf sich zu bekommen, „Du bist heute recht still, Pap. Hat das einen Grund?“  
Er schien kurz zu zögern, öffnete jedoch nach kurzer Zeit doch noch seinen Kiefer.  
„Ich... habe mir vor kurzem ein Buch gekauft, in dem erklärt wird, wie man auf ein Date geht. Ich besitze zwar bereits ein Exemplar, jedoch war meines vom Untergrund und... ziemlich überholt.“  
Die Kellnerin kam mit den Menükarten wieder und nahm die Getränkebestellung auf. Danach fuhr er fort: „Ich hatte bisher nur ein Date mit einem Menschen. Also wollte ich auf Nummer sicher gehen. In dem Buch wird klar und deutlich darauf hingewiesen, dass man als Gentleman cool, schweigsam und-“, kurze Pause, „Ich glaube, ich habe das mit dem Schweigsam bereits vermasselt.“  
Sein leicht geknickter Blick wanderte auf ihre Hand, welche sich auf seine legte.  
„Pap“, fing sie mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht an, „Bei einem Date sollte man immer sich selbst treu bleiben. Ich finde es süß, dass du dir ein Buch dafür zu Rate gezogen hast, aber ich rede lieber mit dir, als deine Unnahbarkeit zu bewundern. Okay?“  
Er nickte es mit einem deutlich besseren Gesichtsausdruck ab.  
Bei dem Blick auf die Speisekarte musste sie erstmal einen Schluck vom Weinglas nahmen.  
Gott, war das Zeug überteuert.  
Er meinte zwar, dass er definitiv zahlen würde, jedoch hatte sie zur Sicherheit selbst etwas Geld mitgenommen.  
Sie entschied sich es nicht anzusprechen, stattdessen sah sie ihm zu, wie er recht vorsichtig einen Schluck vom roten Tropfen zu sich nahm. Die knochigen Augenbrauen zogen sich leicht zusammen, ehe er wieder zu ihr sah.  
„Dein erstes Glas?“, fragte sie darauf hin und beugte sich über den Tisch. Im Hinterkopf eine Speise, falls die Kellnerin wiederkommen sollte.  
„Ja. Ich dachte mir, dass ich es auch mal probiere. Es roch sehr süßlich, aber der Geschmack ist recht bitter.“  
Sie schob ihn ihr Glas Wasser hin.  
Sanfte Jazz Musik kam aus den Lautsprechern und hinterließ eine angenehme Atmosphäre. Der Lärmpegel der anderen Besucher war leise genug, um sich auf eine angenehme Art und Weise unterhalten zu können.  
Das Essen war inzwischen da. Sie konnte sich ihr Grinsen kaum verkneifen, als er die Spaghetti Cabonara ausprobierte. Er war hellauf begeistert.  
Sie hatte sich ebenfalls für Nudeln entschieden. Allerdings mit Pilzen, welche als Variation in einer sämigen Soße lagen.  
Ihr Blick wanderte ab und an auf die Teller anderer Gäste. Dort landeten unter anderem Meeresfrüchte in Form von Muscheln, Shrimps und ganzen Fischen.  
„Hm.. wir haben uns doch für recht simple Speisen entschieden, oder?“, meinte sie zu ihm, als er ihrem Blick folgte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ich kenne diese Speisen noch nicht. Ich werde mir aber bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein dementsprechendes Buch kaufen.“  
Er nickte leicht zu ihrem Essen, „Schmeckt es dir etwa nicht?“  
„Nein, nein, es ist lecker! Ich gehe nur so gut wie nie aus und koche, wenn überhaupt, Hausmannskost. Ich habe mich nie wirklich an das Zeug ran getraut.“  
Sein Skelett schüttelte sich leicht bei seinem Lachen, „Zeug? Sind das nicht edle Delikatessen? Jedenfalls hat sie die Kellnerin als diese angepriesen.“  
„Schon..“, sie drehte sich noch eine Gabel mit Bandnudeln auf, „Muss aber nicht heißen, dass sie auch schmecken. Ich habe als Kind immer Schnecken mit Salz bestreut, um sie von meinen Salatköpfen im Garten fernzuhalten. Nicht, um sie zu essen.“  
Es überkam sie ein leichter Schauer, der sie kurz aufrüttelte. Daraufhin musste er nochmal lachen.  
Sie erwiderte kurz sein Lachen, ehe beide verstummten, um weiter zu essen.  
Sie kaute langsam, während sie ihr Besteck wieder beiseite lag.  
„Eine Sache beschäftigt mich doch schon, seitdem du mich nach dem Date gefragt hast, Papyrus.“  
Sein Teller war leer. Er sah zu ihr auf, als er noch die letzten Speckwürfel mit der Gabel aufsammelte, ohne mit dem Porzellan zu quietschen.  
„Ich will dir natürlich nichts unterstellen, aber.. irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, du hast mich nur ausgefragt, weil ich dich nackt im Badezimmer gesehen habe.“  
Die letzte Hälfte kam so leise aus ihren geschminkten Lippen, dass er sich kurz vorbeugen musste.  
Er richtete sich wieder komplett auf und zupfte etwas an seiner Krawatte, den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet.  
„Kaiti“, er richtete nur kurz seinen Blick wieder auf sie, „Ich bin ein Monster, welches nur gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Skelett eines Menschen aufweist. Als du.. mich im Badezimmer gesehen hast, hatte ich mich bereits gewundert, wieso du so schnell geflüchtet bist. Es ist ja nicht so, dass bei mir, wie bei deinen menschlichen Genossen, gewisse Körperteile hier und da angebracht wären.“  
Sie hob eine Hand an, um ihm kurz mit einem Finger sanft über den Kiefer zu fahren. Sein Blick verband sich mit ihrem, als sie seinen Kopf wieder zu sich drehte.  
„Ich hatte mich einfach so geschämt, weil du nackt warst. Auch wenn – Herrgott – du anders ausgestattet bist..“  
Ihr Gesicht bekam warme Züge, „Du hast im Übrigen ziemlich breite Schultern. Selbst manche Männer, mit Muskeln und Fleisch über den Knochen, kommen nicht ansatzweise an deine Breite ran. Deine Hände sind auch riesig. Und.. dir ist schon klar, dass viele Frauen große Männer attraktiv finden?“  
„Wirklich?“, seine Augenhöhlen weiteten sich leicht.  
„Warum sollte ich dir ein Märchen erzählen, Dummerchen? Ich gehöre im Übrigen auch dazu.“  
Er fing wieder an, sich an seiner Krawatte herumzuzupfen. Schweißtröpfchen haben sich inzwischen auf seinem Schädel gebildet, „Denn.. sollten wir unter Umständen öfters auf ein Date, oder?“  
„Gerne, aber vielleicht etwas nicht so teures.“  
„Ich koche dir in meiner neuen Wohnung meine großartigen Spaghetti! Wir.. müssten nur für mich etwas anderes zu trinken besorgen, irgendwie schmeckt mir das Weingetränk nicht allzu sehr...“  
Er hatte es kaum angerührt. Stattdessen hatte er zügig das Wasserglas geleert.  
„Ich würde es ja für dich trinken, allerdings garantiere ich für nichts.“, gab sie zu und zog sich schon mal vorsichtig das hohe Glas auf ihre Seite.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über das MTT Hotel im Untergrund, welches demnächst auch auf der Oberfläche gebaut werden sollte.  
„Mettaton ist ein guter Geschäftsmann, allerdings waren schon damals die Preise für seine Speisen.. recht hoch. Ich rechne mit einem ähnlich hohen Preis hier oben, um seinem Standard gerecht zu werden.“  
„So gut, hm?“, meinte sie und stellte das nun leere Glas ab. Die Rechnung lag, mitsamt dem Geld, im ledernen Umschlag.  
Als sie sich dazu entschlossen heimzufahren, passte sie auf möglichst normal das Restaurant zu verlassen. Ihr Verstand war zwar noch da, ihr Körper gab allerdings bei Alkohol immer als Erstes nach.  
Draußen bot er ihr wieder die Hand zum Einsteigen ein, welche sie nun mehr als dankbar annahm.  
Vor ihrer Haustür angekommen, fummelte sie eine Weile in ihrer Tasche, ehe sie ihren Schlüssel fand.  
„So“, meinte sie kurz und drehte sich zu ihm um, „Das war ein toller Abend Pap. Wenn du irgendwann wieder Lust hast auf ein Date hast, meld dich einfach.“  
Er nickte erfreut, hielt sie jedoch kurz an der rechten Hand fest, ehe sie die Tür öffnen konnte. Seine knochige Hand führte diese zu seinen Zähnen, an dem er sie sanft und kurz andrückte.  
Sie schaute ihn nur deutlich überrascht an, „Ein Handkuss?“  
„Ja, ist das nicht üblich nach einem Date?“, fragte er nervös.  
„Die.. Männer von heute machen das nicht mehr wirklich. So etwas sieht man nur noch in Filmen. Was nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht gut finde.“  
„Entschuldige, dass ich dir denn keinen richtigen Handkuss geben kann, Kaiti. Immerhin habe ich keine Lippen.“, meinte er daraufhin und ließ ihre Hand los.  
Sie ließ nun komplett vom Schlüssel ab und zog seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen auf ihre Höhe hinunter.  
„Wenn einem die gewöhnlichen Mittel zum Zweck fehlen, muss man halt erfinderisch werden.“, flüsterte sie.  
Sanft pflanzte sie ein Kuss auf seine linke Wange und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.


	12. Shipping

Kaiti starrte gedankenverloren in ihren Tee. Die Menschen und Geräusche um sie herum nahm sie erst wieder wahr, als sie den lauten Gruß von Undyne vom Eingang des Cafés hörte.  
Sie schaute zu den drei Frauen auf und hob grüßend die Hand. Schnell zog sie ihren Rucksack von einem der freien Plätze.  
„WOW, du verzichtest mal auf Kaffee?“, fragte die Fischlady grinsend und senkte sich auf einen Stuhl. Alphys platzierte sich direkt neben sie und griff zur Getränkekarte. Frisk suchte mit ihrem Blick nach einer Bedienung.  
„Ja, Kaffee bringt mich zwar auf Touren, allerdings werde ich auch unruhig. Zum Lernen hat sich Tee als nützlicher herausgestellt. Und ich hatte vorhin erst einen Becher.“  
Undyne nickte knapp und schielte mit auf die Bestellkarte.  
Die vier hatten sich spontan in der große Einkaufs-Mall in der Hauptstadt getroffen. So spontan, dass Kaiti die Nachricht eben erst auf dem Nachhause weg von der Uni bekam.  
Eine Angestellte kam mit Stift und Block an und schrieb sich fleißig die drei Getränke auf, ehe sie wieder von dannen zog.  
„Also. Was gibt’s?“, fragte Kaiti und setzte die Tasse ab.  
„Alph konnte es kaum erwarten und wollte wissen, wie dein Date mit Papyrus lief.“  
Frisk grinste breit, als ihre Antwort Alphys schüchtern und knallrot zusammenzucken ließ.  
Diese Tratschtante.  
Alphys versteckte ihr Gesicht in Undynes muskulösem Oberarm.  
„Deswegen h-hab ich das Treffen vorgeschlagen...“  
„Aber du wolltest es erst morgen veranstalten! Warum warten??“, meinte Undyne und schaute auf ihre Freundin. Spätestens jetzt war klar, dass sie ihre geliebte zu dem kurzfristigen Termin gedrängt hatte. Undyne konnte auf rein Garnichts lange warten.  
Die Getränke standen auf dem Tisch. Frisk griff zu dem Gebäck, welches in der Mitte aufgestellt wurde. Zufrieden riss sie die Folie ab und warf es in einem Stück zwischen ihre Zähne.  
„Ehm... Gut, würde ich sagen?“, meinte die Schwarzhaarige und zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.  
Undyne's Blick traf sie und sprach 'Dein ernst..?' aus. Kaiti nickte knapp.  
„Dieser IDIOT!! Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich an dich ranmachen!“, rief sie nun aus und hätte fast den Tisch umgeworfen. Frisk hielt ihn mit einer Hand fest.  
Die spitzen Zähne schienen größer und gefährlicher als sonst.  
Kaiti warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu: „Moment. DU hast ihn dazu angestiftet??“  
„KSH, JA?!“, ihre Sitznachbarin machte ein Geräusch, welches Unzufriedenheit klarmachte, „Mir und Alph war schon immer klar, dass er total auf dich abfährt! **Also habe ich ihm gesagt, er soll seine Rippen zusammennehmen und dich gefälligst ausfragen!!** "  
Einige Gäste drehten sich zu dem Tisch mit den Monstern um. Kaiti bekam eine dezente Rotnote im Gesicht, als sie Undyne eine Hand vor ihre Zähne hielt, „Undyne, bitte....“  
Sie nahm die Hand kurz danach runter, wanderte mit ihrem Blick durch den Raum und entdeckte einige bekannte Gesichter aus der Uni. Sie versuchte die verwunderten und leicht verstörten Blicke zu ignorieren... als Undyne etwas ausrief, was sie nicht ausmachen konnte.  
Ihr Blick wanderte zum inzwischen leeren Platz, wodurch sie etwas verwundert blinzelte.  
Alphys war auch weg. Lediglich Frisk lächelte sie mit ihren zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„Sie.. wollen, glaube ich, zu Pap“, meinte die kleine und öffnete ihr siebtes Gebäck.  
Die Größere von beiden neigte sich leicht nach vorne und kratzte sich stutzend am Kopf.  
„Uhm.. okay..“  
„Also.. jetzt, wo wir alleine sind..“, Frisk beugte sich leicht über den Tisch und hob beide Augenbrauen, „Wie weit seid ihr denn gekommen, hm?“  
Kaitis Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Was sollte sie ihr erzählen?  
„Nunja..“, fing sie langsam an, „Wir haben uns sehr angenehm unterhalten. Auch über privatere Dinge. Ich-“  
„Habt ihr euch geküsst?“, kam es bei Frisk wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Kaiti klackerte mit ihrer eben angehobenen Tasse und stellte sie schnell wieder hin  
„N-nein..! Das fortschrittlichste, was wir gemacht haben, war ein Wangenkuss.“  
„Schade. Wette verloren...“, Frisk zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und strich über den Display. Kaiti schaute grummelnd und wollte das mit der Wette wohl kommentieren, als Frisk weitersprach, „Ich ruf ihn mal an. Nicht, dass der irgendwelchen Unsinn erzählt bekommt. Dafür shippt euch Al zu hart.“  
„'Shippt?'“, fragte Kaiti, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.  
Frisk legte sich das Handy ans Ohr und wartete, bis das Freizeichen verschwand. Sofort brabbelte sie los: „Hey, ich bins! Kleine Vorwarnung: Undyne kommt zu euch und will dich zu einem Heißem Sex-Date oder sowas mit Kaiti überreden.“  
„Oh mein Gott, Frisk!“, rief Kaiti dazwischen und wollte ihr schon das Handy aus der Hand reißen. Lachend wich die Kleinere aus und sprach weiter, „Am besten tust du so, als ob keiner zuhause ist, okay?“  
Kaiti hörte die Stimme am anderem Ende nicht (Papyrus ist sonst recht deutlich zu hören) und Frisk Gesicht wurde leicht blass, „E-ehm, ups... Hi Sans..“  
Die Mundwinkel von Kaiti kringelten sich bei Frisk Gesichtsausdruck so stark, dass sie sich ihre Hände vors Gesicht hielt, um nicht loszulachen. Als Frisk auflegte, vibrierte Kaitis Handy.  
„Was hast du angestellt?“, meinte die Größere lachend und zog es aus der Jackentasche. Sans hatte ihr binnen zehn Sekunden sechs Kurznachrichten geschrieben.  


>   
>  'Heh'  
>  'Hey Große'  
>  'Bevor ich mich abschleppen lasse, führst du mich aber aus, oder?'  
>  'Sonst wird das nichts mit deinem Sex-Date'  
>  'lol'  
>  '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'  
> 

Kaiti drehte den Bildschirm zu Frisk, welche sie entschuldigend ansah.  
„Ihr versteht euch gut, was?“, meinte sie leise und erntete einen undefinierbaren Blick.  
„Wenn ich Sans statt Papyrus daten würde, wäre ich unter ganz anderen Umständen.“  
Die kleine weitete die Augen: „Du wärst schwanger?“  
Die flache Hand, welche auf Kaitis Stirn klatschte, war durch das halbe Cafe zu hören.

-

Es war warm und kuschelig.  
Der bekannte Duft der eigenen Couch lullte Kaiti fast wieder in eine tiefere Schlafphase, wenn sie nicht irgendetwas im Hinterkopf ständig versuchen würde, komplett aufzuwecken.  
Irgendetwas war da doch...  
Sie roch Rauch. Sofort flogen die Augen auf und die Beine bewegten sich wie von selbst zur Küche.  
Ein kleiner Topf rauchte friedlich vor sich hin. Der Inhalt undefinierbar schwarz. Leise hustend zog sie den Topf vom Herd und stellte ihn unter kaltes, laufendes Wasser.  
„FRISK, dein Essen ist fertig!“, rief sie aus der Küche heraus, als diese sofort herausstürmte. In der Küche angekommen zog sie ihre Mundwinkel nach unten, „Mist.“  
Kaiti pattete ihr nur kurz auf den Kopf, bevor sie zum Kühlschrank ging, „Sieht so aus, als ob sich die Prinzessin der Monster mit einer Tiefkühlpizza abgeben muss.“  
Frisk senkte, absolut nicht angetan vom Gedanken, die Schultern auf eine Mindesthöhe. Als es in ihrer Tasche vibrierte, zog sie ihr Handy heraus und legte es sich ans Ohr, „Hey, Undyne. Was gibt’s?“  
Die Schwarzhaarige konnte bis zum Durchgang der Küche das Gebrüll hören, den Inhalt jedoch nicht. Sie ging wieder zur Couch und murrte leicht, als ihres auch anfing zu klingeln.  
Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten kurz in die Höhe, als sie Papyrus Namen sieht.  
„Nabend, Pap, steht in deinem Buch nichts von der berühmten 3-Tage-Wartezeit?“, scherzte sie los und drehte ihren Kopf zur Küche, aus der Frisk wild gestikulierend kam.  
„Es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ich, diese mir sehr wohl bekannte Regel, nicht einhalten kann, jedoch bin ich etwas ratlos.“  
Im Hintergrund kamen undefinierbare Geräusche. Es Rauschte kurz, ehe er fortfuhr, „Sans hat mich grundlos rausgeworfen und meinte, ich darf bis zur späten Stunde nicht mehr heimkehren! Sonst würde eine Hexe mir meine Seele mit schmutzigen Gedanken füllen. Wie absurd!“  
Ihre braunen Augen folgten Frisk immer noch und verdrehten sich leicht bei einem Seufzen.  
Diese Fischfrau.  
„Willst du zu uns kommen?“, fragte sie ohne weiter nachzudenken.  
„Hmmm...“, fing er zögerlich, aber im gewohnter Tonlage an, „Wäre das eine gute Idee? Immerhin hatten wir erst gestern das Date. Ich meine, du hast mir zwar gesagt, ich kann mich melden, sobald ich auf ein zweites möchte, aber-“  
„Es wäre doch kein Date, wenn Frisk dabei ist. Also entspann dich, mein Großer. Schwing deine Knochen hierher und verbring den Abend mit uns. Was meinst du, hm?“  
Kaiti sprang halb vom Sofa auf, als Frisk ihr eigenes Handy auf die weichen Polster warf und verkündete, dass sie eine Kuscheltherapie mit Asriel brauchte.  
„Na, wenn das so ist? ICH, PAPYRUS, EILE ZUR STELLE!“  
Klack, war die Leitung unterbrochen. Kaiti wusste nicht, ob sie auf Frisk schauen sollte, die schneller aus dem Haus war denn je.. oder auf das Handy.  
'Welp', dachte sie sich nur und warf sich quer über die Couch. Sie hob das Handy in die Höhe um Frisk zu schreiben, dass sie auch Asriel gebrauchen kann.  
Als Frisks Handy an ihren Füßen vibrierte, presste sie das Gesicht in die Lehne und brachte unverständliches Gegrummel raus.

Kaiti wusste nicht, ob Papyrus einfach nur schnell ist, oder er bereits in der nahen Umgebung war.  
Jedenfalls stand er nach keinen fünf Minuten vor der Tür.  
Sie ging einen Schritt beiseite, um ihn hereinzulassen: „Ehm, kleine Planänderung. Frisk ist kurz nach unserem Telefonat zur Königin gegangen.“  
Er hatte sich bereits runter gebeugt, um einen Stiefel auszuziehen, als er sie mit einem blanken Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Sofort machte er sich daran, den wieder anzuziehen. Sie musste sich halb an seinen Ellbogen werfen, damit er nicht direkt wieder aus der Tür flüchten konnte.  
„Was zum-!?“  
„Mir fällt gerade ein, dass ich noch Pflichten habe!“, rief er unnatürlich laut und zog sie ein, zwei Meter mit nach draußen.  
„Was für Pflichten? Bleib stehen!“, rief sie genauso laut und versuchte ihn vergebens wieder in das Haus zu bekommen, „Zum Teufel, was ist in dich gefahren? Wehr dich nicht, du bist zu stark!“  
Er verharrte danach an der Stelle und sah mit einem todernstem Blick zu ihr runter: „Kaiti. Ich kam her, weil von einer weiteren Person, Frisk, die Rede war. Ich kann jetzt nicht wieder mit dir alleine sein!“  
Sie fror kurz ein: „Was?“  
Er neigte sich etwas mehr zu ihr herunter, wobei sich ein dunkler Schatten auf seinen Zügen breitmachte: „Undyne hat mir (unter strengen Vorlagen) anvertraut, dass man weibliche Menschen nach einem Date nicht sofort wieder alleine sehen darf. Sonst passiert etwas Hormon technisches bei euch und du wirst.... vielleicht..... …. Mutter...?“  
Den Blick, den sie aufsetzte, konnte kaum mehr Ungläubig- und Fassungslosigkeit zeigen. Sie schüttelte wie ein Kleinkind den Kopf und wollte ihn einfach nur noch im Haus haben.  
Er zupfte seinen knochigen Arm halbherzig von ihr weg, „Versteh doch bitte, Kaiti! Ich bin noch nicht bereit Vater zu werden!“  
„Du Vogel! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, ob wir überhaupt kompatibel sind!“  
All ihr Rütteln brachte rein Garnichts. Sie lief leicht rot an, als sie zu ihm hoch starrte.  
„Und...Ich verhüte. Ich kann nicht schwanger werden.“, log sie und bekam sein Gesicht wieder zu sich gedreht.  
„Das.. heißt, wir sind sicher?“, fragte er unsicher. Sie nickte einmal kräftig und konnte das Skelett und sich endlich aus der Kälte retten.  
Sie stellte ihm eine noch leere Tasse vor die Nase, ehe sie sich ihm gegenüber setzte.  
Leise fing der Wasserkocher mit seiner Arbeit an.  
Er schaute zur Seite, als ob ihr Blick stechend wäre.  
Dieses Nervenbündel hatte nun rein gar nichts mehr vom gestrigen Charmebolzen. Sie strich sich ihren Pony aus dem Gesicht und sah in ihre ebenfalls leere Tasse. Als sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn legte, sah er sie äußerst angestrengt an. Je länger (und kurioser) sie ihn anschaute, desto eher konnte sie schwören Schweißperlen auf seinem Schädel zu sehen. Er legte die Augenbrauen stark zusammen und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde orangener.  
Langsam färbte die Nervosität ab und sie richtete sich vom Stuhl auf, um sich über den Tisch, zu ihm zu beugen. Kaiti wollte ihn fragen, ob sie ihm irgendwie die Situation erleichtern kann, als er vom Stuhl aufschoss und banal seinen Schädel gegen ihren knallte.  
Sie taumelte einen Schritt zurück, ehe sie fast über ihren eigenen Stuhl gestolpert wäre. Papyrus streckte seine langen Arme aus und hielt sie noch fest, „E-es tut mir leid!!“  
Sie wedelte mit einer Hand vor seiner Nase rum und deutete damit an, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen muss. Leise stöhnend macht sie sich zum Kühlschrank und zieht aus dem Eisfach ein blaues Kühlpäckchen.  
Er richtete sich nun ganz auf und stotterte eine weitere Entschuldigung, als er wieder aus der Küche zu seinen Schuhen wollte.  
Nicht mit ihr.  
Sie holte aus und schlang ihren freien Arm und seine untere Hälfte der Wirbelsäule, sodass er beim Fluchtversuch einmal nach vorne buckelt, jedoch erfolgreich still stand.  
Ohne weiteres brachte sie ihn zur Couch.  
„Okay, also-“, fing sie leise, jedoch bestimmt an und pflanzte sich neben ihn, „Was zur Hölle ist los mit dir? Gestern warst du die Sicherheit in Person und nun fliehst du ständig vor mir! Was ist anders, hm?“  
Ihr Körper brauchte nach dem Aufprall zwar die Rückenlehne als Stütze, ihr Blick jedoch war voller Entschlossenheit.  
Er rutschte auf seiner Seite hin und her, ehe er seufzend wie ein Zelt einknickte: „Rollenspiele.“  
„Huh?“, murrte sie nur, als er sich wieder traute, ihr in die Augen zu schauen.  
„...Rollenspiele! Nachdem du letztens gegangen bist, habe ich mit Sans bis kurz vor unserem Date geübt. Wie gesagt, ich war sonst nur auf einem Date, das ist aber ein paar Jahre her.. Du magst es mir vielleicht nicht abkaufen, aber... ICH, Papyrus, hatte das Flattern bekommen und war ein nervliches Wrack!“  
Seinen letzten Satz hatte er in einem verzweifelten Ton herausgebracht und die Arme in die Luft geworfen. Sie legte kurz das blaue Kissen beiseite, „...Das heißt, alles war durchgeplant?“  
„Naja, die festen Sachen auf jeden Fall. Der Rest war.. Improvisation.“  
Sie legte sich wieder das kühle Kissen auf die inzwischen entstandene Beule und seufzte leise. Er legte einen besorgten Blick auf und rutschte etwas näher zu ihr. Als er seine Hand auf das Kühlkissen legte, hob er es an und begutachtete die Stelle.  
„Das ist nur eine Beule. Nichts, was nicht verschwinden würde.“, murmelte sie und schaute nach oben, als ob sie die Beule aus dem Winkel sehen könnte.  
„Halt bitte eine Sekunde still, Kaiti.“  
Er kniete sich auf das Sofa, als er anfing, sich die Handschuhe auszuziehen, „Ich hoffe, das tut nicht weh. Bisher habe ich das nur an Sans ausprobiert.“  
Sie schaute, leicht fasziniert, auf seine nackten Finger und folgte ihnen mit ihrem Blick. Kaiti zuckte leicht zusammen, als er sie auf die Beule legte. Er murmelte eine kleine Entschuldigung, ehe seine Knochen, und alles in unmittelbarer Umgebung, in ein sanftes Orange gehüllt wurde..  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich leicht, als durch sie ein Kribbeln fuhr. Es drang an ihrer Wunde ein und floss durch ihren ganzen Körper. Überwältigt von dem Gefühl, schaute sie zu ihm auf.  
Den eben geöffneten Mund schloss sie wieder, als sie in sein leuchtendes Auge schaute.  
„Was...“  
Das dumpfe Gefühl in und an ihrem Kopf war.. weg. Keine Schmerzen. Sie fasste sich an die Stirn.  
„Wie hast du...-“, fing sie an, „Was ist mit deinem..?“  
„Magie. Und – Magie.“, meinte er, blinzelte das Leuchten in seinem Auge weg und strahlte nun.  
Sie richtete sich auf und erwiderte das Strahlen: „Das ist ja fantastisch! Pap!“  
Sie griff nach seinen heilenden Händen und fuhr mit ihren weichen durch die einzelnen Zwischenräume, „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so etwas kannst!“  
Er rückte stolz etwas näher zu ihr, „NYHEHE! Ich, der GROßE Papyrus, kann noch viel mehr!“  
Sie lächelte zu ihm, da er sich nun fast über ihr befand, als sie einen leicht fraglichen Blick aufsetzte: „Eine Sache gibt es da aber noch. Wofür war die Kopfnuss ursprünglich gedacht..?“  
Sein Lächeln fror kurz ein, ehe sich ein dezenter hauch orange auf seinen Schädel legte. Er sah zum Couchtisch, neben ihnen, und murmelte leise vor sich hin, „Ich... ehm... dachte, du willst mich küssen.“  
Ihre Augen flogen auf und brachten eine gewisse Röte mit, „Oh.“  
„D-du hast mich so angeschaut.. und.. naja, laut dem Handbuch..“, er entfernte sich zwar keinen Zentimeter, jedoch konnte er ihr dabei nicht in die Augen sehen, „...schauen sich zwei Menschen intensiv in die Augen, ehe sie sich küssen. Ich habe zwar, soweit ich es bereits klargestellt hatte, keine Lippen, aber-“  
Sie presste Luft durch ihre Lippen, ehe sie kurz auflachte. Er blickte sie kurz verwirrt an.  
„Ich könnte schwören, ich habe dir erst gesagt, dass du dir selbst treu bleiben sollst. Das betrifft auch so etwas.“  
Dank der neuen Energie fühlte sie sich irgendwie lebendiger. Mit einem leicht kampflustigen Blick richtete sie sich mehr auf – näher an ihn heran.  
„Mal das Buch beiseite. Was hat dein Kopf gedacht, als ich dich angesehen habe?“  
Er wich kaum merklich zurück und die Farbe in seinem Gesicht nahm zu.  
„Hm?“, kam es wieder von ihr. Er öffnete nur leicht den Kiefer, ehe er ihn wieder zuschnappen ließ.  
Die Sonne ging relativ schnell unter und hinterließ das Wohnzimmer mit einem dunklen Schleier.  
Er schüttelte nach gründlicher Überlegung den Kopf und wollte sich ganz aufrichten, da griffen ihre Hände nach seinem Pulloverkragen und zogen ihn wieder zu sich runter.  
Die Augen schauten belustigt in seine Augenhöhlen, „Antworte mir, Papyrus.“  
Die Worte kamen mit einer tieferen Stimme raus, als gewollt. Er presste seinen Kiefer umso mehr zusammen, als er ihren Blick auf seinem Mund spürt.  
Sie festigte ihren Griff und wollte ihn gerade an sich pressen, da kam ein lautes Räuspern aus einer Ecke. Papyrus sprang förmlich von der Couch und starrte seinen Bruder an.  
„S-SANS! I-ICH EHM-“  
„Heh, alles cool, Bro. Eigentlich wollte ich mal nach dir schauen, aber..“, sein Blick glitt zur menschlichen Tomate auf der Couch, „Offenbar komme ich eh gerade ungelegen. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass die Luft wieder rein ist, du kannst heimkommen.“  
Seine Hände waren in den Jackentaschen, als er ihr einen lässigen Blick zuwarf.  
Er hätte auch eine Nachricht senden können.  
Heute war wohl jeder gegen sie, oder?  
Sie wollte gerade ihren Mund aufreißen, da zuckte Sans schon mit der Schulter, „Was, schon fertig mit der Show? Na gut, denn nehm ich ihn wieder mit. Grüß Frisk von mir.“  
Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen seinem Bruder und ihm, ehe er ihn am Handgelenk griff und..  
Weg waren sie.  
Ihr Gesicht kühlte langsam ab. Sie legte das linke Bein an das Rechte und schaute auf die dort noch liegenden Handschuhe.  
Verlegen fuhr sie sich durch die inzwischen leicht zerzausten Haare, „Uhm..............“


	13. 'Gesundheit.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awawawawawa Endlich hab ich mal ein Kapitel getippt, womit ich auch zufrieden bin!  
> Ich habe nun mindestens drei Kapitel auf Vorrat, falls die irgendwo mal angepasst und eingesetzt werden können. x_x  
> Entschuldigt bitte die lange Wartezeit! .-.
> 
> Und btw: 111 Views? Dafür, dass die FF mal für nur eine Person geschrieben wurde, sind das ganz schön viele. °-° (Wahrschienlich haben die meisten es für eine englische FF behalten, also, welp.)
> 
> Sagt mir Hi oder su auf Tumblr~ http://soiteh.tumblr.com/  
> Ich poste zwar (noch) nichts, allerdings schnacke ich dort gerne oder nehme auch Vorschläge sowie Kritik an. <3  
> *Kekse hinstell*

Zwei große, flauschige Hände legen einen Stapel Papiere sorgfältig zusammen.  
„Die Woche war wohl nicht so ereignisreich, hm?“, meinte Asgore und lächelte die Schwarzhaarige sanft an.  
Sie stellte die geleerte Tasse Tee ab und nickte leicht, „Ja, ich habe die Jungs kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.“  
Er nickte nun auch und legte den Stapel zu den Akten, ehe er sich leicht über den Tisch zu ihr beugte, „Und? Hast du sie wegen der einen Sache..?“  
„Jup. Der einzige, der sich dafür begeistern könnte, war Papyrus. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich die anderen einfach nicht wohl dabei fühlen würden, wenn überall verkleidete Kinder herumlaufen.“  
Asgore kratzte sich an seiner Mähne und stand auf, „Das kann ich gut verstehen. Ich dachte nur, dass das erste Fest, hier auf der Oberfläche, gefeiert werden könnte.“  
Sie blickte auf, „Da wäre Weihnachten wohl passender. Habt ihr das nicht auch im Untergrund gefeiert?“  
Er blickte mit einem simplen Grinsen zu ihr hinunter: „Das ist korrekt. Ich habe immer wieder gerne, Jahr für Jahr, den Weihnachtsmann gespielt. Das Strahlen jedes einzelnen Kindergesichtes hat die ganze Mühe wert gemacht.“  
Kaiti nickte leicht und lächelte etwas. Asgore gab bestimmt einen tollen Weihnachtsmann ab.  
Das Fenster hinter ihm war verschlagen und undurchsichtig. Langsam meldete sich auch der November und damit die eisige Kälte an. Er tauschte mit ihr noch einige freundliche Worte, ehe sie die Botschaft verließ.  
Es war schon abends. Der Himmel war bereits in einem dunkelblau getaucht. Diverse Sterne zierten den Nachthimmel neben dem hauchdünnen Sichelmond.  
Es war zum Zittern kalt. Sie bereute es schon auf dem Hinweg, dass sie keinen Schal mitgenommen hat.  
Nein, es war noch viel zu früh für einen Schal.  
Nein, so kalt wird es schon abends nicht.  
Von wegen…  
Sie legte die Strecke mit dem Fahrrad so schnell wie möglich zurück und war heilfroh, als sie ihr trautes Heim sah.  
Sie kettete das Fahrrad an, ging rein und warf ihren Schlüsselbund auf die Kommode.  
Was für ein Tag.  
Was für eine Woche.  
Frisk schaute aus der Küche von ihren Büchern und Heften hervor, ehe sie eine kleine, winkende Geste machte. Kaiti pellte sich aus ihrer Jacke und setzte sich zu ihr.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte Kaiti nebenbei, sich mehr auf ihre Schuhe konzentrierend.  
„Ich denke, ich bekomme das soweit hin.“, erwiderte Frisk und legte den Stift beiseite, um einen Korrekturstift anzuheben. Sie schaute der größeren dabei zu, wie sie sich auf dem Stuhl zurücklehnt. Als Kaitis Blick kurz zu Frisk schwank, holte sie ihr Handy hervor. Mit der neuen Nummer war endlich Ruhe vor den unerwünschten Anrufen. Leider blieben auch seither die Nachrichten von Papyrus aus.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass er schon die neue Nummer hat?“, fragte Kaiti nach. Frisk machte ein Geräusch.  
„Ich rufe ihn einfach mal an.“  
Das Freizeichen war ungewöhnlich lang zu hören, da klackerte es am anderen Ende der Leitung, „...Hallo? Papyrus am Apparat?“  
„Hey, Pap! Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass du noch unter den Lebenden weihst. Ich stell dich mal auf laut.“  
„Ah, keine Sorge, Kaiti! Mir geht es.. Hervorragend!“Die Schwarzhaarige stutzte kurz bei seinem Zögern und wollte nachfragen, als er schnell etwas hinterherwarf, „Ehm, ist das eine neue Nummer?“  
Kaiti schaute zu Frisk, welche die Aufgabe hatte ihm diese weiterzugeben. „Ich.. könnte schwören, ich hätte sie weitergegeben..“, murmelte sie leise in ihren Rollkragen, ehe sie sich schnell wieder ihrer Arbeit widmete. Kaiti seufzte laut auf und griff sich mit der freien Hand die Schuhe, um sie an ihren Platz zu stellen.  
„Sorry, Pap. Frisk hat es verschwitzt, sie dir zu geben. Das ist meine neue Nummer.“  
„Gut zu wissen! Ich.. speicher sie kurz... Sekunde!“  
Während man aus dem Hörer nur noch ein Durcheinander aus klackern, tippen, seinen Seufzer und Murmeln hörte, schlenderte sie zurück.  
„So, ich denke, das hat geklappt... Achja, Ich bin SO stolz auf meinen Bruder!“, plärrte es aus dem Sprecher, „Der Job im CORE wird ihm sicherlich guttun!“  
„Der wird doch eh nur die ganze Zeit dort ein Nickerchen halten.“, lachte Frisk und hüpfte vom Stuhl.  
„Das soll er bloß unterlassen! Sonst komme ich höchst persönlich vorbei und... sorge dafür, dass er seiner Pflicht auch nachgeht! ...Ugh..“  
Es klackerte nochmal am Höhrer.  
„Ugh? Ist alles okay bei dir, Pap?“, fragte Kaiti leicht besorgt. Er erwiderte sofort, das alles in Ordnung sei.  
„Nungut! Es ist spät, ich empfehle euch einen angenehmen, 8-Stündigen Schlaf zu vollziehen!“  
Oh.  
„Warte kurz. Ich habe immer noch deine Handschuhe hier, willst du sie nicht mehr wiederhaben?“  
Aus dem Sprecher kam eine Weile nichts, außer einem beständigen Rauschen. Danach räusperte er sich kaum hörbar.  
„Die Handschuhe, die du da hast, sind meine allerliebsten aus dem Untergrund. Sie gehören zu meinem Kampfanzug! Bitte pass auf sie auf, bis ich sie mir abhole, okay?“  
„Klar“, meinte sie, etwas leiser als eben, als er beiden noch eine schöne Nacht wünscht und auflegt. Sie schiebt wortlos ihr Handy zurück in ihre Hosentasche, als sie Frisks Blick einfing.  
„Oho.“  
Kaiti hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Vermisst da jemand ein gewisses Skelett, hmmm….?“, fragte die kleinere mit einem verschmilzten Lächeln und stößt mit einem ihrer Ellbogen an Kaitis Seite. Diese hob nun die zweite Braue.  
„Klar, ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin schwer verliebt in dieses Skelett. Sein Lächeln, seine Stimme… Die Art, wie er mich zum Lachen bringt..“  
Frisk, deutlich überrascht, setzte sich auf ihren Platz und lauschte weiter, „Oh. Ich wusste nicht, dass-„  
„Vor allem seine süßen, pinken Slippers. Wer kann DA widerstehen?“  
Die größere von beiden grinste breit und duckte sich, als Frisk nach ihr mit Stiften warf.  
„Die kleine, aber total erotische Statur…“  
„Oh mein Gott, Kaiti..“  
„Diese absolut nicht schlechten Wortspiele..“  
„Pfft….!“  
„Jap, da wird mir ganz anders…! Am besten geh ich sofort ins Bett, damit ich hier nicht an Ort und Stelle umfalle!“  
Kaiti wedelte sich Luft zu, um noch einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzer herauszulassen, bis sie doch ein Stift am Kopf traf.  
Vermisste sie Papyrus?

-

Ihre Augen sahen es, jedoch konnte sie es irgendwie nicht ganz glauben.  
Das große Skelett hatte ihr gerade die Haustür geöffnet. Er sah elend aus.  
„Ach, Pap.“, seufzte sie nur, als er sich am Türrahmen anlehnte, „Ich wusste, ich habe da gestern etwas herausgehört. Hast du dich deswegen nicht blicken lassen?“  
Sie ging an ihm vorbei, bevor er es sich mit dem hereinlassen anders überlegen würde und streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen.  
„Unsinn! Mir geht es gut! Ich..“, er stoppte zögerlich und presste zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Nasenwurzel, „Ich fühle mich gut! Ich fühle.. Ich..“, er seufzte, „Nagut, ich könnte mich besser fühlen. Dennoch muss ich dich leider wieder herausbitten, Kaiti!“  
Sie stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm.  
„Ich muss gleich zum Training! Ich kann Undyne nicht enttäuschen!“  
„Ich glaube, in deinem Zustand schaffst du es nirgendwo hin. Wenn du willst, sag ich für dich ab.“  
Er schüttelte stur den Kopf... nur um ihn kurz darauf stöhnend festzuhalten.  
„Nein, nein, ernsthaft! Ich habe mich nur für kurze Zeit schwummrig gefühlt!“  
Sie ließ ihren Blick auf und abgleiten, ehe sie ihm entschlossen den Schlüssel abnahm, „Vergiss es.“  
Sie schubste ihn sanft mit der Hüfte von der Tür weg und schloss ab.  
„Da ich nun weiß, dass bei dir akute Fluchtgefahr besteht, kümmere ich mich heute um dich. Sans ist arbeiten, oder?“  
„Ja, aber-“  
„Und du fühlst dich nicht gut genug, um abzusagen.“  
„Ja, aber-!“  
„Und ich kann dir einen Auflauf machen, der eine Variation von Spaghetti Bolognese ist.“  
„...“  
Ihr entwich ein recht zufriedenes Lächeln, als sie Undynes Nummer anwählte.  
Mit dem Handy zwischen Kopf und Schulter, schubste sie erst mal den noch stark protestierenden Papyrus in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

-

„Kaiti, ich bestehe darauf, dass-“  
Mit einem kleinen Lächeln drückte sie seinen Brustkorb wieder auf die Oberfläche des Sofas, „Um Gottes willen, Pap, lass mich dir einfach nur die Decke holen, okay?“  
Der Sturkopf kniff etwas störrisch die Augenhöhlen zusammen, ehe er zögernd zustimmte. Sofort bog sie um die Ecke in sein Zimmer. Papyrus Zimmer war unglaublich sauber. Alles lag an seinem Platz, als ob er es garnicht nutzen würde. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die hölzerne Tischfläche, verursachte ein mildes, kratziges Geräusch mit ihren Fingernägeln, bis sie am Ende einen Bogen schwang und den Schrank daneben öffnete.  
Er durfte um keinen Preis in ihren Schrank sehen.  
Kaiti fischte eine weiche, flauschige Decke mit ihren Fingern heraus und warf der Piratenflagge einen kurzen Blick zu, ehe sie sich wieder zum Skelett machte.  
„Wie lange fühlst du dich eigentlich schon so schlecht, Pap?“  
Er seufzte leise, als er von ihr zugedeckt wurde, „Fast die ganze Woche. Ich habe schon so viel versucht, doch alles schlägt fehl!“  
Er richtete sich leicht auf, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ, „Ich habe weiterhin meine Übungen gemacht, bin gelaufen, habe Literweise Milch getrunken..!“  
Sie verzog nachdenklich den Mundwinkel und sah zur Seite, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihn fixierte: „Hast du Alphys Bescheid gegeben und dich mal untersuchen lassen? Sei mir nicht böse Pap, aber ich bezweifle, dass Milch und Training dir helfen.“  
Durch die Krankheit schien sein armer Schädel deutlich langsamer als sonst zu arbeiten. Wie betrunken musste er die Frage einige Sekunden bearbeiten, ehe es 'klick' machte und er von der Liegefläche in die Höhe schoss... nur um von starken Schwindelgefühlen wieder niedergerungen zu werden.  
Sie hüpfte besorgt mit den Knien auf das Sofa, um sich über ihn zu beugen. Mit einer Hand strich sie ihm über die verschwitzte Stirn, während die andere das Handy hervor fischte. Papyrus drückte mit seiner zittrigen Hand ihr Handy runter, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste: „Ich hab ..ugh.. mit Sans bereits bei Doktor Alphys angerufen. Sie hat leider erst heute Nachmittag Zeit.“  
Er bewegte sich etwas unter der Decke, ehe er absolut unzufrieden aufseufzte: „Ich verstehe das einfach nicht! Meine Knochen zittern und mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als ob er gleich in tausend Teile zerspringt! Und... .. mir dreht sich alles..“  
Erschöpft schließen sich die Augenhöhlen.  
„Und diese Schmerzen.. es soll einfach nur aufhören zu schmerzen..“  
Kaiti war sich absolut nicht sicher, wie sie ihn beschwichtigen konnte. Sie hat noch nie in ihrem Leben ein krankes Monster gesehen. Und ein kranker Papyrus machte sie umso unruhiger. Wäre er ein Mensch, hätte sie ihn eine Suppe gemacht, Medikamente aus der Apotheke gekauft und ihn bemuttert, bis er wieder stehen konnte. Aber so konnte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Ursache online finden. Unzufrieden mit diesen Gedankengängen plumpste sie, von ihrer Wächterpose über ihn, auf ihren Hintern. Das leichte Wackeln der Couch brachte Papyrus dazu, die Augen einen Schlitz weit zu öffnen.  
„Nyeh... Der große Papy..rus.. ...“  
Sie schob sich mit ihrem Ohr näher an seinen Schädel, „Pap, das letztere hab ich leider nicht mitbekommen..“  
„Der große Papyrus hat noch so viel zu tun, er kann und ..darf nicht von einer kleinen Sache, wie einer Krankheit.. niedergerungen werden.. Ich..“  
Er seufzte. Es klang so, als ob ihm der Saft zum Sprechen ausgegangen ist.  
„Ich..“, fing er wieder an und wollte sich wieder aufsetzen, als sie ihn mit Leichtigkeit wieder auf die Oberfläche drückt, „Nah, Paps. Ich verbiete dir aufzustehen, bis ich oder jemand anderes es dir erlaubt. Hast du mich verstanden?“  
„Aber-“  
„Nichts aber.“, schnauft sie und warf ihm einen mütterlich-strengen Blick zu, „Sag mir einfach, was du zu erledigen hast und ich schaue, dass ich es für dich zu deiner vollsten Zufriedenheit erledige. Klingt das nicht nach einem Deal?“  
Man hat ihm ansehen können, wie sehr ihn dieses stillliegen und ruhig sein gegen die energievolle Natur geht. Der Blick sprach zwar zwanzig Gründe, warum er am liebsten gegen argumentieren würde, wandelte sich aber dann in Verwunderung um.  
Papyrus war niemals auf Streit aus, geschweige denn war er in irgendeiner Art und Weise aufsässig.  
„Ich muss heute noch die Wohnung auf den Papyrus-Standart-Hochglanz bringen.. Ich lasse die Wohnung nicht verrotten, nur weil ich eine kleine Erkältung habe.“, murmelte er so leise, sodass sie ihren Kopf wieder fast gegen seinen pressten musste. Sie nickte knapp zu der Aufgabe.  
„Sonst folgt Sans zugerne meinem Beispiel und verteilt wieder überall seine Socken-Kollektion..“, murmurte er danach mit einem leichtern Schaudern seinerseits, was sie etwas zum Lachen brachte. Sie richtete sich wieder auf und krabbelte vom großen Sofa, „Ich bringe deine Bude sowas von zum Glänzen, dass du mich von denn an nurnoch 'Kaiti die Saubere' nennen wirst.“

Eines konnte Kaiti definitiv klarstellen: Ein kranker Pap ist anstrengend.  
Da er seine Energie nicht, wie sonst gewohnt, in Sport und ähnlichen Aktivitäten entladen konnte, war er nicht nur zappelig und wollte ständig aufstehen, sondern neigte auch langsam dazu quengelig zu werden.  
Sie kannte das schon von kranken menschlichen Männern, als war das ihre geringste Sorge. Mit einem schweren Eimer Seifenwasser und diversen Utensilien putzte sie das wenige an Dreck, was sie überhaupt finden konnte (hauptsächlich Staub) von den hohen Oberflächen, bis zum Grund.  
Als sie gerade mit einem Lappen die feinen Rillen einer Heizung im Wohnzimmer reinigte, spürte sie ein schlurfen hinter sich. Ihre Sicht wurde von einer dünnen Decke verhangen und ein schweres Gewicht lehnte sich an ihren Rücken.  
„Huch? Hey..“  
Sie warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Eigentlich wollte sie wieder streng klingen. Ihre Stimme verwandelte es jedoch in einen sanften Ton. Ihre braunen Augen blinzelten kurz, als sie in das müde, erschöpfte Gesicht über sich schaute. Er war so groß, dass er wie ein Schatten über ihr lauerte.  
Er sagte nichts und schnaufte nur sanft.  
„So kann ich aber nicht arbeiten.“, bemerkte sie leise an, als ob diese Decke ein kleiner Raum wäre und sie einfach nicht lauter sprechen müsste. Seine knochigen Arme umschlungen sie und verlagerten mehr Gewicht auf sie. Als er auch noch seinen Schädel auf ihre Haare legte, rutschte sie von all dem Gewicht genötigt, auf den gesaugten Teppich.  
„Uff. Pap..?“  
„Entschuldige.. Eigentlich wollte ich dich mit einer Umarmung loben..Mich hat allerdings meine Kraft verlassen..“, murmurte er, genauso leise wie sie eben, und drückte schwach zu.  
Sie war von seiner Wärme umgeben. Die Decke trennte die beiden für wenige Momente von der Welt und ließ sie ihre eigene haben. Sein Kopf rutschte von ihrem gut riechenden Kopf zu ihrer linken Schulter.  
„Du bist nicht nur selbstlos und genauso hartnäckig wie ich, sondern hast auch mich, den entschlossensten aller Monster, gezähmt.“  
Sie hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue, „Pap, du lehnst dich gerade an mich, als ob ich dein Bett wäre. Wenn du-“  
Sie stockte in ihren Worten und Bewegungen, als sie ihren Kopf so weit zu seiner Seite gedreht hatte, dass sich ihre bewegenden Lippen gegen seine Zähne streiften. Ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick, soweit es der Winkel erlaubte und stießen auf ein normal geweitetes Paar.  
Sollte sie sich wegbewegen?  
Kaiti presste ihre Lippen zusammen, sodass sie nochmal diese Reibung spüren konnte.  
Für einen Moment konnte sie schwören ihren Herzschlag deutlich an ihrem Hals gespürt zu haben.  
Mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne.


	14. Lennyface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine Warnung vorneweg:  
> \- Masturbation   
> \- Gedanken an Ecto-Genitalien und Zungen  
> :P
> 
> Ich möchte der absolut lieben MeisterEule hier auf AO3 danken! Dieser liebe Zitronenmuffin hat nochmal über dieses Kapitel geschaut. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich nicht alle Fehler finde, ich hoffe ihr sieht mit etwas Charme darüber hinweg. <3
> 
> Jetzt viel Vergnügen! <33

Sie war alleine im Haus.  
Frisk war, im Namen der Monster und als Botschafterin, mit ihrer Familie auf einer Tageskonferenz mit vielen wichtigen politischen Persönlichkeiten.  
Sie käme bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht mehr wieder.  
Ihr Kalender hatte nichts vermerkt. Keine Termine, keine Erledigungen.  
Sogar der Einkauf war bereits getätigt.  
Ihre Schritte führten sie in das Wohnzimmer. Dort lehnte sie sich an die Terrassentür, den Blick auf den Hintergarten gerichtet.  
Sie hätte gerne noch etwas angepflanzt, jedoch war bis Dato einfach nie genug Sonne und Temperatur da. Inzwischen war auch schon der Übergang von Herbst zu Winter.  
Im Moment glich das ungenutzte Beet eher einem braunen, leicht angefrosteten Teich, trotz Nieselregen.  
Sie hatte schon lange keinen freien Tag mehr gehabt, an dem sie auch vollkommen alleine war.  
Was sollte sie heute tun?  
Raus gehen käme schon mal nicht in Frage.   
Sie wollte sich schon auf die Couch werfen, da klingelte das Handy in ihrer Hosentasche.  
Neugierig holte sie es hervor.  
Sans hatte ihr einen Link für ein Video gesendet. Neugierig klickte sie es an.  
Es war eine flauschige Babykatze, welche mit ihren kleinen Pfoten auf einer Ketchupflasche herumdrückte, bis die Füllung sich auf dem Holzboden verteilte.  
Sie schmunzelte leicht.  
'Wenn du dir jemals ein Haustier besorgst, wäre es diese Katze, oder?', tippte sie in den Chat.  
'Nah, ich bin nicht so der Katzenfreund', antwortete er und sendete gleichzeitig noch einen Link.  
Diesmal war es ein riesiger Hund, der Ketchup aus deinem Wassernapf schleckte.  
Diesmal prustete sie leicht, 'Also eher der Hundetyp?'  
'Eigentlich gefällt mir nur seine Vorliebe zu Ketchup.'  
Sie war schon am tippen, als eine Bilddatei ankam. Beim herunterladen kam folgende Nachricht:  
'Wofür brauche ich ein Haustier mit der Vorliebe, wenn ich das Zeug selber Literweise verschlinge?'  
Das Bild stellte sich als Selfie heraus. Er streckte seine Zunge heraus, auf die er Ketchup tropfte.  
Sie blinzelte ein paar mal hintereinander, da sie einiges an dem Bild verstörte.  
'DU hast eine Zunge??', tippte sie und sprach es gleichzeitig aus.  
Der von ihm gesendete Smiley, welcher Tränen lachte, zeigte deutlich, dass er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet hatte.  
'Klar hab ich eine Zunge.'  
'Und wieso ist sie blau?'  
'Ich bin immer noch aus Magie. Da ist alles, was ich beschwöre, blau.'  
'Die ist beschworen? Und was kannst du noch so beschwören?'  
'Tjaaaaaaaaa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'  
'OMG, verschone mich mit dem Smiley!'  
'Keine Chance'  
'...'  
' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'  
'Du kannst mich mal, Sans'  
'Heh, hattest du nicht gerade erst gestern dich mit Pap getroffen?'  
Sie sendete ihm einen Stinkefinger als Antwort.  
'Wow wow, ganz ruhig Große. Wie läuft es eigentlich so mit euch?'  
'Hat er dir nichts erzählt?'  
'Überraschenderweise schweigt er sich darüber aus.'  
Die Aussage überraschte selbst sie.  
'Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er dir alles detailgetreu nacherzählt.'  
'Gibt es denn etwas, was ich wissen sollte?'  
'..Worauf willst du hinaus?'  
'Ach, eigentlich gar nichts. Wenn dich das Bild überrascht, kann bei euch nicht viel gelaufen sein.'  
'Pap kann das auch??'  
' Was denkst du denn? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'  
„Pfffft.“, brachte sie leise hervor und verließ den Chat.  
Sie öffnete den Internetbrowser, um eine digitale Fernsehzeitschrift zu finden. Vielleicht lief ja etwas im Fernsehen.  
Beim runterscrollen erschienen immer wieder Werbeblöcke und Pop-Ups. Ihre Finger waren schmal genug, um immer wieder das 'x' zu treffen, einmal allerdings ging trotzdem eine neue Seite auf.  
Angenervt wechselte sie den Tab, um diese zu schließen.  
Dort wurden die neuesten Modelle von Sex-Spielzeugen einer Erotikmesse angepriesen. Sie hing mit ihrem Blick kurz bei den künstlichen Genitalien, ehe ein weiter Pop-Up erschien.  
Diesmal war es aber Sans, der 'Erwischt.', schrieb.  
Sie zuckte merklich zusammen.  
'Nah, kleiner Scherz. Was machst du grade?', kam es hinterher.  
'Schaue mir Sexspielzeug an, du?'  
'Hat dich mein Bild so angeturnt? Hehe. Ne, mal im ernst.'  
Sie schloss die perverse Werbung.  
'Ich wollte schauen, ob etwas im Fernsehen läuft. Scheint aber nicht so.'  
'Schade.'  
'Hast du nichts zu tun?', tippte sie langsam ein und legte sich quer über die Länge der Couch.  
'Ne. Alle sind zu dieser Konferenz hin. Wenn die mich brauchen sollten, klingeln die mich an.'  
'Achso, okay.'  
Damit ließ sie das Handy aus der Hand auf das weiche Polster fallen.  
Durch die leicht geöffneten Fenster hörte man deutlich, dass der Regen zugenommen hat. Ihr Blick hing an der weißen Decke.   
Sie wusste nicht genau, was sie zuerst verarbeiten musste. Dass ihr gestriges Date einiges zu verbergen schien, dass Sans' Zunge in ihr alt bekannte Gelüste erweckte oder dass die Werbung vorhin sie schon ziemlich schnell rallig gemacht hatte.  
Bevor sie mit Joris Schluss gemacht hat, hatten sie schon lange keinen körperlichen Kontakt mehr. Sie berührte sich ab und an selbst, wenn das Kribbeln zwischen den Beinen scher unerträglich wurde, allerdings war es selten so schnell mit so starken Gefühlen verbunden.  
Ihr Kopf versuchte das Bild wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Leicht frustriert griff sie sich das Handy und warf es von der Couch.  
„Das ist doch falsch..“, murmelte sie leise zu sich selbst und stand auf, um in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen.  
Der Regen von Fenster ließ das Zimmer nicht zu einsam wirken. Sie legte sich auf die Matratze.  
Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Körper und ihr Geist eine Art Schlacht ausführten. Der Körper erinnerte sie an das wunderschöne Gefühl berührt zu werden.  
Wie würden sich wohl diese warmen, porzellan- artigen Hände auf ihrer Haut anfühlen?  
Der Geist schien etwas zu erwidern, jedoch wurde er immer leiser, immer bedeutungsloser...  
Ihre Hand fuhr über ihren Bauch, weiter unter den Bund ihrer Hose.  
Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, um jegliche Geräusche zu vermeiden.  
Sie seufzte leicht, als sie die bereits stark fortgeschrittenen Feuchte bemerkte.  
War es so verkehrt, was sich in ihrem Kopf abspielte?  
Ist es so verdorben darüber zu fantasieren, wie sich so eine leuchtende Zunge über ihre Klitoris rollt?  
Die ganze Länge dieser sanften Struktur über ihren Eingang streifen zu lassen?  
Sie vielleicht sogar tief in sich zu spüren?  
Sie malte Kreise mit ihrem Zeige und Mittelfinger, welcher immer mehr Druck auf ihrem empfindlichsten Punkt ausübten.  
Sie öffnete darauf den Mund; atmete laut und unkontrolliert.  
Ihre Beine drückten sich automatisch vor Verlangen auseinander.  
Sie brauchte mehr als das.  
Er meinte, sie könnten alles mögliche beschwören...  
In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich einen Penis aus, welcher die Eichel sanft über ihren feuchten Eingang streifen lässt. Sie seufzte lauter als sonst, um den hochgekommenen Ton zu unterdrücken.  
Der Besitzer des Glieds würde sich langsam in den mehr als bereiten Eingang drücken.  
Ihre Finger rutschten nach unten und glitten ohne Gegenwehr in sie hinein. Diesmal konnte sie ihr leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
Sie passte gedanklich das schnelle Tempo ihrer Finger mit dem Glied an.  
Der Körper presste sich gegen ihren, jedes mal, wenn er sich mit den schnellen Stößen in sie rein presste, konnte sie einen weiteren Laut von sich nicht unterdrücken.  
Ein leises Lachen kam von der imaginären Person.  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und warf den Kopf zur Seite. Sie war kurz davor zu kommen, als...  
'Heh, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so feucht für mich wirst, Große..'  
Sie schreckte augenblicklich auf und saß kerzengerade im Bett. Der anstehende Orgasmus war vergessen.  
Hatte sie gerade von Sex mit Sans fantasiert?  
Sie sprang förmlich aus dem Bett, um in das Badezimmer zu stürmen.  
Schnell drehte sie den Wasserhahn am Waschbecken auf und hielt sich ihre feuchten Finger unter das Wasser.  
Ihr Gesicht brannte förmlich vor Scham.  
Was zur Hölle war falsch mit ihr?  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihre heiße Stirn den kalten Spiegel berührte.  
Sie musste sich unbedingt runter kühlen.  
Ihre Schritte führen sie aus dem Bad in Richtung Kühlschrank, wo sie sich ein Trinkpäckchen und eine Eiswaffel herausnahm.  
Kurz, bevor sie die Küche verlassen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.  
Ihr Blick durch den Spion jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
Sans war triefnass, wartete aber geduldig darauf, hereingelassen zu werden.  
Die Augen fixierten sich auf das Loch, sodass sie schnell zurücktrat, um ihn hereinzulassen.  
„Heya.“, er machte eine leicht winkende Geste mit einer Hand. Die andere vergrub er tief in seiner Jackentasche, „Du hast mir einfach nicht mehr geantwortet, ist alles okay?“  
„Entschuldige, komm erst mal rein.“  
Er schlüpfte aus den blauen Sneakers und schien erleichtert, dass die Socken noch trocken waren.  
„Ich dachte mir, dass ich mich diesmal nicht einfach her teleportiere.“  
Und dafür dankte sie ihm hunderte Male im Kopf.  
„Dafür bist du jetzt triefnass. Soll ich deine Sachen in den Trockner werfen?“  
Er schien kurz zu zögern, ließ denn aber doch die Jacke von den Schultern, „Die Jacke kann ich auch föhnen zur Not.“  
Sie bestand auf die faule Variante und tat das blaue etwas in die Maschine.  
„Also?“, er schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie schaute ihn fraglich an.  
„Na, wieso hast du mir nicht mehr geantwortet?“  
Kaiti ging zu ihrem Handy, welches auf dem Boden lag. Ihr Blick hing an der letzten Nachricht.  
„Ehm.. ich wusste nicht so genau, was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ist für mich halt.. naja.“  
„Und denn wirfst du dein Handy durch das Haus?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.   
Er roch sowas von den Braten.  
Hilflos zuckte sie mit den Schultern und ließ sich mit ihrem Süßkram nieder.  
Er ging ebenfalls zum Sofa und lehnte sich von der Rückseite an die Rückenlehne.  
„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten was zusammen unternehmen. Als ihr Beide gestern weg wart, haben Frisk und ich einfach ein bisschen auf ihrer Konsole gedaddelt. Sie würde bestimmt nichts dagegen haben, wenn wir sie uns ausleihen.“  
„Ich habe gerade nicht wirklich Lust zu spielen..“  
Sein übliches Grinsen schwand leicht.  
„Ich schaue dir aber gerne zu bei einem Single-Player Spiel zu. Ich würde auch etwas für uns Kochen, was hältst du davon? Frisk kommt morgen erst wieder.“  
Da konnte er nicht nein sagen und ging schon mal die Konsole abbauen.  
Er hatte sie im Wohnzimmer angeschlossen, als sie ihn fragte, was er denn gerne essen würde.  
Er überlegte eine Weile.  
„Heh, was für ein Luxus sich das aussuchen zu können... Hast du Fleisch da?“  
Sie nickte knapp, als er fortfuhr, „Denn überlasse ich es dir. Solange da keine Spaghetti im essen sind, habe ich meine Abwechslung, die mich weitere Jahre Pap's Nudeln essen lässt.“  
Sie ging grübelnd in die Küche. Es musste etwas forderndes sein, womit sie sich gut ablenken konnte.  
Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und stellte die noch gefrorene Eiswaffel zurück. Sie hatte gestern etwas Rindfleisch angetaut, bevor sie wusste, dass Frisk abwesend ist. Zufrieden zog sie die Schale heraus.

Sie war schon eine ganze weile in der Küche und langsam kroch Sans beim Spielen ein angenehmer Duft in die Nasenhöhle. Er drückte auf Pause und schaute nach hinten.  
Ein Schnellkochtopf stand auf dem Herd, neben dem sie versuchte mit einem Dosenöffner eine Konserve aufzudrehen.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe da hinten?“, rief er halbherzig und legte den Controller zur Seite.  
In dem Moment bekam sie die runde Klinge in den Deckel, „Danke, hab's.“  
Sie kippte die weißen Bohnen in einen zweiten Topf, welcher bisher leise vor sich hin brutzelte. Beim hinein füllen, zischte er einmal laut auf und blubberte danach vor sich hin.  
Nun war er doch neugierig und teleportierte sich auf einen Stuhl in der Essecke.  
Von dort aus sah er diverse kleine Döschen mit Gewürzen auf der Arbeitsfläche stehen.  
Kaiti kippte gehackte Tomaten in den Topf, ehe sie sich umdrehte, um auf die Küchenuhr zu schauen. Dabei sprang sie leicht, als sie Sans entdeckte.  
„Nette Kochschürze.“, meinte er faul grinsend und stützte seinen Kopf auf einen Arm ab.  
„Kannst du mich nicht wenigstens warnen, dass du dich teleportierst? Und danke..“  
Sie strich die gemusterte Schütze glatt, ehe sie sich zum Schnellkochtopf wandte.  
„Sorry, ich merk es mir.“, meinte er und sah zu, wie sie den Verschluss auf dem Deckel löste und mit einem Pfiff die heiße Luft aus dem Topf entwich. Beim anheben verteilte sich ein schwerer Fleischgeruch.  
„Achtung“, meinte er nur kurz und teleportierte sich direkt neben sie. Seine Nasenhöhle hing praktisch über dem Topf.  
Drinnen entdeckte er das gekochte Fleisch, welches das letzte an Wasser verdampfte.  
Sie rüttelte den Topf etwas, um schlussendlich das Fleisch in den Bohneneintopf zu kippen. Danach zog sie den nun vollen Topf nach vorne auf die heiße Platte.  
„So, ich schmecke es noch ab, denn kann es noch ziehen.“  
„sieht gut aus“, gab er zu und sah ihr zu, wie sie nach und nach diverse Gewürze in den Eintopf schüttete, umrührte und vorsichtig den Probierlöffel pustete, ehe sie abschmeckte.  
Nach einiger Zeit nickte sie zufrieden und legte den Deckel auf den Topf.  
„Lassen wir es eine halbe Stunde ziehen.“

Während der Wartezeit rief eine Mitstudentin an, um sie bei einer Teilnahme einer Lerngruppe zu bitten.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, du verstehst alles, was der Professor da vorne redet. Ich habe bei der letzten Vorlesung kaum etwas verstanden.“  
„Naja, ich habe mir dafür ein Buch vorher ausgeliehen.“, gab Kaiti zu und lief durch das Haus. Sans hatte sich wieder vor die Konsole gesetzt und ließ ab und an seine faule Version eines Jubelns oder Grummelns heraus.  
Sie hörte ihrem Gesprächspartner eine weile zu und lehnte sich unterdessen an die Rückenlehne der Couch.  
„Wie lange noch, Große?“, fragte Sans, ohne es genauer zu erklären oder sie anzuschauen.  
„Uhm, fünf Minuten?“  
„Was ist mit fünf Minuten?“, fragte die verwirrte Stimme aus dem Handy.  
„Ah, nein, ich wurde gerade was gefragt... ich hab Besuch.“  
„Achso. Ehm, sagmal.. so aus Neugierde. Du bist nicht mehr mit Joris zusammen?“  
„Nein, wir haben uns schon vor einer Weile getrennt.“  
Sans schien kurz aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihr zu schauen, spielte aber unbeirrt weiter.  
„Was ist denn passiert? Er erzählt einiges, aber irgendwie kommt mir das alles Spanisch vor.“  
Kaiti legte eine merkliche Pause ein: „Was genau erzählt er denn?“  
Die Stimme stockte kurz, ehe sie leise antwortete, „Sachen wie, du hättest ihn mit zwei Typen betrogen. Oder, dass du ihn ewig hinhielst.“  
Die Schwarzhaarige lehnte sich mehr über das Polster, ehe sie kurz anfing zu lachen.  
„Ich soll was getan haben? Der Vogel kam sturzbetrunken zu mir, obwohl ich ihm am Telefon sagte, dass ich Besuch habe. Im Übrigen von den Freunden meiner neuen Mitbewohnerin. War klar, dass sein in Alkohol getränktes Kleinhirn so etwas dachte.“  
„Ja, das dachte ich mir irgendwie schon..“, meinte die Stimme leise.  
Sie vereinbarten noch einen Termin, ehe Kaiti auflegte. Danach ließ sie das Handy sanft auf das Sofa Plumpsen.  
Sans starb im Spiel und lehnte sich zurück. Sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite, als er ihr in das Gesicht schaute.  
Sie blinzelte kurz: „Was?“  
„Nichts. Ich frage mich nur, wie eure Gesellschaft mit so vielen schlechten Eigenschaften überhaupt funktioniert.“  
Konnte er die Stimme so deutlich hören?  
Die Frage klang resigniert, sodass sie ihn seufzend anlächelte, „Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung.“  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie das Bedürfnis, ihn am Kopf zu streicheln.  
Langsam holte sie aus und legte ihre flache Hand auf seine Schädeldecke. Sie war warm.  
Sie drehte ein-zwei Kreise auf der glatten Oberfläche, ehe sie die Hand wegnahm.  
Für Sans war es definitiv zu schnell, um irgendwie zu reagieren.  
Er schaute lediglich verdutzt.  
„Na komm, das Essen ist fertig.“, meinte sie und tapste zur Küche.  
Sie hatte bereits die Teller und das Besteck auf den Tisch gelegt. Es wirkte ordentlich und einfach.  
Im Hintergrund ließ sie, kaum hörbar, das Radio laufen, während sie das offene Fenster schloss.  
Die Tropfen vielen lautstark gegen die beschlagene Fensterscheibe.  
Die kalte und nasse Welt hinter sich zu lassen und in einer warmen, gut-riechenden Küche zu sitzen, erfüllte sie mit Freude.  
Sie zog mit zwei Topflappen den schweren Topf vom Herd auf dem Tisch stand und setzte sich gegenüber von Sans hin.  
Als sie den Deckel vom Topf anhob, erwärmte sich sofort die nahe Umgebung vom heißem Dampf.  
Zuerst füllte sie Sans Teller.   
„Willst du noch ein Stück Brot dazu?“, sie deutete auf den geschnittenen Laib Brot, den sie ebenfalls auf dem Tisch hatte. Er nickte, zog sich aber selbst eine Scheibe heraus.  
Sie hatte dafür gebetet, dass das Fleisch nicht zäh war. Den Göttern sei Dank zerging es auf der Zunge und ergänzte sich super mit den restlichem Eintopf.  
Sans fischte sich ein besonders großes Stück Fleisch und öffnete seinen Mund.  
Leider war keine Zunge zu sehen.  
Er kaute zufrieden darauf rum, bemerkte aber ihren Blick.   
„Hm?“, brachte er nur hervor und sammelte dabei einige Bohnen zusammen.  
„Nichts, nichts.“, meinte sie leise und versuchte sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren.  
Er öffnete nur seinen Kiefer, um zu essen oder zu trinken. Zum Sprechen tat er das so gut wie nie.  
„Ehm.. wie kommt es eigentlich, dass Papyrus seinen Mund zum reden öffnen muss, du aber nicht?“  
Er grinste leicht beim kauen und deutete an, kurz zu warten.  
Seit dem sie die Bande genauer kannte, stellte sie hin und wieder Fragen.   
Wohin verschwindet das Essen? Wird direkt zu Magie zersetzt.   
Haben sie Organe und müssen sie auf das Klo? Nicht wirklich.  
Faszinierend.   
Ihr fiel auch nach und nach auf, dass sich Sans und Papyrus optisch mehr und mehr von einem gewöhnlichem Skelett unterschieden.  
Ihre Handflächen waren nicht in kleine Knochen unterteilt. Stattdessen war die Handfläche eine weiche, dennoch Knochenartige Konsistenz, sodass sie wie eine gewöhnliche Hand genutzt werden kann.  
Sie konnte auch ihre Gesichter verziehen. Sans mehr als Papyrus, denn er schien auch soetwas wie Lippen zu haben.  
Jedenfalls verzog sich der Mund ständig in die entsprechenden Launen.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht bin ich einfach zu faul, um den Mund aufzumachen.“, kam es endlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sie schaute leicht enttäuscht.  
„Schau doch nicht so. Es gibt halt Dinge, die sind einfach so. Immerhin bin ich auch anders gebaut als Pap.“  
Sie nickte leicht und aß den Teller vollends auf.  
Während sie sich zufrieden im Stuhl zurücksinken ließ, stand Sans auf und füllte sich den Teller erneut auf.  
Ihren Mund führte sich zum Strohhalm vom Trinkpäckchen, dass sie vorhin geöffnet und danach hingestellt hatte.   
Sie hatte ihm auch eines hingestellt, jedoch blieb das bis jetzt unberührt. Er hob es an und nahm einen kurzen Schluck, ehe er es kommentarlos wieder hinstellte.  
„Nicht so deins?“, fragte sie und schob ihr leeres beiseite.  
Er neigte den Kopf in jede Seite: „So lala.“  
„Denn gib mir es.“, sie führte ihre Hand über den Tisch, jedoch zog er es weg. Ihr Blick fiel auf ihn.  
„Hey, das ist immer noch meins.“, er begann zu grinsen.  
„Was bringt es dir, wenn es dir nicht schmeckt? Gib es mir.“  
„Ich hab aber schon von getrunken?“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, „Na und? Es hat nur deine Zähne berührt.“  
Je weiter sie nach dem Päckchen griff, desto weiter hob er es in die Höhe und von ihrem Griff weg.  
Neckisch platzierte er den Halm wieder zwischen seine Zähne. Er blinzelte einmal, sodass ein großes, blau leuchtendes Auge auf der linken Seite erschien.  
Was hatte er vor? Leicht in Sorge, dass er mit der Flüssigkeit die Wände tapezierte, nutzte sie die Chance und zog ihm das Päckchen aus den Händen – und dem Mund.  
Sie schob sich den Halm nun selbst zwischen die Zähne.  
Wieso fing er auf einmal an zu lachen? Ihr irritierter Blick fiel auf seinen Mund, der sich öffnete.  
Es rollte eine feuchte, lange Zunge heraus. Durch das blaue Schimmern sah man die ganze Mundhöhle.  
„Meine Keime.“, meinte er neckisch, soweit es seine Zunge erlaubte.   
Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und zog den Halm heraus.  
Ein dünner Speichelfaden, welcher die Farbe seiner Zunge teilte, bog sich zwischen dem Plastik und ihrer Zunge. Die Spitze des Halmes war ebenfalls noch leicht blau.  
„Ich wollte dich ja warnen, aber-“, fing er grinsend an. Jedoch verging es ihm ganz schnell, als sie sich schulterzuckend den Halm wieder in den Mund legte und sich die Flüssigkeit durch das Röhrchen schob.  
Sie trank unbeirrt.  
Seine Augenhöhlen weiteten sich. Das Blau im Auge verschwand.  
„...Stört es dich nicht?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und setzte kurz danach das Getränk ab, „Wieso sollte es mich? Ich weiß inzwischen, dass wir komplett harmlos füreinander sind, was so etwas angeht. Und bei einem Menschenfreund trinke ich auch irgendwann aus dem selben Glas. Wieso nicht auch bei Monsterfreunden?“  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste wohl keine Antwort.  
„Außerdem war das ein indirekter Kuss mit dir.“, meinte sie, um seine Laune zu heben. Provokant hob und senkte sie beide Augenbrauen kontinuierlich.  
„Denn mal herzlichen Glückwunsch, dein erster Monsterkuss.“, meinte er leicht grinsend, jedoch kopfschüttelnd und füllte den halbleeren Teller wieder mit heißem Gut nach.  
„Naja, eher indirekt.“  
Seine Augen wanderten wieder zu ihr: „..Willst du einen richtigen? Wenn ja, mach ruhig so weiter. Pap wird das zwar nicht gefallen, aber...“, meinte er und zuckte zum Ende erneut mit den Schultern.  
Er sprang vom Stuhl und wanderte zum Kühlschrank.  
„Hast du zufälligerweise noch eine- WOAH!“, rief Sans aus, als ihm fast eine überdimensionale Ketchupflasche auf den Kopf gefallen wäre. Mit beiden Händen umgriff er sie und schubste den Kühlschrank zu.  
„Achja, stimmt.“, sie ist aufgestanden, um heißes Wasser und Seife in die Spüle laufen zu lassen und hielt sich entschuldigend eine Hand an den Nacken, „Die ist für dich, da ich dich so grob bei der Übernachtung damals wegen meinem Gewicht angefahren habe. Entschuldige nochmal.“  
Sein leicht verwunderter Blick wurde zu einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Du bist ein guter Mensch, Kaiti.“, er stellte die Flasche auf die Arbeitsfläche und fixierte sie mit seinen halb geöffneten Augen, „Meine Seele ist dir so dankbar, dass sie dir nicht länger deinen mit Sehnsucht erwarteten ersten Monsterkuss vorenthalten will.“  
Das linke Auge leuchtete wieder blau. Als er ihr näher kam, hob sie verteidigend die Arme, „M-Moment! Was ist mit Pap?“  
„Ich bin sein Bruder, das geht schon klar.“  
Er kam noch einen Schritt näher.  
„Sans, nein..?“  
„Sans, doch.“  
Und noch einen.  
„Sekunde!“  
„Komm schon! Ein kleiner, freundlicher Schmatzer!“  
Als er die Hand hob, begann sie die Flucht in Richtung Badezimmer. Mitten drinnen erstarrte sie.  
Ihr ganzer Körper war mit der blauen Aura umgeben, welche die an Ort und Stelle fixierte. Gemütlich ging er langsam auf sie zu.  
„Wie anstrengend.“, meinte er amüsiert und ging einmal um sie herum, sodass er ihr Gesicht wieder vor sich hatte.  
Ihr Gesicht hatte eine leicht rosane Farbe angenommen.   
„Verlegen?“, fragte er grinsend und hob eine Hand an. Sie vernebelte sich mit durchsichtigem Blau, als er die Hand zu einer Faust ballte und sie abrupt nach unten schwang.  
Zur selben Zeit beugte sie sich automatisch runter.  
Ihre Magengegend machte einen Satz, als er seine rechte Hand an ihr Kinn legte.  
Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen leuchtendem Paar ablassen, dass sich langsam näherte. Seine Augenlider waren schon halb unten und sein Kopf nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt, als es auf dem Wohnzimmertisch klingelte.  
Sein Handy.  
Er stoppte sofort jegliche Bewegungen, teleportierte sich zum Tisch und sah auf das Display.  
„Uhm, die rufen mich..“, meinte er noch laut genug, damit sie es verstand. Er entließ sie aus der Aura und ging zur Küche, um seine inzwischen fertige Jacke aus dem Trockner zu holen.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er zog sich die warme Jacke über seine obere Hälfte, sah sie nochmal kurz an und zwinkerte frech. Danach war er weg.


	15. Über hundert Zeitlinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh! <3

„Du dreckiger Komödiant...“

Die Richterhalle war in das Gold der Fenster getaucht und verwandelte alles in sich in die Optik des wertvollen Metalls. Sans stieß sich von einer Säule ab, an die er sich eben noch gelehnt hatte. In seiner rechten Augenhöhle brannte eine blaue, kleine Flamme. Er schloss Beide kurz und grinste breiter als sonst, „Hm.. Dieser Ausdruck.. Das ist der Ausdruck von jemanden, der mehr als siebenmal hintereinander gestorben ist.“

Die glühend roten Augen des Kindes durchbohrten ihn geradezu. Die Zähne zusammengebissen, festigte es den Griff um das Messer.

Sans hob neckisch beide Arme in die Höhe und machte eine verspottende Pose: „Hey, das ist gut. Sieben soll eine Glückszahl sein. Wer weiß..? Vielleicht knackst du ja den Jackpot..?“

Das Kind verlor keine Zeit und stürmte auf ihn zu. Das Tempo war überirdisch. War es überhaupt noch menschlich?

Selbst nach dem Laden eines SAVE's war der Staub der Monster an dessen Haaren, Pullover, Stiefeln.. Etwas war sogar auf der linken Wange, wodurch der Blick umso wahnsinniger erschien.

Nach jedem Laden eines SAVE's war Sans wie aus Zauberhand fit. Inzwischen kannten sie ihre gegenseitigen Tricks. Sans gewann trotzdem jedes Mal.

Einmal war dieser Dämon so hinterlistig und überließ der reinen Seele wieder ihren Körper..

Der Blick weitete sich das allererste Mal und ließ Sans das sanfte Braun der dicht bewimperten Augen sehen... kurz, bevor seine Knochen sie vollends durchbohren.

Dieses sadistische Miststück.

Seitdem hatte er keine Gnade mehr für es übrig. Er tötete es so schnell wie möglich, nur um dessen Frust zu steigern.

Vielleicht bekam er so den ersehnten RESET...

 

„Stirb endlich!“, schrie die verzerrte Stimme und holte wiederholt aus, traf jedoch nur Luft. Sans hatte sich hinter es teleportiert und rammte gnadenlos einen angespitzten Knochen in das Herz.

Der Körper fiel leblos zu Boden.

Während sich das Blut langsam um den Körper sammelte, ging Sans zur nächsten Säule und lehnte sich wieder dagegen. Es dauerte eine gewisse Weile, bis das Wesen zurückkehrte.

Seine Gedanken waren leer. Er wusste nicht, an wen oder was er denken sollte. Diese Leere war schon da, seitdem er die diversen Zeitlinien mitbekam. Verschlungen hatte es ihn, als Frisk von diesem Monster eingenommen wurde.. und begann zu töten.

Er ging um die Säule herum und sah in die Nische zwischen Säule und Wand. Papyrus Schal wurde dort fein säuberlich hingelegt. Der Blick wurde bedrückt. Es jagte ihm immer noch, selbst nach all dieser Zeit, einen Stich in sein nicht-vorhandenes Herz. Er vermisste seinen Bruder.

Er drohte ganz in Gedanken zu versinken, als er einen Schritt hinter sich wahrnahm. Augenblicklich teleportierte er sich an das Ende der Halle, nur um aus der Entfernung wieder diese glühenden Augen zu sehen.

„Warst schnell dieses mal, heh.“, gab er trocken zu.

„Ich habe deine Spielchen satt, Grinsebacke“, knurrte es und hob als Geste das Messer.

Sans zuckte unbeeindruckt die knochigen Schultern und schob seine Hände in die Jackentaschen.

Es stürmte wieder mit diesem breiten, seelenlosen Grinsen voran. Schneller als gewöhnlich.

Viel zu schnell.

Sans weitete kaum merklich die Augenhöhlen, bevor er auswich. Hinter ihm kam sein Blaster zum Vorschein.

 

Zwei weiße Augen wanderten an den bunten Fenstern vorbei.

Sein Körper war fit, wie nach jedem SAVE, aber sein Geist wurde müde.

Müde vom töten. Er war bei weitem nicht so voller Entschlossenheit wie dieses.. Ding.

Oder Frisk.

Es hatte die letzten Male wohl wirklich alles gegeben, als nur mit ihm herumzuspielen. Er kam oft an seine Grenzen. Nun schien es selber eine Pause zu brauchen. Die Leiche lag da nun schon seit über zehn Minuten. Kein Anzeichen für einen neuen Versuch. Er seufzte kaum hörbar und ging in die Hocke. Begutachtete den zaghaften Körper.

Frisk wünschte sich, dass sie alle retten konnte.

Deshalb startete sie einen RESET.

Was danach passiert ist, konnte er sich nur zusammenreimen: Die braunen Augen wechselten die Farbe. Die Gesichtszüge verzerrten sich. Auch wenn es sich immer wieder als Frisk ausgab.. es war nicht Frisk.

Niemals.

Den Blick zum gekachelten Boden gesenkt, schloss er die Augenhöhlen und grinste leicht. Er konnte schwören, dass er bei all den Gedanken sie kurz gehört hatte.

Diese süße, unschuldige Stimme..

_'ns....Sans....Sans..!'_

Als die Stimme klarer wurde, öffnete er emotionslos die Augenhöhlen. Das blaue Feuer brannte wieder in einem. Er sah auf und der Körper lag nicht mehr dort. Hinten am Eingang der Halle stand es wieder. Er konnte das Rot bis zu sich erkennen.

_'Sans... bitte...'_

Sein Körper richtete sich auf. Er zog eine Hand aus seiner Jackentasche, die mit blauer Magie umgeben war.

_'Bitte.. lass mich nicht zu Asgore..'_

**Er verwandelte den Boden in eine Hölle aus Knochen.**

„Aha....ahahahahaha! DAS liebe ich so sehr an dir, du grinsender Mülleimer! Kaum ruft sie nach dir, schon kommst du wieder auf Touren!“, schrie es mit verzerrter Stimme durch die Halle, sprang im hohem Bogen zu Sans, welcher die Seele blau färbte, um es an die nächstbeste Wand zu werfen. Langsam rappelte es sich auf und spuckte Blut zur Seite. Dessen Wirbelsäule knackte ungesund laut, als es sich mit Schwung aufrichtete. Es grinste breiter, als es sich den Pony aus dem Gesicht strich, „Dir ist schon klar, dass deine süße, kleine Frisk ebenfalls die Schmerzen mitbekommt?“

Sans' Mundwinkel bildeten einen geraden Strich, der ihn unbeeindruckt wirken lassen sollte. Im inneren hoffte er nur, dass es log.

Sofort bereute er, dass er darüber kurz nachgedacht hatte, denn das schnelle Tempo von eben hatte es soeben übertroffen. Mit einem stumpfen Knall warf es Sans zu Boden und presste die linke Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Hab. Ich. Dich.“, murmelte es langsam und bedrohlich. Dabei formte es jedes Wort mit Genuss, während die Klinge des Messers sanft über die knochige Wange fuhr.

Er wollte sich weg teleportieren, jedoch hielt ihn etwas auf. Eine leichte, kaum wahrnehmbare Aura aus rot lag auf ihm und dem Wesen. Die Augen vom Dämon weiteten sich mehr, „Überraschung, du dummes Skelett! Keiner entkommt meiner Entschlossenheit. Nicht... mal.... du....“

Die Klinge drückte sich an die Kante seiner leeren Augenhöhle. Sie verweilte dort kurz, ehe sich die Muskeln in dem Arm anspannten und eine tiefe Kerbe in Richtung Mund zogen.

_'Es tut mir leid, Sans...'_

Es kicherte kurz, ehe es dasselbe nach oben tat.

_'_ _Bitte verzeih mir.._ _'_

Nach links.

_'_ _Es tut mir leid..._ _'_

Nach rechts.

_'_ _Es tut mir leid...!_ _'_

Quer über das Gesicht.

**_'SANS....!'_ **

Der Arm zitterte nach jedem Mal mehr. Der Atem wurde aufgeregt. Es stach zu. Machte viele, kleine Punkte in seinem Gesicht. Seine blaue Magie bäumte sich nach jedem Mal mehr auf, hatte jedoch keine Chance gegen die rote Flut an Entschlossenheit.

Er lag einfach nur noch da. Starrte in sein Verderben und wusste, dass das nun wirklich das Aus war.

Die Klinge erhob sich und machte einige spielerische Bewegungen, ehe sie gnadenlos auf ihn herunterfuhr.... und vor seiner Brust stockte.

Sein zerkratztes, geschundenes Gesicht blickte stumm auf das seines Gegenübers. Es starrte, ohne ein genaues Ziel, auf seine Brust. Kleine Schweißtröpfchen hatten sich darauf gebildet.

Die Hand verkrampfte sich in den Griff und drehte sich langsam. Die Augenbrauen fuhren zusammen. Der Kiefer spannte sich an. Es sah so aus, als ob es mit sich selbst kämpfen müsste.

„Du.. miese Ratte...“, knurrte es leise, als es versuchte, die Klinge wieder auf Sans zu richten.

Dessen Augen leuchteten nun wieder etwas mehr, „Frisk.“

Der Blick des Wesens wurde verwirrt und schwang zu Sans.

_'Sans..'_

„Frisk..“, wiederholte er leise.

_'Ich.. ich mache es wieder gut... '_

„Nen Scheißdreck machst du!“, knurrte es laut, richtete sich, scheinbar ohne es zu wollen, auf.

Es riss den Mund auf und stieß unzählige Flüche aus, bis die Klinge über der Brust verweilte.

Die Klinge, scharf wie frisch gewetzt, tauchte ohne Widerstand in den Brustkorb des Wesens, das nur noch tonlos den Mund aufriss. Es buckelte kurz über Sans und starrte ihn gefühlt eine Ewigkeit an, ehe es nach vorne fiel.

Über dem Körper flog ein blasses, rotes Licht. Es verweilte dort und strahlte Wärme aus.

Sans, nun von der Falle befreit, packte den noch leicht zuckenden Körper mit beiden Armen an und legte ihn neben sich. Seine Jacke war rot vor Blut. Er richtete sich auf und streckte, ohne weiter nachzudenken, seine knochige Hand danach aus. Er kannte das Gefühl.

Sans seufzte leise und hielt das sanfte Licht an sich.

Frisk konnte einen RESET starten.

Er ließ sich zum harten Boden sacken und wartete neben dem nun leblosen Körper.

Hoffentlich ist das der letzte RESET, den er miterleben muss...

 

_-_

 

Sans wurde durch einen leichten Aufprall aufgeweckt.

Als er seine feuchten Augenhöhlen öffnete, lag er neben dem Bett – und auf einem Haufen Klamotten.

Der Atem rasselte noch von der Erinnerung.

Seine knochige Handfläche strich mit einem leisen, rauen Ton über sein Gesicht und wischte die Tränen und den kalten Schweiß weg.

Sein Blick schwang neben sich auf die Nachtkonsole. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die genaue Zeit auszumachen – zwei Uhr morgens.

Sans richtete sich auf und setzte sich an die Bettkante, sichtbar noch viel zu unruhig, um etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Seine beiden Handflächen bedeckten sein gesenktes Gesicht.

Seitdem er mit den anderen auf der Oberfläche lebte, teleportierte er sich zu Frisk nach den Erinnerungen. Wo auch immer sie gewohnt hat in dem Moment. Leider hatte diese Angewohnheit sie die erste Wohnung gekostet.

Im Moment ist sie noch im Hotel, welches die Königsfamilie für die Konferenz bezogen hat.

Er konnte sich unmöglich jetzt dorthin begeben.

Seine Gedanken waren noch wirr, er wischte sich immer wieder die Tränen weg.

Er wünschte sich einfach nur Ruhe von diesen dunklen Gedanken; diesem Wesen, das sein Gesicht schändet – und etwas Schlaf.

Sein Handy blinkte sanft in der kompletten Dunkelheit auf. Frisk's Name war kurz zu erkennen.

'Hey Sans.'

'Was geht, Kleine?', antwortete er und fühlte sich direkt ein Stückchen besser.

'Ich bin eben mit einem komischem Gefühl aufgewacht.... und so schnell, wie du mir geantwortet hast... Hattest du einen Alptraum?'

„Heh.“, mehr konnte er nicht dazu sagen.

'Erwischt, Kind.'

'Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Sans!', antwortete sie schnell, was ihm ein kleines, wenn immer noch leicht zitterndes Lächeln auf seine knochigen Züge schenkte. 'Ich teile mir ein Zimmer mit Mom. Soll ich versuchen aus dem Hotel zu kommen?'

'Nah, Tori ist doch schon mal davon aufgewacht.'

'Hm, okay..'

Sans legte das Handy beiseite. Er musste sich irgendwie selbst beruhigen. Wenn er sich wenigstens einreden könnte, dass das nur Träume waren...

Nicht einmal Papyrus war im Haus, da er darauf bestand die königliche Familie mit seiner Nachtschicht zu schützen.

Das Handy leuchtete wieder. Diesmal allerdings kam ein Anruf.

Ohne genau hinzusehen, nahm er an.

„Heh. Hast du dich jetzt doch raus geschlichen?“

„Warum sollte ich, Sans?“

Die weibliche Stimme war deutlich tiefer und reifer als Frisk's.

„Oh, hey Große. Hat dich Frisk etwa geweckt?“

Im Hintergrund hörte man leise Musik spielen, „Sie hat mir zwar eben geschrieben, aber ich bin noch eine ganze Weile auf. Bin am lernen. Willst du rüberkommen?“

 

Als sie ihm ganz offiziell die Genehmigung gab, sich in das Wohnzimmer direkt zu teleportieren, war er binnen weniger Sekunden dort. Beide schauten sich für eine Sekunde kurios an. Sie, weil er einfach nur fertig aussah und seine Jacke auf der linken Seite trug. Er, weil das Wohnzimmer nach Azeton stank, was er ganz schnell mit dem Lackier- und Entfernungsmittel auf dem Tisch verband. Er setzte Zeigefinger und Daumen um seine Nasenwurzel und wedelte mit der anderen vor seinem Schädel herum, „Gott, ich dachte du lernst?“

Sie wackelte mit ihren freien Zehen, die zur Hälfte in einem dezenten Rosa erstrahlten, „Tu ich doch. Ich mache grad nur ne Pause.“ Sie machte einen Katzenbuckel und wand ihren Blick wieder ihren Füßen zu. Das Küchenradio hatte sie neben sich auf die Couch deponiert. Es ertönten gerade die Nachrichten.

Als er für weitere zehn Sekunden wie angewurzelt da stand, blickte sie wieder auf. Aus dem Ausschnitt ihres Tank-Tops wölbten sich die Ansätze ihrer Brüste. Ein Muttermal lugte auf der linken Seite heraus. Er schaute kurz zur Seite, als er sich versuchte auf ihrer anderen Seite etwas Platz zu schaffen.

„Ah, entschuldige. Ehm..“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und räumte den Stapel an losen Zetteln, Ordnern und geliehenen Büchern auf den Tisch, „Willst du was trinken? Ich hätte heißes Wasser da.“

„Ich nehm einfach den Ketchup, den ich gestern nicht angerührt hab.“, gab er zurück und machte sich auf den Weg. Seine nackten Füße klackten auf dem Boden, was sie kurz irritiert aufschauen ließ.

Er hielt die Flasche mit beiden Händen, als er sie zu ihr zurück transportierte und den Flaschenboden mit einem stumpfen Geräusch auf dem Tischholz abstellte. Als ihm das fehlende Glas auffiel, machte er nur eine schwingende Bewegung mit einem Zeigefinger, sodass sich eines wie von selbst vor seine Nase hinschwebte.

Damit fiel sein nicht-vorhandener Hintern auf die Couch. Kaiti zog den Obstkorb von der Mitte des Tisches vor seine Nase und platzierte auf der nun freien Fläche mehr einzelne Zettel.

Beide schwiegen sich aus, während sie einige Passagen der Zettel mit neongelben Stiften markierte. Ein Blick auf die nun fertig bemalten Zehen ließ sie zufrieden auflächeln. Die Nagellacke und das Zubehör verschwanden auf der unteren Stellfläche des Tisches.

„Sag mal.“ Sein bis eben zielloser Blick hing nun bei ihr und dem stutzenden Blick, „ Ich bin normalerweise nicht so neugierig, aber ich sehe dich nicht das erste mal so. Du kommst öfter zu uns, als ich es mitbekomme, oder?“

Er nickte und nahm einen Schluck vom roten Glas. Sie ahmte das Nicken schwach nach und fuhr fort, „Du weißt, dass du nichts sagen musst, wenn es dir nicht passt… ich frage mich nur, was du erlebt haben musst. Ich meine.. um solche Albträume zu haben, dass du nicht mehr alleine schlafen kannst.“

Er starrte sie einige Sekunden stumm an, ehe er mit einem lauten Seufzer den Hinterkopf gegen die weiche Rückenlehne rammt. „Und zudem würde ich auch gerne wissen, was das gestern war. Das hat aber noch Zeit, würd ich sagen.“, fügte sie mit einem lockereren Ton hinzu, „Später kommst du aber nicht mehr davon. No mercy, ‚bone-boy‘.“

Das leichte Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht deutete schon an, dass sie ihn nur aufmuntern will. Auch, wenn sie es tatsächlich interessieren würde. Immerhin ist Sans mehr als bewusst, was sich da zwischen ihr und seinem Bruder abspielt.

Sie kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass er tatsächlich auf eine Diskussion mit Papyrus aus ist.

„Eh, ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht soweit. Außerdem klingt das so, als ob du dich hier als Psychologe aufspielst, Große.“, antwortete er nun endlich und legte den rechten Fuß auf die Tischkante. Kaiti wankte mit einem undefinierbaren Grummeln ab und wand sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

 


End file.
